Le camp Jigoku
by inukag9
Summary: Seirin a perdu mais elle va en camp d'entrainement afin de s'améliorer! Au cours de ce camp, Kagami découvrira une nouvelle facette de Kuroko, ainsi que son passé à Teiko. Que s'était-il passé avec Aomine? Pourquoi avait-il soudainement disparu après la finale? Kise décide de mettre son grain de sel aussi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Bon, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! Cette fois, je me lance dans _Kuroko no Basuke_! Bon, mon savoir sur ce manga est assez limité! La preuve~

- Les scans sortis en français, c'est-à-dire l'arrivée de Kiyoshi Teppei

- L'animé en plein dans le match contre Aomine

- Le manga sorti en France pas encore très avancé.

Conclusion, je ne connais pas les deux derniers de la génération miracle, donc désolé pour ceux qui voulaient les voir et pour Kiyoshi Teppei, je ne le connais pas trop non plus donc ne vous attendez pas à un grand rôle pour lui.

Bref! Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le camp Jigoku**

**Chapitre 1**

- Sois ma lumière, Tetsu.

La voix masculine s'éteignit lentement, laissant la chaleur s'évaporer lentement, rendant l'image encore plus floue. Il essaya de rattraper cette personne qui semblait s'éloigner de lui. Mais il avait beau courir, impossible de le rattraper. Il allait enfin le rattraper quad soudain, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la chambre. Une touffe bleue ciel émergea de sous la couette, reconnectant un à un tous les nerfs à son cerveau encore embué par le sommeil. Quelle sonnerie atroce dès le matin. Le jeune homme émit un gémissement plaintif avant de poser une main sur la technologie diabolique. Un petit mouvement de roulement sous la couverture avant de se décider à se lever. Il rabattit sa couverture sur le côté, en s'étirant un peu puis, ses pieds l'un après l'autre sur le sol. Il tourna la tête vers le pied de son lit et vit son chien. Il lui caressa doucement la tête afin de le sortir de son sommeil et commença à se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de dur entrainement. Kuroko eut du mal à marcher droit. Depuis que les nationales avaient échappé à Seirin, la coach ne leur laissait aucun répit. Le lycéen se brossa les dents et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve et se sentait à la fois très mal et très nostalgique. Il essaya de se rappeler de bride mais impossible. Il fut ramené à la réalité par Tetsuya numéro deux qui, comme son maître, ne marchait pas très droit au sortir du lit. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'était déjà cogné en cours de route contre l'embrasure de la porte avant de rencontrer sa jambe.

L'entrainement était un véritable enfer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu ciel avait faillit rendre l'âme plusieurs fois dans la journée. Un tel rythme était un supplice pour un homme des plus ordinaires comme lui. Enfin la journée prenait fin. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement en rangeant le matériel, quand Aida Riko, la coach de l'équipe de basket de Seirin, demanda un rassemblement des joueurs afin d'annoncer une nouvelle très importante. Il pressentit un danger en la voyant si étincelante, ce qui fit redouter encore plus la nouvelle auprès des autres joueurs.

- Mon père vient de me faire un magnifique cadeau!

Riko laissa sa phrase en suspend, se délectant de son petit effet chez les basketteurs. Elle finit tout de même par lâcher le morceau. Ils n'avaient pas toute la journée devant eux.

- L'un de ses amis entraineurs est le propriétaire d'un cottage. Il a accepté de nous le prêter jusqu'à la fin de l'été avec grand plaisir.

- Mais alors… Dit Hyuga.

Le sourire de la jeune coach s'étira encore plus si c'était encore possible. Le capitaine de Seirin eut un mouvement de recule. Elle rayonnait tellement que l'on pouvait se demander qui du soleil ou d'elle était la plus brillante.

- Nous partons en camp d'entrainement! Direction le camp Jigoku! Annonça fièrement Riko.

- Le camp Jigoku? Répéta Koganei incrédule. Ce n'est pas le super camp, ultra huppé où seul les plus forts…

La jeune lycéenne sourit de plus belle et les joueurs de Seirin sautèrent de joie. C'était une chance unique pour Seirin d'y participer. Mais Hyuga resta tout de même modéré dans sa joie. Bien sûr, il était très heureux de participer au camp mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas tout. Qui aurait cru que son mauvais pressentiment allait se révéler être exact et qu'il n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipe voyagèrent jusqu'au camp Jigoku, aménagé au sommet d'une montagne peu accessible. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense complexe ultra luxueux, protégé par de hautes barrières. Les bâtiments brillaient tant le neuf que s'en était éblouissant. Les joueurs de Seirin restèrent scotchés devant la porte d'entrée, imitant des carpes à l'air libre. Cependant, Riko mit fin à leur contemplation et à leur rêverie.

- C'est par là.

Incrédule, les membres du club de basket la suivirent sur un petit sentier isolé, interloqués. Si ce complexe n'était pas leur lien d'entrainement, où est-c… Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans la forêt afin arriver devant un bâtiment assez délabré, prêt à s'écrouler au moindre choc. Il avait des décennies derrière lui et semblait même hanté alors que le soleil brillait haut et fort dans le ciel.

- Voici notre merveilleux camp Jigoku! Présenta la coach Aida. Enfin, le camp à côté du camp Jigoku!

- Coach… Commença le capitaine de Seirin.

- Oui?

- C'est…

- Notre cottage! Merveilleux, non? Et sans dépenser un centime!

- Il risque de nous tomber sur la tête oui! Fit remarquer Kagami, intimidé à l'idée de vivre dans un tel taudis.

- Je croyais qu'on allait au camp Jigoku! Pleurnicha Koganei.

- Vous savez combien coute une journée dans ce camp? La peau des fesses! Estimez-vous encore heureux qu'on puisse s'entrainer à côté! Nous avons été éliminés dès le premier tour je vous rappelle! Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons demander des matchs d'entrainement.

Avant de leur attribuer les taches à faire pour faciliter l'installation, la jeune fille crut bon de rajouter d'un ton froid à faire glacer le sang de n'importe qui.

- Bienvenu au camp de l'Enfer.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré au ménage. Comme la plomberie n'était pas très rassurante, les joueurs durent aller chercher l'eau à la source, dans la rivière en contrebas du cottage. C'est après une dure journée à nettoyer la maison de fond en comble et d'entrainement, parce que oui, transporter des sceaux d'eau en grimpant la montagne était considéré comme tel, Mitobe mijota un merveilleux curry qui requinqua les lycéens épuisés. A l'heure du diner, Riko leur exposa les programmes d'entrainements, commun et individuel, les roulements pour les corvées et l'entretient du cottage ainsi que…

- Kagami, Kuroko-kun! Je veux que vous améliorez votre coordination sur le terrain alors je veux vous voir tout le temps coller l'un à l'autre! Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt quatre s'il le faut! Je veux que vous soyez capables d'anticiper chaque mouvement de votre partenaire. C'est compris?

- D'accord. Répondit le plus petit.

- Ouais. Je veux dire oui, se corrigea le rouge.

Après quelques jours collés l'un à l'autre, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Kuroko semblait disparaitre alors qu'il avait juste fait un pas de moins et Kagami perdait de plus en plus patience. Depuis qu'il devait rester avec son partenaire, le géant perdait souvent les moyens, identifié par sa grosse voix ou au contraire, agissait avec maladresse. Néanmoins, de minuscule changement commençait à s'opérer et ils apprirent à ce connaitre. Par exemple, le rouge ronflait la nuit tout en prenant toute la place du lit, le bleu ne restait pas aussi longtemps que son ami dans le bain, sensible à la chaleur et, même si on le savait déjà, ce qu'engloutissait le tigre pouvait rassasier le maître et son chien pour une année entière. Il avait un véritable appétit d'ogre. Puis…

- Nous avons un match! Annonça comme si de rien n'était Riko.

- Hein? Fut la seule réponse intelligente de l'assemblée.

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe de Seirin posa ses premiers pas dans l'immense complexe sportif. C'était comme un de ses rêves irréalisables qui venaient les narguer en leur disant: bientôt, vous aller vous réveiller! Tout ça ne serait jamais pour vous! Avec une petite voix guillerette en fond sonore. Ils purent admirer quelques écoles de niveau national jouer et s'entrainer au cours de leur «visite». Ils arrivèrent finalement jusque devant un bâtiment qui leur servirait de terrain. Ils purent admirer la différence de budget entre des équipes ordinaires et les équipes de niveau national. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer ou d'être dégouter! Un peu de concentration. Ils allaient en faire de la chair à pâté!

- Kurokocchi!

Kuroko se retourna, reconnaissant cette maniée si spécifique de l'appeler et vit une tête blonde leur foncer dessus.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Kise-kun.

- C'est pas bien Kurokocchi! Se plaignit Kise. Tu aurais du me prévenir que tu venais ici aussi! On aurait pu…

- On va jouer contre Kaijo, coach? Demanda Izuki.

- Hein? Continua Kise à se plaindre. Mais je veux jouer avec Kurokocchi! Ne~ Vous me le prêtez? Aujourd'hui! Ne~

- Tu t'es cru où le blondinet? Kuroko est… S'énerva Kagami.

- C'est une bonne idée ça!

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un autre de la génération miracle arriver avec son équipe. Celui-ci s'approcha de Kuroko et passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule de son ancien coéquipier. Il nargua tout le monde avec son sourire.

- Hein, Tetsu? Ca ne te manque pas de jouer avec nous?

- Pas vraiment.

- N'est-ce pas, Aominecchi! Je savais que tu me comprendrais! On pourrait même demander à Midorimacchi!

- Désolé. Mais je me vois dans l'obligation de d…

Mais avant que Kuroko ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'un des coachs présent accepta cette idée avec joie. C'était un heureux hasard que ce camp accueille trois des joueurs de la génération miracle. Enfin, quatre si l'on comptait Kuroko à l'extérieur. L'un des joueurs présents fut assigné de la mission d'aller récupérer Midorima quelque part dans le camp. On plaça un joueur par hasard, les coachs tirèrent à la courte paille, dans celle de la génération miracle afin de combler le manque tandis que pour l'équipe adverse, il fallait monter une équipe en mélangeant les écoles. Ainsi, dans l'équipe de la génération miracle, il y avait Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryota, Midorima Shintaro, Kuroko Tetsuya et un jeune homme nommé Sakurai Ryo.

- Je suis désolé! Désolé d'être en vie!

Quand à celle de leur adversaire, l'équipe mixte, elle fut composée de Kagami Taiga, Hyuga Junpei, Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio et Imayoshi Shuichi. Ils n'avaient jamais joué ensemble mais les entraineurs espéraient que le jeu les réunirait.

Kuroko soupira, entrainé par la force des choses, et se retourna vers Seirin. Qui aurait cru qu'il rejouerait avec Teiko? Ou presque. Il scruta Kagami-kun qui semblait vraiment chaud pour jouer sa revanche contre Aomine-kun qui les avait battus à plate couture la dernière fois. L'ombre arrêta finalement son regard sur Riko.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas, coach?

- Je dois avouer que j'ai bien envi de voir à quoi ressemblait la génération miracle. Même incomplète, elle…

- Je suis désolé! S'excusa le coéquipier d'Aomine.

- Non, ce n'est pas contre toi, Sakurai-kun.

- Et toi Kagami-kun? Demanda Kuroko.

- J'aurai préféré que tu restes mais…

Sentant qu'il avait besoin de mettre son grain de sel, Aomine se colla à Kuroko tout en lançant un regard supérieur au tigre. Il n'était pas question de rester là sans rien faire.

- Tu es donc si faible que tu as besoin de Tetsu?

- Qu-

- Je vais te prouver aujourd'hui que ta lumière est trop faible. Moi seul peux être la lumière de Tetsu.

Daiki força Tetsu à le suivre afin de se préparer. Le joueur de Seirin jeta un dernier regard à Taiga avant de suivre son ancienne lumière. Après tout, ce n'était que pour un match d'entrainement.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le résultat était courut d'avance. Même si la génération miracle n'était pas au complet, elle avait incroyablement progressé au cours de ces derniers mois. Elle avait déployé une telle force qu'elle écrasa son adversaire. Littéralement. L'équipe mixte était en sueur, le souffle coupé. Kagami se rendit alors compte qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Kuroko à ses côtés. Il rageait. Mais pas parce qu'il avait perdu face à son coéquipier ou contre Teiko incomplet. Non. Ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point ce fut de voir avec quelle coordination jouait cet Aomine avec son Kuroko. Même après des mois de séparation, ils étaient incroyables. Les joueurs de la génération miracle étaient forts. Incroyablement fort. Déjà que ce type aux cheveux bleu nuit était tout puissant, mais avec l'ombre comme soutient, ça dépassait l'entendement. C'était à peine s'il tenait encore sur ses jambes tellement il s'était dépensé. Le score était sans appel: 52 contre 182. A peine le temps de s'échauffer, qu'il disait ce bronzé, qu'il joua à fond. Impossible de l'arrêter.

- Ah! Aomine a encore disparu!

- Tiens? Kurokocchi aussi n'est plus là.

- Il doit être quelque part, c'est juste qu'on le voit plus. Il doit être juste derrière nous.

- Kuroko!

Chaque team concernée partie à la recherche de son joueur disparu. Le rouge souffla un instant et partit à la recherche de son partenaire. Seirin s'était retourné pour constater qu'effectivement, le joueur fantôme n'était pas là. Ils eurent un petit air de déjà vu. Kagami fit le tour du bâtiment et aperçut enfin les deux fauteurs de trouble. Il s'approcha des deux lycéens quand il remarqua que Kuroko était adossé contre le mur, coincé par Aomine qui le dominait par la taille. Il se fit la réflexion de nourrir un peu plus son partenaire. Il allait intervenir quand il les entendit parler.

- Ne~ Tetsu. Reviens avec moi.

- Je suis désolé, Aomine-kun. Mais je ne peux pas.

- C'est à cause de ta nouvelle lumière?

- Kagami-kun n'a rien à voir là dedans. Et tu le sais très bien. C'est à cause de…

Daiki s'était dangereusement rapproché de Kuroko, comme s'il voulait l'embrasser. Non, sur le point de l'embrasser. Kagami alla intervenir et sauver son partenaire quand un aboiement le fit sursauter et atterrir au loin. Il poussa un cri et recula le plus loin possible de la bête. Numéro deux ignora le rouge qui ne représentait aucun danger pour lui et courut protéger son maître contre le géant foncé qui allait le dévorer. Le plus grand soupira d'agacement, dérangé au meilleur moment, et s'écarta du plus petit. Il glissa néanmoins quelque mot à l'oreille du convoité avant de quitter le tandem. Il jeta un regard amusé au tigre qui était sous le coup de la frayeur et s'éclipsa au loin, à l'abri des regards de son équipe. Kuroko se baissa et ramassa son chien puis lui prodigua de douce caresse pour le récompenser. Il s'approcha ensuite de sa nouvelle lumière et s'accroupit devant lui. Celui-ci recula et se cogna contre un arbre. Le bleu ciel laissa s'échapper un petit sourire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres. Et dire qu'un géant pareil avait peur d'un si petit chien tout inoffensif.

- On rentre, Kagami-kun?

- O-oh! Mais éloigne ce chien.

- Numéro deux?

Kuroko montra son chien en tendant les bras. Kagami trembla de tous ses membres en proliférant des insultes. Et dire qu'il s'était inquiétait pour ce petit gars alors qu'il avait déjà un chien de garde.

Le soir venu, alors que tous les membres de Seirin dormaient, l'homme de l'ombre fondit dans la pénombre et alla se chercher un verre d'eau. Il eut juste le temps de se servir quand il entendit un petit cri réprimandé derrière lui.

- K-Kuroko? Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Chut, Kagami-kun. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

Le rouge se bloqua la bouche avec ses grandes mains et vérifia s'il y avait du mouvement du côté des chambres. Une fois qu'il fut sur que les Seirin étaient toujours endormis, il se reconcentra sur le bleu. Il reprit en chuchotant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et dans le noir en plus?

- J'avais soif alors je suis descendu me chercher un verre d'eau.

Il régnait dans la cuisine une sorte de silence assez dérangeant, du moins pour le plus grand. Le numéro dix de Seirin se servit également un verre d'eau sous le regard de son coéquipier qui vidait le sien. Tout au long de son entreprise, il n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais récemment, il ne supportait pas de rester seul avec lui mais en même temps, il ne pouvait détacher son regard, constamment à sa recherche. Et pas seulement à cause de ses disparitions répétées. Aujourd'hui, c'était comme si le voyait sous un autre angle après une telle performance.

- Kagami-kun.

- H-hum?

Il était surprit d'être rappelé à l'ordre ainsi. Il ne pensait pas qu'il le fixait depuis si longtemps. Il rougit un peu, caché par la pénombre de la cuisine. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas allumé les lumières.

- Ah, désolé. Tu disais?

- Tu veux sortir un instant?

Il acquiesça sans s'en rendre comte et se retrouva devant le cottage à respirer l'air frais. Une légère brise s'était levée et la pleine lune brillait tellement qu'on voyait tout comme en plein jour. Les deux joueurs s'assirent sur un banc à côté et restèrent silencieux. Kagami était le regard le ciel étoilé, admirant la lune tandis que Kuroko fixa son ombre au sol.

- Kagami-kun.

- Hum?

- Tu as tout entendu? Quand j'étais avec Aomine-kun derrière le bâtiment.

- Ah non. Je veux dire…juste la fin. Mais rien de bien important! Il voulait te recruter comme Kise?

- Je vois. Juste ça…

Sa voix se perdit dans une petite bourrasque de vent. Cela faisait du bien en été. Surtout qu'il faisait chaud en journée. Un nouveau silence régna. Moins pesant que d'habitude, mais toujours présent. Il était bien rare qu'ils partageaient des moments calmes comme celui-ci. Finalement, ce fut au tour du dunker de reprendre la parole.

- J'étais vraiment impressionnant aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, je ne t'avais jamais vu jouer aussi bien. Ton jeu avec ce mec, Aomine. Et le reste avec la génération miracle. C'était…super.

- Rien de plus que d'habitude.

- J'ai la rage de l'avouer mais… Ce Aomine avait raison.

Kuroko releva la tête, se demandant bien de quoi voulait parler son partenaire. Sa curiosité avait été piquée.

- Ma lumière est trop faible. Il est le seul à pouvoir faire ressortir toutes tes capacités de…

Le numéro onze se leva brusquement du banc, coupant Kagami dans son élan de révélation, le regardant, incrédule. Il avait dit une bêtise? Lui qui était d'habitude si calme, semblait en ce moment…en colère. Enfin, il pensait. Il était bien difficile de déchiffrer ce visage rarement expressif. Même en ce moment, il gardait une mine indifférente.

- Kuroko? Interrogea le rouge.

- … Tu le penses vraiment? Finit par lâcher le bleu.

- Hein?

- Tu préfères que je retourne vers Aomine-kun? Ou que j'accepte la proposition de Kise-kun?

- Hein? Mais j'ai jamais dit ça!

Le rouge se leva également et fit face au bleu. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien dit de tel.

- C'était juste un constat! N'invente pas ce que je n'ai pas dit! C'est juste pour te dire que je m'entrainerai encore plus durement afin de briller plus que ce mec et lui rabattre son caquet!

Kuroko fut surpris. Un début de sourire se dessina quand Kagami se reprit. Il n'avait pas terminé de parler.

- Et puis, tu es mon ombre.

- Kagami-kun.

- Et moi ta lumière! Enfin, je veux dire, tu avais promis d'être mon ombre afin que je devienne numéro un. Alors ne pense pas t'échapper aussi facilement! Je deviendrai plus fort pour que tu puisses user de toutes tes capacités dans un match.

De légères rougeurs étaient visibles sur les joues du rouge, s'accordant avec la couleur naturelle de ses cheveux. Il ne supporta pas le regard de son camarade et détourna le sien, ignorant sa soudaine chaleur. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il redirigea son attention vers l'homme de l'ombre. Il se rassit sur son banc, suivit par son partenaire.

- Merci, Kagami-kun.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies? J'ai rien fait.

Ils restèrent encore un peu dehors, dans un silence qui, cette fois, était apaisant. La nuit s'avançait de plus en plus. De brise soufflait de temps à autre, rafraichissait les idées du tigre. S'ils trainaient encore, ils risquaient d'avoir une panne d'oreiller le lendemain. Kagami alla proposer à son coéquipier de retourner à l'intérieur quand il sentit un poids sur son bras. Il tourna la tête pour voir Kuroko endormi. Il lâcha un petit sourire sans s'en rendre compte et déplaça une mèche pour mieux le détailler. Il avait été tellement sur les nerfs qu'ils n'avaient rien vu jusqu'ici. C'était la première fois que le dunker examinait attentivement son compagnon. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point ses traits étaient fins. Il fut réveilla de sa contemplation par une brise fraiche. Décidément, le vent était bien capricieux cette nuit. Il se décida alors à retourner se coucher, Kuroko dans ses bras.

Il grimpa doucement les marches, évitant de les faire grincer et déposa la princesse dans leur lit. Une idée de la coach qui pensait que ça les rapprocherait et surtout, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de chambre alors c'était tombé sur eux. Il fallait dire que l'entrainement en binôme entre ombre et lumière n'était qu'un prétexte pour partager les chambres. Elle était vraiment manipulatrice. Et comme elle pensait que deux hommes se parlaient à cœur ouvert, nu dans un bain, elle pensait la même chose s'il partageait un lit. Une place. La diablesse. Enfin! Leur cohabitation avait parfois des aspects étranges. Depuis quelque temps, il se réveillait en se rendant compte qu'il prenait toute la place et que le jeune homme avec lui avait décidé de dormir sur lui afin d'avoir le même espace. Drôle de façon de penser. Et ce qu'il était léger! Ce n'était pas permis! Cela lui confirmait qu'il devait le nourrir un peu plus.

Une fois déposée, il pensait se relever et dormir sur le sol, pour une fois, mais une main qui tenait fermement son tee-shirt l'empêcher de réaliser sa pensée. Il soupira en souriant et se coucha à côté de partenaire. Il le prit dans ses bras. Il ne cherchait pas à profiter de son sommeil, loin de là, mais à maximiser le plus de place dans leur lit. Exactement! Il ne cherchait absolument pas une excuse!

- …kun…

Intrigué, Kagami tendit l'oreille afin de mieux l'entendre. Un petit espoir lui disait que peut-être, il l'appelait. Mais il regretta tout de suite sa vilaine curiosité.

- Daiki…

Le rouge resta stupéfait. Daiki? C'était qui? Il se mit à réfléchir. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Ca l'intriguait. Qui c'était? Mais qui enfin? Il repassa sa journée en revue. Est-ce que ça serait…Aomine? Décidément, ça tournait pas mal autour de lui en ce moment. Il passa la nuit à réfléchir sur tous les scénarios possible, impossible de fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain, l'ombre de Seirin émergea doucement de son sommeil avec un étrange poids autour de lui. D'habitude, il se réveillait sur le tas de muscle assez confortable malgré les apparences et non pas sur le lit, entouré de bras musclé. C'était-il passé quelque chose hier soir? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait fut un vent et une présence agréable. Le bleu se redressa sur ses bras et regarda l'homme avec qui il partageait sa couche. Il réprima un rire quand il vit un petit filer de bave au coin de la bouche grande ouverte du géant. Il avait étonnamment des aspects adorables.

Le reste de la journée suivait le programme des autres jours. Entre musculation, endurance et autres exercices utilisant la nature à leur avantage, Kuroko reçut la visite surprise de Kise Ryota.

- Kurokocchi!

- Kise-kun. Bonjour.

- Ahah! Kagamicchi, je peux t'emprunter Kurokocchi une seconde?

- Hein? Pourquoi?

Ryota n'attendit pas une réponse positive et emmena Tetsuya au loin au milieu des arbres de la forêt montagneuse. Le blond força un pu la main à son ancien coéquipier. Une fois bien isolé à l'abri des regards, Kise perdu son sourire et se pencha vers Kuroko, coincé entre lui et un arbre. Le copieur n'était plus le même. On aurait dit qu'il allait l'embrasser, sans plus d'explication.

- Kise-kun?

Le joueur de Seirin n'esquissa pas un mouvement de rejet ni d'acceptation face au danger imminent pour ses lèvres ni au comportement étrange de son ancien camarade. Non pas qu'il était pétrifié de peur ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était plutôt confiant face à son jugement. Il savait que son ancien équipier n'avait jamais été question de ces sentiments là entre eux. Il savait bien qui était l'élu de son cœur, depuis le collège. Il était même pratiquement sûr que cela n'avait pas changé. A à peine un centimètre de son visage, le blond s'arrêta une seconde, hésitant, éclata doucement de rire, se tint les côtes d'une main, l'autre étant toujours contre l'arbre qui immobilisait le bleu, avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

- Kise-kun?

- Ahah~ C'est rien. Désolé. Une idée ridicule qui me trottait dans la tête. Mais c'est rien. Vraiment. Oublie.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, je…

Kagami grogna. Il savait que Kuroko pouvait se rendre invisible mais pas le blond quand même! Voilà déjà plusieurs minute que le joueur fantôme avait disparut au milieu des arbres. La coach allait encore lui tomber dessus et vouloir sa mort en triplant l'entrainement déjà infernal. Il portait bien son nom, ce foutu le camp d'entrainement. Le camp Jigoku, le camp de l'Enfer. Il grogna presque bestialement avant de discerner une tête blonde au milieu des feuilles vertes. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende leur voix. Il n'allait tout de même pas jouer les voyeurs à nouveau? Si? Et puis tant pis, il était à sa recherche après tout.

- Il n'y a plus rien entre Aomine-kun et moi.

- Kurokocchi. Je…

- J'ai brisé notre dernier lien en quittant Teiko.

- Mais, il ne…

- Peu importe ce qu'il peut penser aujourd'hui, je…

- Kuroko!

Kuroko et Kise, surpris, se retournèrent et virent Kagami sortir la broussaille. Il sembla passablement énervé, mais ne releva pas leur position quelque peu étrange. Pourtant, il voulait en dire, des choses, détourner son regard. Il ne voulait pas les voir aussi proche. Bien que curieux, le nom de cette nuit aux lèvres du plus petit le hantait. Et si un événement, n'importe lequel, c'était passé entre le grand bleu et le petit, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait? Et si malgré leur promesse, il y avait encore quelque chose entre eux? Leur jeu en était la preuve. Même après plusieurs mois sans se voir, ils avaient ce jeu qui les rendait exceptionnel. Il n'avait pas voulu entendre la suite. Il ne voulait plus de regret, de faux espoir. Il était de plus en plus irrité. Il en avait assez d'être aux aguets, d'être irrité par la moindre parole de Kuroko, dès que la moindre personne approchait de Kuroko, d'être irrité d'être irrité. Il en avait assez. Il ne se comprenait même plus. Pourquoi?

- Kuroko! Si tu te dépêche pas, la coach va nous tomber dessus! Ca sera de ta faute si notre entraiment triple!

Kise se détacha de Kuroko et le laissa partir. Il s'excusa silencieusement par un geste et le regarda partir. L'ancien de Teiko se retourna et fit une courbette avant de suivre les pas de Kagami. Le blond resta un moment immobile avant de soupirer afin de faire partir toute pression de ses épaules. Il se frotta la nuque, d'un air exaspéré. Décidément, tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait se ressaisir. Il laissa échapper un grognement avant de partir rejoindre le camp Jigoku.

Une fois à l'intérieur du complexe sportif, alors que Ryota se mit en chemin pour rejoindre son équipe, quand il se fit happer par une force inconnue. Il fut projeté sans ménagement contre le mur. Le joueur de Kaijo retint un gémissement de douleur et ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui, le sujet de conversation avec Kurokocchi. Il laissa échapper d'un souffle celui qui était la raison de son comportement…

- Aominecchi…

- Où il est?

- Hein?

- Le camp de Tetsu. Où il est?

Le visage d'Aomine ne laissait pas de place au refus. Il était furieux de ne pas le trouver aux alentours. Kise baissa les yeux et essaya de décoller le bleu de lui. En vain. Quand il y repensa, même lui avait peiné à trouver ce petit cottage en ruine. Il était tombé sur lui par hasard. Il avait beau détourner le regard, il sentait le poids du regard sur lui. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les planter dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Aominecchi…

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Voici la suite! J'espère que vous l'attendiez avec impatience! Attention, il y a un petit cadeau en fin de chapitre! Avis aux petites perverses… Quoi? Mais je n'ai rien dit qui pourrait justifier le rating T! je vous laisse le découvrir!

Je remercie **Zangyaku-sama** qui m'a dit que j'avais respecté les caractères des personnages. Désolé si à partir de ce chapitre, les caractères commencent à prendre leur envole.

Merci à** Naifu-Sasu** pour le suivi puis merci à **Zangyaku-sama** et **Guest** qui m'ont laissé les premières reviews! Ca m'a fait très plaisir! Continuez à me soutenir s'il vous plait m(_ _)m

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le camp Jigoku**

**Chapitre 2**

Un silence pesant plana entre Kuroko et Kagami durant le transport de l'eau vers le cottage. Chaque groupe avait une mission spécifique. Certain allait cherchait du bois, d'autre le coupait, et eux allaient chercher de l'eau, et ainsi de suite à n'en plus finir. Riko était très imaginative sur le coup et les entrainements presque insolites ne manquaient pas. Voilà déjà deux aller-retour que le silence régnait en maître entre eux. N'en pouvant plus, le tigre décida de briser ce silence. Il aurait du ce taire.

- Tu…tu te fais souvent plaquer contre un mur par un gars?

Quel idiot! Il n'avait pas de phrase plus intelligente que celle là? Kuroko allait penser qu'il avait des idées bizarres en tête! Déjà qu'il manquait de tact mais alors là, il sautait à pied joint dans le tas. Il se maudissait intérieurement quand il reçut une réponse des plus surprenantes.

- Ca m'est souvent arrivé…au collège…

- H-hein?

Il avait juste dit une bêtise mais… C'était vrai? Il ne l'aurait quand même pas obligé implicitement à raconter quelque chose de gênant quand même! Il était vraiment le pire! Bon, il était vrai que Kuroko était petit, qu'il était mignon, qu'il était… Non! Pas mignon! Qu'est-ce qu'il disait enfin? Il continua ses insultes à son encontre quand il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche.

- A-ah bon? P-par des mecs? Et la fille? Je suppose que la fille rose aussi, elle…

Mais pourquoi continuait-il à raconter des bêtises? Et il se mettait à parler de filles aussi? Il était vraiment un idiot! Il était un vrai Bakagami! Il ferait mieux d'arrêter les frais avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite!

- D-désolé! Oublie tout ce que j'ai dis! C'était…

- Seulement par Aomine-kun. Quand à Momoi-san, elle ne faisait que se coller à moi. Un peu comme à la piscine la dernière fois.

Ca ne l'étonnait pas de cette fille. Elle était bizarre. Hein? Il avait bien entendu? Par Aomine? Ce mec avait osé? Mais quel était leur relation? Il voulait savoir, mais il ne voulait pas savoir. C'était dur de choisir. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait quand même pas demander… Enfin, lui, il n'allait pas plaquer Kuroko contre un mur pour le mettre à l'ombre. Arg! Il pensait à n'importe quoi! Quel idiot. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Arg! Il grogna intérieurement. Et voilà, maintenant il le regrettait. Il n'aurait pas du écouter leur conversation. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à des choses bizarres.

- Kagami-kun.

- H-hein? Dit-il simplement, prit de court.

- Quand j'étais à Teiko… commença-t-il sérieusement.

- Désolé Kuroko! Je voulais pas te forcer la main ou quoi que ce soit! T'es pas obligé!

Kagami agita ses bras, paniqué, mais Kuroko maintenait sa mine sérieuse. Le rouge arrêta de s'agiter et dévisagea son partenaire une seconde. Il arrêta de faire l'idiot, ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien, et proposa de s'assoir dans un coin à l'ombre. Ils étaient en milieu d'après-midi et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas brusquer son ami. Il avait fait assez de bêtise comme ça.

Il avait beau dire cela, il avait lancé la conversation. La gêne se lisait sur son visage. Kuroko voyait bien que le rouge était troublé. La preuve, celui-ci avait multiplié les maladresses, encore plus que d'habitude. Après tout, ça faisait deux fois qu'il le voyait dans une position pas très reluisante. C'était compréhensible. Il devait le rassurer, mais comment? Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi? S'il lui disait la vérité, alors… Peut-être que… Plutôt que de le laisser ainsi, cela vaudrait-il mieux l'éloigner de lui? Mais la coach voulait tout faire pour les rapprocher. Alors peut-être que… Et si…

- Aomine-kun est…enfin était…mon…

Kagami déglutit. Qu'allait-il lui dire? C'était bien la première fois qu'il hésitait autant. Il sentait que c'était vraiment, vraiment important. Une véritable révélation. Il devait être fort. Il accepterait Kuroko quoi qu'il arrive! Et peu importe s'il…

- …petit ami, lâcha Kuroko dans un murmure.

- Ah! D'accord! C'était ton p-

Le tigre resta bloqué sur le mot. Avait-il bien entendu? Non, y avait une erreur quelque part. Par petit ami, il entendait par là, sa taille? Ce n'était pas bien difficile d'être pus grande que le numéro onze de Seirin, mais quand même… Arg! Il se voilait encore la face! Pas question de reculer!

- Tu veux dire euh…comme…comme un garçon et une fille qui sortent ensemble? Mais…entre deux garçons?

- Ca te choque? Lâcha Kuroko, déçu.

Kagami était prit au dépourvu. Et surtout, c'était quoi cet élan de faiblesse devant lui? Il voulait sa mort ou quoi? Cet imbécile avait le don de le titiller ces derniers temps. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé quelque chose dans ce genre là. Il fallait dire aussi que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on criait sur tous les toits non plus. Mais alors… Ca voulait dire que le bleu lui faisait confiance à tel point qu'il lui révélait des choses si intimes? Il était touché. Ainsi, Kuroko était de ce bord là… Donc… Il rougit furieusement. Qu'avait-il pensé de lui dans le bain ou même dans le lit? Et s'il jamais le jeune homme avait des vue sur lui? Il espérait qu'il n'était pas déçu… Bakagami! Mais à quoi pensait-il! Il revient à la réalité. Il avait cru sentir de la peur dans sa voix. C'était évident que ça ne serait pas évident à avouer. Et lui, il pensait à des choses presque obscènes. Baka. Il se devait de le rassurer.

- Pas tant que ça. Commença-t-il avec une voix calme. Tu sais, aux États-Unis, j'ai appris à avoir l'esprit ouvert. Des mecs qui s'embrassent, y a pas de quoi en faire tout un foin. Pas comme vous, les petit japonais qui n'osez même pas faire la bise pour ce dire bonjour!

- C'est les occidentaux qui font ça, lâcha-t-il d'une voix boudeuse, et rajouta, et toi aussi, tu es japonais.

Il était soulagé que le tigre ait réagit ainsi. Il n'y aurait pas cru. C'était assez inattendu. Surtout que cela ne faisait que quelque mois qu'ils se connaissaient. Il aurait du faire plus confiance à son partenaire.

Taiga vit un petit sourire s'étirer sur les lèvres de son équipier. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui? Enfin… Il avait enfin rattrapé sa bêtise. Soulagé, il prit ensuite la main de Kuroko dans la sienne. Celui-ci était surpris. Il lança un petit regard au fauve quand celui-ci leva leur bras devant eux, montrant ainsi leur main jointe. Gêné, le jeune homme essaya de retirer sa main, sans succès. Le rouge avait de la poigne.

- Tu vois ça? Y a rien de gênant!

- Si quand même.

- Hein?

Sans pour autant rompre le contact de leurs deux mains, avec sa main libre, Kagami utilisa l'autre pour l'aplatir sur la tête de l'homme invisible. Ouais, bonne tactique. En se tenant la main, il y avait beaucoup moins de risque que celui-ci disparaisse en détachant son regard de lui. Mais non! A quoi il pense encore?

- Bon, on voit pas souvent des mecs se tenir la main dans la rue mais c'est pas interdit que je sache! Et c'est moi qui devrais être le plus gêné! C'est pas moi qui vient de recevoir un coming-out, alors pourquoi tu…

- Merci, Kagami-kun.

L'ombre était apaisé. Le dunker de Seirin détourna la tête, les joues un peu rouges, mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant la main qu'il tenait fermement. Il serait là pour lui en cas de besoin. Il était sa lumière, non? Il était donc impossible qu'il se détourne de son ombre. Puis, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Ces mains qui lui envoyait habituellement le ballon, si puissante, tel un magicien, étaient incroyablement petites comparer aux siennes. Il soupira discrètement. Au loin, caché dans les arbres, une tête bleu foncée rageait. Une aura noire sembla l'entourer. Il ne l'admettrait jamais. Kuroko était sa propriété. Il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le tronc d'arbre devant lui avant de disparaitre comme il était venu.

Leur pause fut de courte durée. Le tigre relâcha à regret un peu trop rapidement la main de Tetsuya en voyant la petite Riko leur fonça dessus avec une tête à faire peur au grand roi des démons. Ils se firent réprimander et leur entrainement fut redoublé, voir triplé, au grand malheur de nos deux comparses. Ils allaient mourir avant la fin de l'été.

La nuit venue, dans la chambre que partageait le duo fétiche de Seirin, l'ombre s'assit au bord du lit, sans se coucher. Kagami s'installa, essayant de laisser une petite place tout de même, et s'apprêta à rejoindre le pays des rêves quand il vit que son camarade toujours assit. Vu leur programme du lendemain, il valait mieux se coucher tôt.

- Oï ! Kuroko?

- …Dis, Kagami-kun… Interrogea Kuroko, pensif.

- Hum?

- Cette après-midi, tu as parlé de coming-out mais…

- Hum?

- Quoi? Il aurait encore fait une autre bêtise? Vraiment? Combien de fois avait-il mit les pieds dans le plat aujourd'hui? Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus correctement.

- Je ne suis pas gay.

- Hein?

- Je ne suis pas spécialement vraiment attiré par les hommes. C'est juste qu'à l'époque, c'était Aomine-kun.

Il n'était pas gay mais il a aimé un homme. C'était quoi ce monde à l'envers? Il ne comprenait plus rien! Il avait déjà trop réfléchit aujourd'hui. Donc, s'il résumait bien, Kuroko n'aimait pas les hommes mais puisque c'était ce Aomine, il s'est dit d'accord, je vais le faire? Non, ce n'était pas exactement comme ça mais…

- Donc tu aimais Aomine? Essaya de clarifier Kagami.

- Comment dire… Oui et non… Enfin… A l'époque…

Il n'allait quand même pas lui raconter ça quand même? Si? Le numéro dix était assez ouvert mais pas à ce point là… Si? Mais c'était assez gênant à raconter. Ce n'était vraiment pas très…glorieux. Et puis, il avait fait assez de révélation pour la journée, non? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kagami qui était accroché à ses lèvres. Il voulait savoir la suite. Il soupira. Mais si sa vision de lui changeait, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait? Allait-il détruire un nouveau duo?

- Kuroko? Si tu veux pas…

- Ca va. A l'époque…

A l'époque, dès leur première année, la relation entre Aomine et Kuroko était purement amicale, sans rien de plus. Ils s'entendaient particulièrement bien sur le terrain. Et même si rien ne les réunissait, ils partageaient une même passion: le basket. De temps à autre, le bleu ciel sentait un regard qui le suivait, sans jamais se détacher de lui, mais sans plus. Il se surprit même à suivre ce regard. Et sans s'en rendre comte, lui aussi cherchait son regard. Il n'espérait pas beaucoup de chose, surtout qu'ils étaient deux hommes. Il s'était dit que, dans une sorte de défi personnel, son partenaire voulait voir combien de temps il pouvait le suivre des yeux avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision. Une sorte de jeu. Une sorte d'entente implicite, à savoir qui gagnerait à la fin.

Puis Kise était arrivé dans le club. Son attitude familière l'avait un peu perturbé au début, mais sans plus. Et le regard qui le suivait devint moins intense, commença à se détacher de lui. Il avait vu se rapprocher les deux joueurs et il avait deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus entre eux. Plus que ce qu'il partageait avec sa lumière. Il s'était détourné de lui. Était-il trop ennuyeux? Mais tout cela n'était que supposition. Sans jamais avoir de prouver pour appuyer ses dires. C'était juste…un pressentiment. C'est cela. Une sorte de pressentiment.

Puis un jour, après leur entrainement, alors qu'il rangeait le matériel avec le champion de Teiko, celui-ci le surprit sur tous les plans, détruisant toutes ses dernières hypothèses et autres idées farfelues.

- Tetsu.

- Oui, Aomine-kun?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Aomine-kun.

- Non. Pas comme ça. Je veux dire…comme…comme Satsuki t'aime. C'est pareil. Je t'aime.

Kuroko arrêta son geste, stupéfait, et se retourna face au bronzé qui était d'un coup droit comme un pique, d'un autre, tordu pour essayer d'être décontracté. Il était également rouge, embarrassé. L'ombre laissa tomber son ballon au sol, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Puis, il se ressaisit, ramassa le ballon et le mit dans le bac qui lui était attribué. Une fois le dos tourné, il rougit. Il se rendit soudain compte de ce que ces mots voulaient dire. Aomine-kun? De lui? Qu'est-ce qui avait prit à Aomine-kun de lui dire une chose pareil? Il était pourtant…avec Kise-kun…

- Tetsu?

- Ah euh… Désolé. Aomine-kun… Je…

- Tu-tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre tout de suite!

Le voilà à présent qui s'agitait. Même s'il ne le voyait pas, il pouvait le sentir derrière son dos. Jusqu'à quand allait-il rougir comme cela?

- … Je peux comprendre que tu sois dégouté de recevoir la déclaration d'un mec comme moi mais…

- Euh…non…enfin… Je pensais que…enfin…que c'était plutôt…toi et Kise-kun…

- Ki-

Aomine s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et rougit. Il lâcha un long râle exaspéré. Il s'avança lentement, laissant le silence s'imposer. Ses pas résonnaient dans la réserve. Avançant doucement. Une fois à un pas derrière son ombre à lui sur le terrain de basket, il passa son bras sur sa bouche, essayant de cacher un peu sa gêne. Ce Tetsu alors! Que s'était-il imaginé? Puis, il franchit le dernier pas et se rapprocha de Tetsuya. Il l'encadra de ses bras puissants en tenant le bac devant lui. Il posa sa tête contre le dos de celui qu'il aimait. Il n'osait pas faire plus.

- C'est toi que j'aime, Tetsu. Pas Kise.

Kuroko ne bougea pas. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur d'Aomine qui l'entourait. Bien qu'il n'y ait que sa tête contre lui, il sentait incroyablement fort sa présence auprès de lui. Son cœur commença à s'emballer. Pourquoi? Il espérait que cela ne s'entendait pas.

- Tetsu… Chuchota le plus grand.

Aomine se redressa. Il tourna doucement Kuroko face à lui. Celui-ci était rouge, embarrassé. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce n'était pas une simple question d'aimer ou pas. Il venait de recevoir sa première déclaration. Momoi était un cas à part. Mais ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était que…ce n'était pas n'importe qui! C'était Aomine-kun! Ce n'était pas que cela le dérangeait, ou si, mais…

- Sois ma lumière, Tetsu.

- Aomine-kun. Parfois tu es un idiot. Je suis un homme de l'om-

Tetsuya fut coupé par un chaste baiser. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu le repousser. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il finit par s'abandonner dans ses bras, se laissant porter par le courant. Finalement, les regards furtifs avaient fait évoluer certaine chose entre eux. Et en tant qu'ombre, il se devait de suivre sa lumière. Alors en fin de compte, il…

- Donc, tu l'aimais.

Kuroko se retourna vers Kagami qui avait les bras croisés derrière la tête. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec lui. Il ne pensait pas aller aussi loin dans les révélations. Mais une chose en entrainant une autre, il avait finit par lui raconter tout cela.

- Je me suis d'abord laissé emporter par sa lumière. Et sans m'en rende compte, je me suis retrouvé à la suivre. Il brillait tellement que je me sentais capable de tout avec lui.

Kagami resta songeur. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à cela. Kuroko était-il du genre à se laisser influencer aussi facilement? C'était vrai que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le joueur avait tendance à s'enflammer comme lui, en moins démonstratif mais les intentions étaient là. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent. Si tout semblait aller bien, pourquoi ont-ils…

- Mais lors de notre dernière année de collège… Reprit Kuroko avec douleur.

Aomine-kun avait commencé à changer. Impossible de le raisonner. Il perdait goût au basket. Il se montrait supérieur. Il s'ennuyait. Même s'il était heureux d'être avec Kuroko, celui-ci sentait bien le fossé entre eux. Il n'y avait plus cette flamme qui les reliait à leur début. C'est pourquoi, après avoir murement réfléchi au problème, il prit sa décision. Avec douleur. C'est pourquoi le jour où ils étaient les derniers dans les vestiaires, il choisit d'affronter le problème de face. Il allait mette fin à ses tourments. Les autres de la génération miracle avaient pris les devants et les attendait à l'extérieur. Il était temps de se lancer.

- Daiki.

- Hum?

Tetsuya prit l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom, le bronzé avait fortement insisté sur ce point, seulement quand ils étaient seuls. Il était plutôt du genre réservé, que ce soit niveau social ou vie privée. Après tout, il était une ombre. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait besoin d'étaler sa relation si cela n'était pas nécessaire, notamment par rapport aux autres joueurs de Teiko. Et si cela affectait leur jeu? Impossible. Et puis, assumer une relation homosexuelle devant les autres n'était pas chose aisée. Surtout au collège.

- Arrêtons-nous là.

- Hein?

Daiki se retourna vivement, ne prenant pas la peine de remonter la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon, vers Tetsuya qui boutonna comme si de rien n'était sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

Il savait que cela l'énerverait, et pourtant, il avait pris sa décision. Et elle était irrévocable. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais continuer était au dessus de ses forces. Il devait arrêter avant que la douleur ne soit trop grande. Kuroko termina de boutonner sa chemise et se retourna face à Aomine.

- Je veux rompre.

Le jeune passeur se fit violement plaqué contre les casiers. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur mais ne lâcha pas son regard. Il devait l'affronter. Il n'était pas question de reculer maintenant. Mais Aomine avait une tête à faire peur… La colère transparaissait sur son visage. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Lui qui habituellement était si…si doux avec lui. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Tu ne peux pas! T'a pas le droit! Je refuse!

- Aomine-kun.

- Retire ce que tu as dit et je te pardonnerai. Je t'aime, Tetsu! T'a pas le droit de…

Autant mettre de la distance entre eux dès maintenant. Il passa de l'appellation par le prénom au nom. Une régression. Mais Aomine ne l'accepta pas. Il empoigna le col de Tetsu fermement. Il ne se laisserait pas faire aussi facilement. Pas après tout le courage qu'il a eu pour ce déclarer ce jour là. pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé durant leur année de…

- Tu as changé.

- Hein? T'as cru que c'était une excuse? J'ai pas changé!

Kuroko devait garder son calme, sinon, ils n'avanceraient jamais. L'un d'entre eux devait garder la tête froide. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Aomine qui était accroché sa chemise, sans le brusquer. Il décrispa les doigts un à un et la retira doucement. Il releva la tête pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas, dis-toi que c'est moi qui aie changé. Je ne peux plus te suivre.

- Qu-

- Aomine-kun. Tu m'as dit un jour que j'étais ta lumière. Seulement…

Seulement il n'avait pas réussi. Après tout, il était un homme de l'ombre. Et une ombre n'existait que s'il y avait une lumière. Plus celle-ci était forte et plus l'ombre était dense. Son rôle était de suivre sa lumière n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il pensait que ça se résumerait qu'à ça. Seulement voilà, le jour où Aomine lui avait demandé d'être sa lumière, il avait été désorienté. Et sans trop y croire, il avait suivit le mouvement. Mais cette idée germa doucement en lui. Peut-être qu'en était l'ombre d'une personne, il aurait pu devenir la lumière d'une autre. Une sorte d'échange. Chacun étant l'un et l'autre à la fois. Ainsi, il s'était dit que peut-être, c'était possible. Et il fit tout pour que cela le devienne. Il avait accepté ce nouveau rôle qui lui avait été attribué. À la fois ombre et lumière, il redoubla d'effort. Malheureusement, ce ne fut que des espoirs. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Daiki avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher cela. Sa lumière était trop faible comparé aux ténèbres grandissantes dans son cœur. Il ne pouvait combattre une ombre par une autre.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme de l'ombre, Aomine-kun. Je ne peux pas briller. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver.

Kuroko détourna la tête afin de ne plus voir celle d'Aomine. Il n'en avait plus le droit. Pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il écarta le bras qui le retenait et voulut sortir quand le bronzé le retint. Tetsu devait être ferme dans ses décisions. Il allait demander au plus grand de lui rendre sa liberté quand il sentit un tremblement. Avait-il était trop fort? Aurait-il du être moins direct. Non, il ne devait pas faiblir. Il faisait ça pour le sauver. Pour sauver sa lumière. Après tout, il était son ombre. Il inspira profondément et s'apprêtait à couper définitivement les ponts quand Aomine perdit le contrôle de soi. Il plaqua à nouveau violement Tetsu et s'empara férocement de ses lèvres. Kuroko essaya de le repousser, en vain. Leur force physique était trop différente. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible qu'à cet instant.

Daiki passa les deux bras de son amoureux au dessus de sa tête et le bloqua d'une main. La différence de gabarit se fit sentir. Il n'était pas difficile de l'immobiliser. Lui si frêle, si fétiche. Rien avoir avec un tas de muscle comme lui. Il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Il avait été gentil jusque là, pensant que leur sentiment était réciproque et qu'il pouvait bien l'attendre, mais si c'était ainsi, autant le prendre de force. Avec sa main libre, la lumière entreprit de relever la chemise sortit du pantalon. Il la remonta. Il vit le torse blanc devant lui. Irrésistiblement, il colla ses lèvres dessus et commença son exploration. Sa peau était si douce, si sucrée. Il en voulait plus. Après quelques caresses, il choisit de descendre un peu plus bas. Et dire qu'il se retenait jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour en arriver là. Il se lécha les lèvres, avide de découvrir sa sucrerie. Il arriva à la boucle de la ceinture quand…

- Aomine-kun! Arrête!

Il ne pouvait plus garder la tête froide. Il paniquait. Il avait peur. Il avait beau de débattre, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Pas même d'un centimètre. Pourquoi était-il soudain devenu si fort? Non! Il avait peur. il ne voulait pas. Pas comme ça après tout ce qu'il avait vécu! Il avait fait tout cela pour lui! Il se débattit de plus en plus. Jamais il n'avait vu son petit ami dans cet état. Non. Ex-petit ami! Il avait euphoriquement pensé à retourner auprès de sa lumière une fois celle-ci à nouveau ravivée. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Pas avec une telle brute. Pas avec cette ombre! Si effrayante. Ses caresses le dégoutaient. Elles étaient étranges. Il n'aimait pas cela.

- Aomine-kun! Daiki! Arrête!

Des larmes commençaient à couler. Son expression faciale habituellement neutre, indéchiffrable, laissait transparaitre ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Pourvu que Daiki se réveille à temps avant de commettre l'irréparable.

De l'autre côté de la porte, dans le couloir, les autres joueurs de la génération miracle pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils avaient estimé que le duo avait pris trop de temps pour se changer. Ils ont alors décidé de venir les chercher. Enfiler un pantalon et une chemise ne prenaient pas autant de temps, si?

- Kurokocchi? Aominecchi? Vous êtes encore là?

Daiki releva la tête vers la porte, baissant légèrement sa garde. Kuroko en profita pour se libérer et frapper le géant au dessus de lui. Aomine fut projeté en arrière sous la surprise. La victime se releva immédiatement et récupéra ses biens. Il sortit du vestiaire au moment même où Kise porta sa main sur la poignée. Il bouscula ses coéquipiers sans s'excuser, ignorant les appels de ses camarades. Le dernier de la génération miracle entra prudemment dans le local et vit Aomine au sol, une trace de griffure sur la joue. Quelques gouttes de sang perlaient. Une bagarre? Avec Kurokocchi? Inquiet, le blond réduit la distance en faisait les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

- Aominecchi!

Il allait toucher le bronzé quand celui-ci repoussa sa main. Ryota recula à contre cœur et se remit au même niveau que Murasakibara, Akashi et Midorima restés en arrière. Aomine soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Il était horrible.

- C'est rien. Je me suis disputé avec Tetsu. Ca va s'arranger.

Après cet événement vint la finale et Kuroko les quitta sans un mot, tel un fantôme. Personne ne leur demanda ce qui s'était passé ce fameux jour, ne cherchant pas à les réconcilier non plus. Cela ne les regardait pas. C'était un problème d'ordre privé. Tant qu'ils jouaient comme d'habitude sur le terrain, leur vie privée ne les regardait pas. Et chacun garda dans un coin de leur tête le souvenir d'un Kuroko débraillé, en larmes, s'enfuyant loin d'Aomine Daiki.

- Tu veux dire que…ce connard a voulu te- cria Kagami en se redressant.

- Chut. Kagami-kun. Intima Kuroko.

- Mais! Répliqua le rouge.

- Kagami-kun! Interpella le bleu, plus fortement.

Kagami n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ce type avait osé? Il avait posé ses sales pattes sur Kuroko! Il rageait. Son sang était entrain de bouillir dans ses veines. Il aurait du faire mordre la poussière à ce sale type. Il aurait continué à fulminer s'il n'avait pas vu son partenaire se lever et faire un pas vers la sortie.

- Kuroko? Tu vas où?

- Je dois te dégouter à présent, non? Je comprendrais que…

- Arg!

Voilà ce qui l'énervait encore plus que cette histoire bizarre. Il retint Kuroko d'un bras, sans aucun effort. Il était trop léger pour un homme. Le tigre colla sa proie contre lui et se coucha, bloquant l'ombre contre lui.

- Kagami-kun?

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises. Peu importe ce que tu as vécu au collège, tu es toi. Un lycéen qui me surprend à chaque fois que je relâche ma concentration. Le Kuroko que je connais est super fort. Et c'est pas avec un bisou ou deux qui vont me dégouter. J'étais aux states, moi!

- Kagami-kun. Essaya Kuroko.

- Alors arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça, c'est chiant. S'il ose te toucher, je lui défonce sa gueule!

- Kagami-kun. Réessaya le bleu.

- Arg! Je peux pas croire que tu me fasses dire des trucs aussi niais! Je te retiens, toi! Tu vas me payer à manger!

- Kagami-kun! Renouvelle l'ombre.

- Quoi? Dit le rouge, irrité d'être coupé.

- T'es lourd. Lâcha simplement le lycéen.

- Et toi trop léger! Répliqua le tigre.

Kagami desserra un peu son étreinte sans pour autant relâcher sa proie. Si Kuroko s'était confié à lui, c'était bien que celui-ci ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui et qu'il avait besoin d'un confident. Il n'était pas très doué, mais si l'écouter était suffisant, alors il le referait autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Après tout, c'était lui sa lumière à présent. Il s'endormit ainsi, presque aussitôt, sur quelques idées de vengeance en tête, un sourire idiot collé sur son visage.

Le bleu contempla Kagami-kun plongé dans le sommeil, sans chercher à se déloger de sa place quelque peu étroite. Il finit par sourire et se rapprocher un peu plus du rouge. Il pouvait avoir confiance en cette nouvelle lumière.

- Merci, Kagami-kun. Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer à son tour au pays des rêves.

Au même moment, dans l'une des chambres de dortoirs du complexe sportifs, deux silhouettes s'agitaient sur un lit. Il y avait des petits gémissements qui s'en échappaient ainsi que des souffles rauques. Des respirations saccadées étaient entremêlé à tout cela. Un petit rayon de lune filtra à travers les stores et une chevelure blonde et l'autre bleue foncée se démarquèrent.

- Aomine…chi…

Kise, rouge, retint un gémissement avec ses mains. Même si les murs n'étaient pas très fin, ils n'étaient pas très épais non plus. Il se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se retenir un maximum. Il était le regard fiévreux de désir pour l'homme au dessus de lui. Aomine continua de s'occuper du téton de son ancien camarade tout en faisaient de petit mouvement de va et vient avec ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

- Dis-moi tout, Kise. Dit le bronzé d'une voix sensuelle.

Il arrêta tout mouvement et empêcha le blond de se toucher. Celui-ci était sur le point d'exploser. Il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi devait-il aimer un homme si cruel?

- Kagamicchi… Il semble…tourner autour…de Kurokocchi.

Oui. Ca, il l'avait bien vu, mais que ce passait-il réellement entre eux? C'était ça qu'il voulait savoir. Il tenait toujours les mains de Kise dans la sienne. Il effleura doucement le membre dressé sans pour autant le toucher réellement. Était-il donc obligé de subir un tel supplice? Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres tremblotantes. Il arrivait bientôt à la limite du supportable.

- Kurokocchi ne…semble pas…s'en rendre compte… Mais… Kagamicchi…était comme toi…à…le suivre…du regard…

- Donc…il n'y a rien entre eux?

- P-pas pour…l'instant… S'il te plait Aominecchi! Supplia Kise. Je n'en peux plus! Je t'ai dit tout ce que je sais! Je n'oserai plus essayer d'embrasser Kurokocchi! S'il te plait…

Ainsi donc, il n'y avait rien entre eux. Parfait. Il pouvait donc toujours intervenir. Aomine se lécha le coin des lèvres. Il était tant de récompenser son gentil petit chien. Si fidèle. Il relâcha les mains et se prépara à pénétrer à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui lui était si dévoué depuis le collège.

Kise se crispa un peu. C'était sa première fois après tout. Il se raccrocha à Aomine, le griffant au passage dans le dos. S'en suivit d'un rythme endiablé qui le maintenu éveillé toute la nuit. Il était le pire des idiots. Il ferait n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi, pour être avec Aomine, quitte à le remettre avec Kurokocchi s'il le fallait. Tout cela pour une seconde de tendresse, un mot gentil, un regard de sa part. Il le savait dès le début, qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il aimait cet homme cruel.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi!

Voilà la suite! Alors alors? Combien d'entre vous étiez impatientes? J'avais prévu d'en finir avec trois chapitres, mais on dirait que ce ne sera pas possible! XD Tant mieux pour vous, non?

J'ai atteint les 500 vues! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, survolé, adoré, détesté! Et encore plus de merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Laissez-m'en plein pour me montrer à quel point vous voulez la suite! S'il vous plait! m(_ _)m

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le camp Jigoku**

**Chapitre 3**

- Kasamatsu-sempai! Se lamenta Ryota.

- Quoi?

- Je me sens pas bien… Je peux pas m'entrainer aujourd'hui…

Kasamatsu dévisagea une seconde le seconde en face de lui. Essayait-il de sauter l'entrainement? Encore ses lubies de star? Déjà qu'il avait des faveurs parce qu'il était un de cette fameuse «génération miracle», mais en plus, il voulait lui sortir une excuse bidon? Il ne l'accepterait pas! Il devait recadrer ce jeunot. Il allait s'énerver et le frapper comme il en avait l'habitude quand il remarqua qu'effectivement, le blond avait le teint extrêmement pâle et des cernes énormes. Il se retint de justesse et se comporta comme un ainé modèle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Où t'as mal? Tu veux vomir?

- J'ai mangé trop de glace hier! J'ai mal au ventre!

Yukio perdit patience et lui donna un de ses fameux coups de pieds dont il avait le secret. Non mais! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de s'inquiéter pour celui là? Il était vraiment impossible! Et en mangeant autant de bâton glacé, il n'avait pas pensé que ça nuirait à sa carrière de mannequin en plus de le rendre malade? Aucune conscience professionnelle. Sans parler du basket.

- Si tu continus, je vais te frapper pour de bon!

- Tu l'as déjà fait, Kasamatsu-sempai!

Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir à cause d'un fauve dans sa chambre! Il fallait dire que pour une première fois, Aominecchi avait abusé. Il était fragile malgré ses apparences! Il avait trouvé cette excuse bidon avec les glaces sur le coup, mais est-ce que ça allait marcher? Il avait tellement mal au rein qu'il lui était difficile de ce tenir debout.

- Retourne dans ta chambre. Je doublerai ton entrainement demain.

- Hein! Se plaignit le blond en regardant Kasamatsu avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Kasamatsu-sempai!

- Pour l'instant, retourne dans ta chambre et repose-toi.

Ryota remercia son ainé un peu trop énergiquement pour un malade, ce qui lui valu un autre coup, et le regarda partir avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il rougit rien qu'à la vue du lit défait. Et dire que de la veille au matin, il était là, à faire… Il s'assit timidement sur le lit, n'osant pas s'assoir tout de suite dessus. Il prit un teint cramoisi en s'installant là-dessus, comme une jeune fille au lendemain de sa première expérience, et se coucha. Il était fatigué. A peine toucha-t-il l'oreiller qu'il plongea au pays des rêves, enveloppé de l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait.

- Je n'en peux plus, parvint à dire difficilement Kuroko.

- Et moi alors?

- Silence! Économisez votre souffle et votre salive.

Riko n'était pas tendre. Pas question! Non seulement le duo de seconde avait osé bafouer son autorité en flemmardant et mais en plus, ils avaient trop dormi. Elle décida donc de rester avec eux, leur imposant des flexions avec des sceaux d'eau. Ils trouvaient les exercices dans la piscine difficile? Ils allaient en baver. Foi d'Aida Riko! Ses yeux avaient une lueur maléfique qui scintillait tout au long de la punition, enfin, de l'entrainement.

Ainsi, les garçons avaient les pieds dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, portant, grâce à un long bâton placé horizontalement sur leurs épaules, des sceaux d'eau suspendu de leur deux côtés. Ainsi leurs mains soutenaient maintenait le bâton dans une bonne position et la coach se réservait le droit de plus ou moins les remplir d'eau grâce à une louche. Enfin, c'était plus rajouter qu'enlever. Kuroko en portait deux et Kagami quatre. Le courant de la rivière les obligeait à avoir de bons appuis, contrairement à la piscine où l'eau était calme.

- C'est pas juste! Pourquoi j'en ai quatre!

- Parce que tu es celui qui a empêché Kuroko-kun de se lever ce matin!

Le rouge grogna mais ne put démentir. Il avait tord et il le savait. C'était vrai que lorsque la jeune fille était venue les chercher parce qu'ils étaient en retard, il avait prit son coéquipier pour une sorte de peluche, refusant de le laisser partir alors que celui-ci avait essayé depuis une bonne dizaines de minute de sortir. Voyant que la force physique manquait au bleu, la lycéenne décida de les punir en en profitant pour augmenter un peu sa force afin d'éviter une prochaine fois. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup mais…si lui renforçait ses muscles, il bloquerait encore plus l'ombre qui ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui. Donc contraire à… Coup de sifflet.

- Une minute de pause.

- Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Kuroko tomba à l'avant, prêt à s'écraser dans l'eau. Heureusement, il fut rattrapé de justesse par…

- Toi… Cracha rageusement Kagami.

- Yo, Tetsu.

- Aomine-kun?

Aomine débarrassa d'un geste Tetsuya de ses sceaux et porta le jeune homme sous son bras. Il le ramena sur la berge. Riko resta silence, stupéfaite. Quand à Kagami, il posa ses sceaux et rejoint son camarade. Il allait s'énerver contre cet homme quand la réaction de l'homme de l'ombre le surpris.

- Tu n'a pas d'entrainement?

- Je prends une pause, répondit Aomine, fatigué.

- Dis plutôt que tu sèches.

- J'ai fait de l'exercice ce matin.

Il hallucina. Les deux bleus parlaient le plus normalement du monde, comme deux camarades de classe. Non, comme s'ils étaient encore amis, sans jamais perdre contact. Il supposait qu'il s'entendait aussi bien au collège. Aomine s'assit à côté de Tetsu, vraiment fatigué, et passa son bras autour des épaules de son exemple. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre lui, une mine lassée au visage.

- Aomine-kun. Tu es lourd.

- Ah, gémit Aomine, c'est toi qu'es trop petit. Ca va te musclera un peu. Je suis fatigué. C'est un trou perdu votre camp. J'ai eu du mal à le trouver.

- Donc tu es perdu. Conclut le bleu ciel. Tu devrais appeler le camp.

- Je me promène et je suis arrivé ici par hasard. Contredit le bronzé. J'y retournerai tout à l'heure.

- Coach.

Riko soupira, exaspérée. Elle regarda le trio. Kuroko indifférent, Aomine qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir et Kagami qui allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il autant sur les nerfs? A cause de la défaite? Pour la proximité des deux anciens coéquipiers? Enfin, pour l'instant, elle devait trouver une solution à cette situation. Pour certain, c'était un gros problème mais…elle trouvait ça très amusant. Des petite rougeurs sur les joues étaient visible, signe de son amusement. Autant profiter de la situation pour l'étudier un petit peu. Si c'était possible de petites cornes et une queue de diable serait apparut. Elle se retourna vers le trio, dont deux joueurs redoutaient sa réaction en voyant sa tête.

- Aomine-kun! Lança-t-elle d'une voix guillerette

Aomine retint un frisson. Pourquoi? Il faisait chaud. Il y avait le soleil qui tapait, même s'il avait les pieds dans l'eau. En clair, il était loin d'avoir froid. Il la regarda, l'air pas vraiment concerné par autre chose que son Tetsu toujours dans ses bras. Le rouge avait prit la même couleur que ses cheveux. Pourquoi le bleu ne cherchait pas à se dégager de lui?

- Je veux bien que tu restes avec nous, mais tu vois, nous sommes en pleine pun- je veux dire, en entrainement.

- Elle l'a dit, pensèrent Kagami et Kuroko, désespérés d'être puni.

- Et alors? Demanda le bronzé, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Si tu veux rester, libre à toi, mais ça les gênerait d'être observé par le camp adverse. Mais si tu veux, tu peux ne pas rester inactif et te joindre à nous.

- Hein? J'ai séché mon entrainement justement parce que…

- Il l'a dit, répétèrent Kagami et Kuroko en pensée.

- Mais sache que, Riko fit une tête à faire peur, si tu ne travaille pas, tu ne mange pas, c'est clair?

Finalement, face à la très grande force de persuasion de la coach, Daiki se retrouva à faire des flexions en compagnie du duo de Seirin. Il était fatigué. Il allait devenir encore plus fort alors que le but était de se freiner. Il soupira sous une autre flexion. Pourquoi devait-il faire ça? Ca n'était absolument pas parce qu'il s'était perdu en forêt, loin de là. C'était pas non plus qu'il voulait en profiter pour mettre le grappin sur son ancien petit ami. Cette fille avait quelque chose. Et dire que même Satsuki n'arrivait pas à le faire bouger. D'ailleurs, il était sûr qu'elle préférerait chasser Tetsuya comme lui. Enfin, le côté positif dans tout cela était qu'il pouvait se mettre naturellement entre ce tigre et Tetsu. Ah! Pourquoi devait-il s'entrainer ici alors qu'il avait séché? Il se posa une nouvelle fois la question.

Après des flexions exténuantes, il ramena de l'eau au cottage en compagnie des deux autres chargés de ramener l'eau. Les nouvelles écoles n'avaient donc pas de budget décent étaient vraiment pathétiques. En arrivant au cottage, il crut à une hallucination. Il se frotta les yeux, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Qui pourrait habiter dans cette maison fantôme pareille? Il ravala son sourire moqueur quand il vit où ils allaient déposer l'eau. Non…quand même pas…

- Tetsu…

- Hum?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère?

- Quoi, t'as jamais vu de cottage en peine montage ou quoi? Cracha Kagami, silencieux jusque là.

- Tetsu! Je t'invite au camp! T'aura trois repas par jour, un toit où dormir et…

Aomine allait continuer sa proposition quand il fut interrompu par des aboiements. Le bruit devint de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus féroce mais il n'arrivait pas à en déterminer la cause. Il cherche au sol et vit un chien noir et blanc. Il s'accroupit pour se confronter à la bête, le surplombant largement par sa carrure. Mais loin de se décourager, le chien y redoubla d'effort. Daiki dévisagea la petite bête, entrain de s'égosiller pour essayer de lui faire peur. Le bronzé attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou, toujours désintéressé. Le pauvre animal avait beau s'agiter, il n'arrivait à lui faire peur.

- Tetsu, c'est quoi ça?

- Un chien.

- Je vois bien que c'est un chien. Mais d'où il sort?

Le squatteur examina plus attentivement la bête. Le pauvre essayait de s'échapper des mains du géant et aboya encore plus fort. Ce fut son cher maitre adoré qui le sauva de cette immense bête sauvage qui allait le dévorer tout cru. Il reçut une caresse qui le calma immédiatement et ce fut de petit aboiement mignon réservé aux caresses qu'il laissé échapper de la gueule.

Le bronzé continua son inspection, presque avec jalousie, du chien qui recevait des caresses. Et dire qu'à une époque, c'était lui qui donnait des caresses. En parlant de caresse, il regarda successivement le maitre et le chien plusieurs fois. C'était fou ce qu'ils se ressemblaient. On pouvait dire qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

- …c'est pas vrai… Lâcha Aomine sans s'en rendre comte.

Kuroko releva la tête, suivit du chien qui regarda la nuisance qui avait interrompu ses caresses. Voilà qui prouvait ses dires. Les yeux! C'était ça! Tout pareil. Il rigola, essayant d'étouffer un peu ses rires sans succès. L'ombre voyait bien que le bleu foncé se tordait de rire.

- C'est ton chien, Tetsu?

- Il s'appelle Tetsuya numéro deux. Numéro deux, voici Aomine-kun.

Aomine éclata pour de bon. Parce qu'en plus, ils partageaient le même prénom. Il vit Tetsu bouder, malgré sa rigidité faciale et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le coller contre lui, dans une de ces accolades entre amis, du moins en apparence.

- Allez, fait pas cette tête Tetsu, ça vous va bien!

- Je ne fais pas la tête.

- Arrête, ça se voit comme un nez au milieu de la figure!

- Je ne fais pas la tête.

Kagami se sentit à l'écart. Était-ce la différence entre une vieille et une nouvelle connaissance qui les séparait ainsi? D'abord, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'eux à cause du chien, mais en plus, ce type pouvait déchiffrer Kuroko? Il était capable de le deviner à sa façon de parler, mais à décrypter un visage fermé, il ne pouvait pas. Il sentit de plus en plus, toujours à cause de ce sale type, le fossé qui les séparait, entre Kuroko et lui. Entre Aomine et lui. Il ne perdrait pas! Ce n'était pas encore terminé!

L'intrus de Seirin n'avait plus rit ainsi depuis longtemps. Il fallait dire que l'ambiance à son lycée n'était pas du tout la même qu'à Teiko. Et il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour améliorer cela. Mais ça lui allait. Il n'avait besoin que de Tetsu. Avec sa main libre, il ébouriffa les cheveux de Kuroko mais c'était sans compter l'approbation du chien. Tetsuya numéro deux devait protéger son maitre d'un monstre pareil. Il profita de cette soudaine proximité pour mordre le doigt ballant. Aomine cria de douleur et lâcha son ancienne ombre.

- Numéro deux. Réprimanda gentiment Tetsuya numéro un. Ce n'est pas bien.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire, Tetsu? S'énerva le mordu.

Le blessé examina l'étendu de ses blessures, de petites traces de dent dans la chair. Heureusement que le petit monstre n'était pas très gros, sinon, il n'aurait plus de doigt à l'heure qu'il était. Riko arriva à ce moment là et ce précipita vers le joueur de Touou pour le traina à l'intérieur du cottage pour lui donner les premiers soins.

Kuroko, inquiet, déposa numéro deux au sol après lui avoir interdit de le suivre et réprimandé. Il entra dans le cottage, laissant son petit animal de compagnie et son colocataire, qui avait une phobie des chiens, ensemble. Mais Kagami eut juste le temps de tendre son bras dans le vide avait d'avoir un petit mouvement de recule quand l'animal se retourna. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se faire manger par cette chose minuscule. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas ces bêtes là! Le rouge déglutit. Néanmoins, il était un homme. Il se devait de dire quelque chose. Même s'il n'en avait pas envi.

- Good job! Finit-il par lancer, tremblotant, le pouce en l'air.

Le chien aboya une fois, comme pour lui dire, évidemment! L'animal s'assit sur le sol, agitant sa queue. Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour le féliciter ce géant? Il n'avait pas vu son maitre le faire tout à l'heure? Entre deux géants, c'était lui son préféré. Il avait une drôle de couleur sur la tête et il était tout inoffensif. S'il devait classer les choses autrement, son maître était tout en haut de la pyramide, puis lui et enfin le rouge. Quand à l'autre bleu, il serait même pas classé. Il était un ennemi à abattre. Il dégageait une odeur qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Et surtout! Il portait une autre odeur sur lui.

Kagami se reprit en secouant sa tête et décida de se débarrasser de sa phobie. Enfin, simple euphorie car il sursauta au moindre mouvement de l'animal. Il était aux aguets. Et s'il lui sautait dessus comme avec Aomine? Pourquoi sa queue se balançait d'un côté à l'autre comme ça? Il cherchait à créer un bon timing? C'était ça? Mais ce n'était pas le propos. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il le ferait mais c'était un cas d'urgent. Il devait pactiser avec l'ennemi.

- E-écoute numéro deux.

Un aboiement. Il sentait que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Ils étaient du même camp après tout.

- Je… Je ne t'aime pas mais…

Un autre aboiement. Pourtant lui, il l'aimait bien. Il était gentil. Peut-être même qu'il accepterait de jouer avec lui, vu que son maitre semblait bien s'amuser avec lui.

- On dirait qu'on a un ennemi commun.

Une nouvelle réponse. Là, ils étaient d'accord sur une chose. L'autre géant dégageait quelque chose de pas bien pour son maitre. Il se devait de le protéger.

- Je compte sur toi pour protéger ton maître.

Une promesse d'homme! Même si c'était ce qu'il venait de dire. Ces humains n'écoutaient donc pas ce qu'il disait? Il gémit un aboiement. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi cet humain était aussi éloigné de lui, à trembler comme cela, à chaque coup de vent. Il ne pouvait pas s'envoler. Même son maître ne le pouvait pas. Et il était beaucoup plus petit que ce géant! De plus, à chaque aboiement, celui-ci semblait reculer. Il était trop faible. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Il protégerait seul celui qui partage son nom.

Dans sa chambre, Kise avait du mal à retrouver son calme depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à nouveau. Même s'il avait finit par être enivré par son odeur au point de ne plus pouvoir la distinguer, une certaine douleur à la partie inférieure de son corps lui rappelait les événements de cette nuit. Le lendemain il allait souffrir. Soudain, un bruit de couloir le ramena à la réalité. Il tendit l'oreille et crut entendre le nom d'Aominecchi perché sur les lèvres de toutes personnes mobilisées à sa recherche. Celui là alors! Il semblait pourtant très en forme en le quittant le matin même. Il soupira. Celui-ci avait à nouveau séché l'entrainement? A moins que…qu'il ne soit allé retrouver Kurokocchi après ses informations? Le blond soupira à cette pensée. Toujours Kurokocchi. C'était pareil au collège.

Il venait juste d'intégrer le club de basket. Et bien que ça ne lui disait rien au début, après l'avoir essayé de lui-même, il s'était senti…grisé! Surtout contre Aominecchi. Il avait été aveuglé par son talent, son jeu. Il avait été éblouissant. Il lui avait été impossible de détacher son regard de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il savait que le bronzé aimait Kurokocchi, son ombre. Puis un jour, sans qu'il ne l'ai vu arriver, son admiration s'était transformée en amour. Il avait suivi l'évolution d'Aominecchi. Mais ce n'était pas toujours en bien. Heureusement, Kurokocchi avait toujours su mettre un frein quand il le fallait, avant le désastre. Lui seul savait se faire écouter du bleu foncé. Et lui, il n'était qu'un simple coéquipier qui ne faisait que copier tout ce qu'il voyait. Il savait rester à sa place arrière. Il ne s'était jamais mis entre eux. Il laissa ses sentiments grandir un peu plus chaque jour. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à chaque fois que le fauve se montrait gentil avec lui. Puis finalement, il prit sa décision. Quitte à se faire rejeter, qu'il ait au moins le courage de se déclarer. Il assumerait son râteau, et s'en serait terminé de ses sentiments. Mais il ne trouvait jamais le bon moment. Soit il était avec Kurokocchi, soit le reste de l'équipe était présente. En conclusion, aucune ouverte. Il abandonna cette idée.

C'est pourquoi un jour, il avait relâché sa vigilance et s'était laissé aller. S'il avait su… L'entrainement était terminé. Alors qu'il rentrait avec les autres, il se souvint subitement qu'il avait oublié quelque chose en classe. Il s'excusa et les laissa partir sans lui. Il retourna au collège et pénétra dans sa classe. Il récupéra son portable qu'il avait oublié dans sa case sous son bureau et là, il le vit. Une serviette dans la case d'Aominecchi. Il fut comme hypnotisé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était en pleine puberté. Il découvrait des choses sur le corps humain, et notamment sur son propre corps. Ce n'était pas bien. C'était bizarre. Mais il était comme aspiré par une autre force.

Son cœur battait si vite, comme s'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il s'avança, petit à petit, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentour et s'assit à la place du bleu foncé. Il s'imagina être lui, assit à sa place, effleurer ses touchés, dormit dans sa position, puis sortit la serviette. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser… Si? Ses mains tremblaient. Puis, dans un moment d'absence, il respira son odeur. Il se projeta dans ses bras, enveloppé par sa chaleur, son odeur. Puis le cauchemar. Une porte claqua. Il laissa tomber la serviette au sol, paralysé par la peur. Qui ça pouvait bien être à cette heure ci?

- Kise?

Ca ne pouvait pas être pire. C'était lui. Revenait-il chercher pour sa serviette? L'avait-il vu? Il allait le dégouter. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire cela? Il se maudissait. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire ou faire? Il rêvait. Pas possible autrement. Un véritable cauchemar éveillé.

- Oh! Ma serviette, je savais bien qu'elle était là.

- A-ah, oui…

- Tu l'a trouvé et tu voulais me la rendre? Merci.

- D-de rien, Aominecchi.

Ca allait. Il ne se doutait de rien. Il pouvait encore y échapper. Il devait se ressaisir. Seulement, il était trop optimiste. Aominecchi n'était pas dupe. C'était lui qui était trop naïf. Quel idiot. Il sentit le bronzé dans son dos, son souffle dans sa nuque, sa voix vibrer près de son oreille percé. Il rougit jusqu'à l'oreille.

- Alors comme ça, on aime renifler les odeurs?

- C-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, A-

Mais il fut coupé par une main qui touchait son petit Ryota. Il poussa un cri et s'écarta de ce collégien qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire. Il était si excité et pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il essaya de se cacher. Sans succès. Il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher dans cette classe. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de lui tourner le dos pour ne pas lui montrer sa honte, son petit problème technique. Il s'excusa. Et encore. Et encore. Il ne voulait pas se faire détester. Il voulait encore rester avec eux, être leur ami. Tout était perdu.

- Kise.

- Je suis désolé! Je sais que tu aimes Kurokocchi, mais… s'il te plait! Ne me déteste pas… Je ne te ferais rien! Je te promets que… Je t'aime… S'il te plait, ne…

Kise avait des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il avança contre le mur, entre deux fenêtres. A force de s'occuper d'essuyer ses larmes, il n'entendit pas son premier amour approcher par derrière. Celui-ci se retrouva à un pas du blond. Il le regarda, sans rien faire, puis reposa sa main au même endroit du corps de Ryota. Puis tint fermement sa prise. Surpris, le blond voulut repousser cette main mais Aominecchi l'en empêcha. Il se colla à lui, son corps contre le sien, un peu comme s'il le prenait dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- J'aime Tetsu.

- Je sais.

- Mais si tu veux, je peux t'aider pour ton problème. En bas.

Et sans attendre de réponse, le bronzé commença son aide. Kise retint son souffle, n'osant pas croire ce qui se passait. Il se laissa faire, profitant de ses bras, de son odeur, de son souffle, de sa chaleur. Il était toujours rouge et gêné. Il ne le regarderait plus jamais pareil à présent. Pas après tout ça. Il laissa échapper quelque soupir, quelque gémissement…

- Kise… Souffla Aomine.

- Qu-

- Aide-moi, toi aussi.

Le dernier de la génération miracle trembla. Sa main n'osait pas franchir le pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque Aominecchi le força le toucher qu'il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il était si heureux. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait après? Leur tête se touchait. Ils pourraient presque s'embrasser. Leur souffle se mélangeait. Il ne voulait pas y penser au futur. Seule la tendresse de l'As de Teiko comptait. C'était ce qui se passait maintenant dans cette classe qui lui importait, d'être avec lui.

Une fois leur petite affaire terminée et réglée, Ryota tourna à nouveau le dos à Daiki, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il était encore rouge, le souffle coupé. Il était encore sous l'effet de l'excitation qui avait du mal à le quitter. Même s'il s'était fait rejeté en bonne et du forme, c'était encore plus dur pour lui de renoncer à son amour après cela.

- Kise.

- O-oui?

- Je suis désolé.

- Non, c'est moi. Et ça me suffit. Je savais déjà ce qui m'attendait.

- On peut…continuer… si tu veux.

- Qu-quoi?

- Je ne pense pas que je me déclarais un jour à Tetsu. Je ne voudrais pas détruire notre équilibre, ni notre équipe. Mais je comprendrais que tu ne veilles pas.

- S-Si! Je veux! Euh, je veux dire…

- Y a rien de bizarre à faire ça entre pote. De temps en temps.

- O-oui, si tu le dis.

Ils ont continué à se voir, de temps à autre. Ils étaient curieux. Ils étaient jeunes. Ils s'étaient dit que ça ne dérangerait personne. Puis, un jour, Aominecchi avait réussi à se déclarer, un peu sous l'impulsion du moment. Tout allait bien. Ils avaient arrêté. Il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps. Le bleu ne voulait pas trompé son Tetsu. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il l'avait simplement accepté. Il avait eu sa chance. Il avait raté. Il n'avait pas réussi à le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Il avait au moins de bons souvenirs. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez de l'avoir laissé être son ami, même après tout ça.

La veille, ils avaient sauté le pas qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé imaginer à l'époque. Il ne pouvait qu'en rêver. Après des mois sans aucun contact, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le camp, avec Kurokocchi et Midorimacchi. Comme un tour de ce fameux destin dont le vert était si fier et si croyant. Mais Aominecchi avait changé. En mal. Il s'était perdu. Personne y pensait. Chacun évoluait dans son coin. C'était ça, l'esprit de Teiko. Même son ombre n'avait pas tenté. A moins qu'il n'ait raté. Mais lui, il aimait toujours autant ce fauve. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Que pouvait-il apporter de plus, à part un corps? Il rit doucement. Qu'il était pathétique. Il avait profité de son contact avec Kurokocchi pour mettre le bronzé dans son lit. Il n'y avait pas plus horrible que lui.

Au même moment, à l'intérieur du cottage, dans la cuisine, Kuroko et Riko étaient entrain de soigner Aomine. Celui-ci pesta contre ce maudit chien. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dressé correctement? Toujours calme? Et son doigt, hein? Et s'il ne pouvait plus jouer? L'ombre trouvait cela étrange. D'habitude, le joueur de Touou était adoré des chiens. Alors, pour la première fois qu'il en voyait un, et surtout le sien, hostile à celui-ci, il trouvait cela était étrange.

- Hey, la coach de Seirin.

- O-oui? Paniqua Riko.

- Tu compte faire quoi pour me dédommager? Imagine que ce chien m'ait bouffé le doigt. J'aurai dis adieu à ma carrière dans le basket.

- Je suis désolé, Aomine-kun.

Ah… Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu cette tête là. Cette expression. Il lui aurait sauté dessus si la jeune fille n'était pas là. Mis à part l'incident, il ne pensait pas que ça se passerait aussi bien. Il allait pouvoir se rapprocher de son Tetsu comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, le chien avait fait du bon boulot. Ce n'était pas avec ses petits crocs qu'il y perdrait un doigt. A présent, il pouvait sécher l'entrainement sans se chercher d'excuse comme son magasine de photos féminines, et il allait pouvoir profiter de la gentillesse de son ex.

- Que dirais-tu de revenir avec moi?

- Aomine-kun.

- Écoute, Aomine-kun! Je sais pas ce que tu as fait à numéro deux mais il ne t'attaquerait pas si tu lui a rien fait!

- Hein? Tu insinue que j'ai maltraité le chien? Répliqua Aomine.

- Mais pour la blessure, si tu veux, on te prêtera Kuroko-kun le temps que ça guérisse! Mais juste pour les soins!

- Coach… Essaya Kuroko d'arrêter la jeune fille.

- Ca marche! Se réjouit le bleu foncé.

- Aomine-kun! S'indigna l'ombre.

Une fois les soins terminés et les négociations, ils ressortirent du bâtiment en ruine. Ils virent alors Kagami collé à un arbre, apeuré, jetant une sorte de friandise à numéro deux sous le regard amusé de l'équipe de Seirin. Apparemment, ils voulaient essayer de guérir sa phobie. Tetsuya numéro deux était heureux et sautait pour attraper sa friandise. Soudain, il sentit une odeur désagréable. Il grogna et se retourna. En le voyant, Kuroko prit les devants avant un autre accident.

- Numéro deux, viens par ici.

Abandonnant sa mission, numéro deux rejoignit son maitre adoré et profita de ses caresses avec joie, agitant sa queue de tous les côtés. Il se réveilla soudainement dans ses bras, entrain de marcher en compagnie de l'ennemi. Il regarda de tous les côtés. Ils étaient déjà aussi loin? Mais qu'avait-il fait? Et sa promesse d'homme? Une fois à l'entrée de la forêt montagneuse, le bleu déposa le noir et blanc au sol, lui interdisant de le suivre. Il devait l'attendre. Encore. C'était ainsi tous les jours depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. L'animal canin abaissa ses oreilles, triste. Mais il ne pouvait pas désobéir au numéro un. Il entendit grogner un «sale traitre» derrière mais il n'en tient pas compte. Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment, c'était son maître qui l'empêchait de le protéger du fauve en sa compagnie.

- Je viendrais te chercher le matin et je te ramènerai le soir. A moins que tu préfères que je te soigne une fois par jour au camp?

- Sans façon. J'ai pas envie de m'entrainer. C'est chiant. Ca m'arrange bien de sortir de cette prison.

- Dans ce cas, tu suivras mon entrainement. Je ne peux pas prendre plus de retard.

- Viens dormir avec moi, ça ira plus vite.

- Aomine-kun. Réprimanda Kuroko.

- Daiki. Reprit le blessé.

- Je suis désolé. Cela ne va pas être possible. Trancha l'ombre.

- Tetsu. Essaya l'ancienne lumière.

- Aomine-kun. Insista le joueur de Seirin.

Daiki soupira lourdement et passa son bras derrière Tetsuya qui la rejeta aussitôt. Devant les autres, cela paraissait de simple accolade entre ami, mais quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, le plus petit savait bien ce qu'il avait en tête. Pas question de le laisser faire. Le géant soupira une nouvelle fois et garda les mains dans les poches. Mieux valait attendre et ne rien précipiter. Il avait bien retenu la leçon depuis la dernière fois. Et puis, durant les prochains jours, il aurait son petit loisir. Pourrir la vie de ce Kagami qui osait lui voler son Tetsu et briser leur entente. Voilà un bon programme.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Hehe! J'avais des chapitres en avance! Vous ne l'aurez jamais devinez, hein? En tout cas, je maintiens le chapitre par semaine! Pour l'instant. Jusqu'à une panne d'inspiration, le syndrome de la page blanche ou autre~ Et oui, j'ai attendu le chapitre 4 pour vous le dire… C'était parce que j'avais pas d'intro à faire pour ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le camp Jigoku**

**Chapitre 4**

La coach de Seirin avait consentit, contraint par un nouveau fauteur de trouble dans les rangs, à un réaménagement de l'emploi du temps du duo ombre et lumière afin d'encadrer le temps consacré à l'entrainement par des allers-retours au camp Jigoku. Même si seul le plus petit était concerné, une partie de l'entrainement en duo était tronqué. Tout ça parce qu'un géant bronzé qui n'avait pas grand-chose au doigt avait réclamé compensation pour morsure et blessure au doigt. Il était gentil, Tetsuya numéro deux. Une petite morsure pareille n'était pas mortelle.

- Tetsu! Arrête de bouder! Ordonna Aomine.

- Je ne boude pas. Répliqua Kuroko.

Kise se réveilla en fin d'après-midi. Cette sieste lui fit du bien malgré quelques douleurs persistantes sur son corps. Il décida de se lever et de donner un signe de vie à ses camarades de Kaijo, probablement inquiets pour sa santé. Ou pas, étant donné qu'il «l'avait bien cherché» selon les dires de Kasamatsu-sempai, en «mangeant trop de glace». Il bailla en ouvrant grand la bouche, sans retenu dans sa chambre avant de faire une rapide toilette pour être présentable. Ils étaient peut-être entre hommes mais il était aussi mannequin. Il avait une certaine fierté professionnelle. Il prenait grandement soin de son outil de travail.

Il quitta sa chambre afin de rejoindre le réfectoire. En passant dans un long couloir, il aperçut à sa droite, à travers ces vitres qui longeaient le passage, l'entrée du camp Jigoku. Il se souvenait encore à quel point il avait été impressionné la première fois qu'il fut planté devant, bouche bée. Il en valait de même pour ses coéquipiers à Kaijo. Il sourit à ses bons souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Aominecchi et Kurokocchi ensemble. Le bleu foncé s'était fait raccompagner? La chance qu'il avait! Lui, il s'était perdu sur le retour aussi.

Il faisait noir et il ne voyait pas très bien ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, mais il était sûr de leur identité. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les épiait. Ca lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il ne se tromperait jamais. Qu'importe le noir et le manque de visibilité, il reconnaitrait toujours le bronzé. Le plus petit n'était pas très difficile à discerner non plus. Il avait passé tellement de temps à les observer, jamais il ne les confondrait. Mais les voir ainsi proche lui faisait mal. Il avait le cœur qui se serrait dans la poitrine. Pourquoi ne se séparait-il pas encore? Que faisaient-ils ensemble après tout ce temps? Il devait y avoir une explication à cela. Il continua son analyse quand il se jeta soudainement contre la vitre, choqué. Les deux bleus s'embrassaient. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part.

Le blond partit au quart de tour jusqu'à l'entrée. Malheureusement, affaiblit, il tomba à terre, trébuchant sur ses pieds. Il se releva douloureusement, il était très diminué depuis le matin. Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser plus longtemps et détourna à nouveau son attention vers la fenêtre. Les deux s'étaient séparés reprenant chacun leur chemin. Avait-il rêvé à force de ressasser les souvenirs du passé?

Ce n'était pas vrai… Il était désemparé. Pourquoi se voiler encore la face? Il avait une excellente vue. Il le savait déjà pour la nuit dernière. Aucune signification. Ce n'était pas une marque d'affection. Loin de là. Ce n'était que de la pitié à son égard. Pour le pauvre mec qui avait continué à l'aimer à sens unique tout ce temps. Inutile d'espérer un regard. Il savait ce qu'Aominecchi ressentait réellement. Il savait ce qu'il avait vu par la fenêtre. Mais était-ce aussi simple? Une période de grand froid entre eux durant plusieurs mois et simplement comme ça, ils ressortaient ensemble? Injuste. Il y avait de l'injustice. Pourquoi lui qui avait soutenu le bronzé n'était pas récompensé de ses efforts par un amour partagé comme les deux bleus? Non, il devait rester à sa place. C'était les conditions posées depuis le début de leur relation. La nuit dernière ne voulait absolument rien dire. Rien.

Le copieur respira profondément. Il essaya d'étirer ses lèvres pour dessiner un sourire. Seule une grimace apparut sur son visage. Il devait se reprendre. Oui. C'était formidable… Il devait les féliciter. Il avait tout arrangé de sorte qu'ils se remettent ensemble après tout. C'était bien ce qu'Aominecchi avait voulu depuis le début. Il l'avait soutenu sans faille depuis tout ce temps… Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal? Comme s'il avait du mal à respirer. Comme la fatigue après une partie de basket. Une respiration coupée. Difficile. Non, il devait se retenir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il devait le faire. Il ne devait pas défaillir maintenant. Des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux, quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Il les essuya immédiatement et se releva hâtivement. Il inspira profondément. Il se retourna avec le sourire pour voir que c'était Kasamatsu-sempai.

- Kise… tu t'es pas reposé? T'as mal quelque part?

- Si, si! Mais j'ai glissé sur mon pied. Ria le blond. Je dors encore un peu debout.

- Fait plus attention à toi! Et si tu te blessais? Réprimanda l'ainé. Viens, on va manger. Les autres t'attendent.

- A-Attendez-moi! Kasamatsu-sempai!

Il le rejoignit joyeusement, un peu trop même, ce qui lui valut un coup supplémentaire. Un coup qui le réveilla de son rêve éveillé. Il garda sa face heureuse afin de n'inquiéter personne. Il avait participé au plan, permettant à Aominecchi de reconquérir Kurokocchi. Ce n'était que justice qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Il n'avait pas sa place entre eux. Si cela se trouvait, il s'était trompé quelque part. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Après tout, l'ancien duo ne s'était revu qu'une fois depuis le début de ce camp. Ce n'était tout de même pas assez pour raviver leur flamme. Si? C'était à ce point possible? Ils n'étaient pas dans un manga après tout. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

A l'extérieur, il faisait noir et il ne voyait pas très bien. Même en reconnaissant les silhouettes, Aominecchi aurait très bien pu retirer une poussière dans l'œil de Kurokocchi. Ou bien, durant le choc subit par ses fantasmes éveillés, et plus que pessimiste, Kurokocchi avait repoussé Aominecchi. Il était pathétique. Alors qu'il se devait d'accepter la situation, il se cherchait encore des excuses. Juste parce qu'il avait eu un peu d'attention, une petite faveur la veille, il s'était crut plus important. Quel idiot! Il était temps de revenir à la réalité. Le bronzé ne le choisissait que pour remplacer l'ombre. Rien de plus. Il ne valait rien.

Dans sa chambre, Kagami était assis sur le lit, agité. Kuroko ne revenait pas. Il surveillait l'heure toutes les minutes si ce n'était pas toutes les secondes. Son pied sautillait contre le vieux sol de sa chambre. Il était déjà tard. Son pied droit continuait de sautiller sur place, montrant son impatience et son inquiétude. Il n'aurait pas du le laisser partir seul avec Aomine. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait tenté sur le chemin du retour? En plus, celui-ci allait entraver leur entrainement. Cet…

Une porte claqua. Le rouge réémergea dans la réalité. Il leva la tête et vit son partenaire. Il se redressa immédiatement et détailla son partenaire, sans un mot. Il lui toucha un peu les bras, il examina ses mains, ses poignées, son visage, il le tourna d'un sens ou de l'autre pour vérifier la trace d'un quelconque coup. Rien. Encore un petit examen et… Il était si occupé dans son entreprise qu'il ne remarqua pas l'air surpris de son camarade de chambre.

- Kagami-kun?

- Il t'a touché quelque part? Il t'a fait mal? Pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps à revenir? Est-ce que…

- Kagami-kun, je vais bien.

Taiga arrêta son geste. Il regarda plus attentivement le visage du bleu, très près du sien, et rougit soudainement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de faire cela? Il le relâcha immédiatement, presque trop brusquement, et retourna sur le lit. Il se coucha, dos à son coéquipier. Il avait honte. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris bon sang? Et si l'ombre le prenait mal? Et si… Heureusement que la nuit était bien avancée et qu'on ne pouvait distinguer la couleur de son visage. Il sentit l'ombre se glisser derrière lui mais ne fit rien, ne dit rien. Il entendit juste le murmure d'un remerciement sincère, avant de tomber dans les bras de la Morphée.

Dès le lendemain matin, pas rassuré de laisser une nouvelle fois l'ancien couple seul, Kagami décida de les déranger à chaque tentative du bronzé en s'incrustant dès que possible. Bien que durant la journée, l'entrainement était rigoureux, voir plus que d'habitude vu qu'un certain temps avait été retiré pour faire l'aller-retour dans la montagne, Aida Riko ne laissait rien passer. Elle avait tout compressé au milieu pour maximiser leur temps d'entrainement. Malgré une certaine fainéantise de la part d'Aomine, le rouge et le bleu ciel continuaient à s'entrainer dure. Le doigt bandé resta donc toute la journée à regarder le duo se rapprocher, s'harmoniser, s'entrainer, s'entraider. Il rageait. Il avait beau tout faire pour rester un peu seul avec son Tetsu, ce rouge se débrouiller pour enchainer les exercices. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu, non, de duel entre eux. Qui réussirait à évincer l'autre? Qui aurait le privilège d'obtenir l'ombre? Qui pourrait gagner? C'est ainsi qu'une semaine passa rapidement.

- Kagami-kun, ça va? S'inquiéta Kuroko.

- Hein? Pourquoi? Je pète la forme! S'exclama le rouge avec une tonalité quelque peu éreinté.

- Tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper autant d'Aomine-kun.

- Hein? Je m'en fiche de lui. Répondit le tigre en détournant sa tête. Il était encore là? Je l'avais oublié.

Kuroko voyait bien que son partenaire se surmenait. Non seulement il faisait les allers-retours jusqu'au camp Jigoku, mais en plus, le rouge cherchait tout le temps des noises à Aomine-kun pour essayer de le chasser du camp de Seirin. Il dépensait donc deux fois plus d'énergie dans la journée que la normale. Ses nerfs étaient soumis à rude épreuve. Il était têtu. L'ombre lui avait pourtant assuré que rien ne se passerait plus entre eux. Il soupira dans son coin en observant une nouvelle dispute entre les deux lumières. Ils en avaient de la ressource pour trouver un nouveau sujet de dispute chaque jour. Le bleu ciel baissa son regard et regarda son chien qui lui rendit le même regard. Lui aussi était témoin. Les deux géants étaient désespérants et soupirèrent en même temps.

Le soir venu, à l'heure du raccompagnement de Daiki à son camp, alors que le duo se préparait comme d' habitude, le bronzé dit quelque chose d'inattendu.

- Tetsu, tu peux rester ici.

- Aomine-kun? Dit Kuroko, surpris.

- Kagami suffira pour me ramener. D'ailleurs plus besoin que tu me m'accompagnes tout court. Ca ira avec celui là.

- Qu-quoi ? Pas question! Pourquoi je serais seul avec toi? Tu peux pas rentrer tout seul? S'énerva Kagami.

- Dans ce cas, je demande la même chose à Tetsu et toi…

- On y va, t'es trop lent! Coupa court le tigre.

Le rouge dépassa le bleu foncé et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Aomine fit un signe, tout souriant à Seirin et suivit le guide. Kagami marcha d'un pas énervé et rapide tout en ruminant de sombres pensées quelque peu meurtrières. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi devait-il supporter une pourriture pareille alors qu'il n'avait plus rien au doigt? Et dire qu'il était un génie du ballon. Il était dégouté. Autant par sa personnalité que son talent. Tandis que lui s'entrainait comme un fou, l'autre n'y prêtait aucun effort. S'il voulait sécher son entrainement, qu'il se débrouille tout seul! Pourquoi Seirin devait lui servir d'excuse? Soi-disant qu'il aidait dans la corvée d'eau, il fallait le nourrir? Mais les conditions de leur arrangement était jusqu'à la guérison, alors pourquoi une fois la guérison faite, il fallait encore aller chercher et ramener ce type chez lui? Il passait ses journées à…

- Attention, Kagami! Cria d'une voix grave le fauve.

- Hein?

Trop préoccupé par ses pensées colériques, et distrait par la pénombre environnante, le tigre ne vit pas cette branche à ses pieds. Il se retourna vers le maudit fauteur de trouble afin de répliquer vulgairement quand il se sentit basculer vers l'arrière. Aomine le rattrapa de justesse en s'accrochant à un arbre, s'écorchant légèrement la main fraichement guérie. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et se redressèrent. Ravalant sa fierté, Kagami le remercia en reprenant le chemin. Il était vraiment un idiot. A présent, il lui était redevable. Il soupira profondément.

- Eh! C'est comme ça qu'on remercie son sauveur? Questionna le bleu avec un ton supérieur.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Rétorqua le rouge, têtu en grognant.

- Je me suis fais mal à la main. Annonça nonchalamment le bronzé.

- T'aurais pas pu faire plus attention? Rétorqua Kagami, rageur.

- T'aurais pas pu regarder tes pieds? Répondit Aomine, amusé.

Au camp Seirin, Kuroko regarda ses deux lumières partir en se disputant, comme toujours. Sans lui. Il avait été mis à l'écart. Il devait s'en sentir soulagé, mais étrangement, il ressentit une sorte de pincement au cœur en les voyants. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre par la coach qui rassemblait les joueurs.

- Coach. Appela Kuroko.

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aomine-kun continue de venir au camp alors qu'il est guérit?

- Ah ça? J'ai conclu un accord avec lui. A partir de demain, nous ferons des matchs d'entrainements avec lui. Ce sera toujours bon pour progresser. Si nous arrivons à saisir son jeu, nous nous améliorons et nous le battrons la prochaine fois.

L'ombre resta silencieuse tandis que Riko retourna à l'intérieur du cottage. Numéro deux couina à côté du numéro un qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Quelque chose le dérangeait. Presque comme si c'était…prémédité. Non, quand même pas… Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis le début de cet «arrangement». Il baissa la tête de sorte que ses cheveux cachent ses yeux et retourna à l'intérieur sans un mot, son chien à ses côtés.

En arrivant au camp Jigoku, une fois n'était pas coutume, le couple de géants fut accueillit par la Touou, les titulaires, le coach et Momoi Satsuki. Aomine passa devant ses coéquipiers, n'ayant rien à faire d'eux, salua vaguement le rouge et s'en alla se reposer. Kagami ne sut pas trop quoi dire et voulut s'éclipser quand il fut stoppé par la manager.

- Merci, Kagami-kun.

- Hein? Je n'ai rien fait.

- Seirin a fait en sorte qu'Aomine s'entraine tous les jours, non? C'est un exploit. Complimenta le coach.

- Pas vraiment non. C'est surtout une gêne. Ah, je veux dire…

- Kagami-kun, nous te confions Aomine-kun, d'accord? Et passe mon bonjour à Tetsu-kun, tu veux bien?

- Ah euh… si tu veux… Mais…

- Au moins, cet imbécile s'entraine quelque part! Ca serait mieux s'il le faisait avec son équipe, s'énerva l'un des joueurs de Touou.

- Bah, il ne rouillera pas ainsi. Plaisanta un autre joueur.

- Je suis désolé! Il s'en va toujours tôt le matin et je ne peux pas l'en empêcher! Je suis désolé.

- T'inquiète, c'est pas ta faute, Sakurai.

- Je vais rentrer. Merci de…euh…m'avoir accueilli.

- Fait suer cet imbécile imbu de lui-même! Cria un des titulaires.

- Bon courage. Souhaita le capitaine.

La torture commença dès le lendemain pour le numéro dix de Seirin. Non seulement il découvrait qu'il serait le seul à être de corv… le seul responsable des allers et venus de cet étranger à Seirin, en plus d'être redevable à ce type, mais il fallait également qu'il se batte chaque jour contre lui. La précédente défaite était encore fraiche dans les mémoires. Il y avait même des handicapes pour rééquilibrer un minimum les équipe opposantes. Mais il avait beau se battre de toutes ses forces avec Kuroko à ses côtés, ils n'étaient toujours pas à la hauteur de l'as de Teiko. Comme si ça n'était toujours pas assez satisfaisant, ce bleu était constamment sur son dos. Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus amis? Il n'avait rien dit, ni rien demandé à qui que ce soit. Ce joueur surdoué avait même commencé à l'appeler par son prénom sans même lui demander son autorisation. Quel savoir vivre!

- Oï Taiga, tu préfères Saki-chan ou Mai-chan?

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes magasines pornos!

- T'es dur! Ce sont des albums pour adultes! Saki-chan est érotique par sa candeur, quand à Mai-chan, elle…

- Mais j'en ai rien à faire de tes filles en 2D!

- Tu préfères les mecs? Alors… Je m'y connais pas trop mais ça devrait se trouver. Je demanderais pour toi.

- C'est pas ça! S'emporta Kagami.

Kuroko les regarda se disputer en plein milieu d'un match d'entrainement. Depuis quand étaient-ils si proches? Ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entourait, interrompant le duel. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ils se disputaient une fois de plus le ballon. Ils se courraient après. Ils s'insultaient. Ils plaisantaient ensemble. Lui n'arrivait plus à les suivre sur cette cadence infernale. Il était incapable de suivre un tel rythme. L'homme de l'ombre les regardait s'éloigner loin de lui. Encore une fois, il était relayé loin derrière, à la dernière place. Il était à l'écart. Il était là où il devait être, place réservé pour une ombre. Ces deux là brillaient d'un même éclat. Tetsuya avait l'impression de retourner à l'époque du collège, quand Aomine était encore sa lumière, quand il était derrière, incapable de faire un pas devant l'autre.

- Oï Tetsu! Tu vas rester à la traine encore longtemps?

- Kuroko? T'es déjà fatigué?

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être affecté par votre bêtise.

L'homme de l'ombre dépassa ses lumières et courut loin d'eux. Ils ne se laissèrent pas faire et le rattrapa en un instant sans effort, lui demandant des explications. Le bleu continua d'opposer des arguments à Kagami tandis que le rouge ne restait pas de marbre face aux insinuations perverses de son adversaire. Le propriétaire du chien se retrouva à nouveau au milieu de leur dispute, mal à l'aise. Combien de temps encore allaient-ils se crier au dessus de lui? En l'ignorant?

Soudain, Aomine frôla le bras de son ancienne ombre qui tressaillit. L'avait-il fait exprès? L'ombre ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps quand il vit les deux géants bras dessus bras dessous passés devant lui sur un nouveau sujet de dispute. Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre. Sans lui. Il grinça des dents. Depuis quand espérait-il un regard? Depuis quelques jours déjà, son ancien partenaire l'ignorait. Il aurait du s'en sentir soulager. S'il n'avait pas jeté son dévolu sur son partenaire actuelle. Il aurait préféré continuer à repousser les avances du bronzé plutôt que le voir partir ailleurs. Quel égoïste!

Un soir, Kagami revient dans sa chambre après un passage sous la douche, une serviette autour du cou. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Il se massa légèrement une épaule puis l'autre. Il avait besoin de repos. Ce n'était pas humain comme rythme de vie. Cette maudite Riko voulait les épuiser à mort avant la prochaine compétition de basket? Il soupira. Il voulait arrêter de servir de guide à l'autre pervers. A force de monter et descendre la montagne du camp Jigoku, il avait l'impression de connaitre cette forêt par cœur. Pourquoi après plus de deux semaines de trajets quotidiens, cet imbécile bleu n'était toujours pas fichu de se souvenir du chemin? Il ruminait encore ses pensées quand il vit son partenaire couché, dos à lui. D'habitude, il l'attendait assit, entrain de lire un de ces mystérieux livres.

- Kuroko? Tu dors?

Taiga s'approcha doucement du lit. Peut-être que l'entrainement était trop intense et que le bleu avait besoin de repos. Le rouge se pencha vers son camarade de chambre pour vérifier s'il dormait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit un aboiement. Il sursauta sur le lit, bousculant son ombre qui faillit être éjecté du lit. Celui-ci se redressa mécontent, l'air mal réveillé.

- K-Kuroko! Enfoiré! Qu'est-ce que ton chien fait ici? Demanda Kagami en secouant rageusement l'ombre.

Il maudissait de toutes ses tripes ce lycéen qui possédait ce chien. Il le fusilla du regard, une aura meurtrière en arrière plan. Ce maudit Kuroko le savait pourtant, qu'il ne supportait pas les chiens, alors pourquoi l'autoriser à entrer dans le seul lieu où l'animal ne pouvait pas entrer d'ordinaire?

- Il pleut.

- Il dort toujours dans la cuisine!

Et même si la cuisine fuyait à cause du toit pourri, il y avait une table dans la pièce qui pouvait toujours le protéger de la pluie intérieure. Il n'était pas dupe. Son partenaire lui en voulait pour quelque chose! Mais quoi? A moins que c'était amusant de le voir paniquer de la sorte?

- Il avait froid.

- Donne-lui une couverture! Il dort pas ici! Il n'a rien à faire dans une chambre!

- Dans ce cas, c'est mon chien de garde.

- Contre qui? Y a pas de changement de statut ni de promotion! Y a que toi et moi dans cette chambre! Et on dort ensemble depuis le début du camp! Pas besoin du chien pour monter la garde!

Kuroko ramassa numéro deux au pied du lit et le montra à ce cher Kagami qui avait sauté hors du lit pour rejoindre un coin de la chambre. Le numéro un mena son animal domestique dans ses bras partout à la poursuite du géant rouge qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Finalement, après plusieurs tours de chambre, Taiga rampa jusqu'à la porte en tentant de s'échapper en attrapant la poignée de porte. Alors qu'il allait réussit son exploit héroïque, il entendit des pas s'éloigner puis un lit qui grinçait. Ne bougeant pas dans un premier temps, le rouge finit par se retourner tout en ayant peur d'une subite charge du canin. Ce qu'il vit derrière lui fut pire que l'apocalypse.

- Je dors où? Il vient de piquer ma place!

- Vous n'avez qu'à échanger de place.

- Mais arrête de bouder, j'ai rien fait!

- Je ne boude pas.

- Vous allez la fermer le couple d'idiot? Je vais tripler l'entrainement de demain! Hurla une voix féminine du fin fond du couloir.

Le dunker déglutit et soupira, désespéré. Ca allait encore lui retomber dessus cette histoire. Il se redressa et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand une voix le retint.

- Finalement, tu t'entends bien avec Aomine-kun.

- Hein?

Le rouge s'arrêta de parler, la main devant la bouche à cause de sa grosse voix. Il tendit l'oreille une seconde avant de relâcher la pression. Il se retourna ensuite vers son camarade tout en se collant à la porte. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de la bête .Tant qu'elle restait loin de lui, ça allait. Il reprit en chuchotant, maitrisant sa voix au maximum.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lâcha-t-il, en détournant son regard.

- … De rien.

- Tu veux que…j'arrête de lui parler?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça? Le rapatrié des États-Unis se gratta la tête, pensif. Il revisita les derniers jours en accélérés. Il était vrai que depuis qu'Aomine lui avait sauvé la vie, rajoutant par dessus l'équipe qui l'avait confié à lui, celui-ci paraissait moins insupportable. Il lui paraissait même presque normal. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un de son âge, avec qui partager une même passion, avec qui parler de certain sujet dont il n'aborderait pas un mot à ses ainés… Bien que son camarade de classe remplisse certaines conditions, certains sentiments entravaient cette sensation de liberté qui l'étreignait. Cette complicité avec l'autre géant. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais face à son rival. Peut-être que l'ombre avait encore des ressentiments à son égard.

- Je sais bien qu'il t'a fait subir des choses horribles mais…au fond, c'est un bon gars. C'était sans doute sur…

Toujours dos à Kagami depuis le début, Kuroko écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi donc, ces deux là s'étaient rapprochés à ce point là? Il se recroquevilla légèrement, de sorte que le rouge ne voit pas le mouvement. Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur ses yeux, les cachant derrière un voile bleu.

- Je ne le déteste pas.

- Mais il avait du…

- Il n'a pas besoin d'être défendu. Je le connaissais très bien.

- J-je ne cherche pas à le défendre. Juste… Comment dire… C'est comme s'il…était…un peu… comme moi. Il me comprend sur certain truc et euh… Enfin… Je ne l'aime toujours pas, mais…je le supporte mieux qu'avant.

Kuroko jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers sa lumière, quand il vit de légères rougeurs sur ses joues. Il regretta sa curiosité soudaine. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement sous la surprise. Le bleu fit en sorte de bien rester dos au numéro dix et de garder Tetsuya numéro deux dans ses bras. Celui-ci couina un coup avant de tourner sa tête vers le rouge qui sursauta à la rencontre de ce regard. Il était sur le qui-vive. Le géant défit l'animal des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il déchiffra un air qu'il pensait supérieur chez le canin, du genre «c'est moi qui suis dans ses bras et pas toi» ou bien était-ce «je prends le lit et toi la cuisine». Énervé, Taiga quitta la chambre pour essayer de se trouver un nouveau lieu de repos pour la nuit.

A Jigoku, une tête blonde se faufila dans les couloirs pour arriver dans les dortoirs réservés à la Touou. Il frappa deux coups sur la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, une fois sur que le chemin était libre. Il s'approcha du corps athlétique devant lui pour épouser ses formes avec son corps quand il fut repoussé violement vers le lit. Là, il fut bloqué sous le corps imposant à la chevelure bleu nuit.

- Kise, enfoiré!

- Aominecchi! J'ai encore un peu mal aux reins, alors si tu pouvais éviter d'être aussi brusque…

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas encore fait?

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis mes entrainements avec assiduité!

- Si tu veux ta récompense, t'as intérêt à t'y mettre de suite.

- Dans ce cas, je veux une motivation.

La vue d'Aomine s'habitua aux ténèbres de la chambre. Il distingua une légère gêne chez son interlocuteur. Il se lécha les lèvres.

- T'es vraiment une salope, Kise.

- C'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça.

Daiki fondit sur Ryota qui ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Il laissa échapper quelques soupirs de bien-être tout en lui agrippant la chemise. Ils étaient en quelque sorte devenus à ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amants. Juste des partenaires. De plaisirs charnels. Rien de plus. Il le savait, qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le cœur froid et glacial du fauve. Cet idiot l'utilisait à des fins personnelles. Ignoble. Mais le plus risible dans tout cela, c'était qu'il l'acceptait. Tant qu'il pouvait rester à ses côtés, il l'accepterait. Pour combien de temps? Juste le temps de le remettre avec Kurokocchi, le temps d'y faire une croix dessus, et il pourrait dire adieux à ses «privilèges». Juste le temps de s'y faire à cette idée, et il l'aiderait sans commune mesure.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit sur Kagami.

- O-oui… Soupira Kise.

Contrairement à son cœur, les mains de Daiki étaient brulantes. Elles parcouraient son corps d'une telle façon qu'il ne pouvait que fondre à son contact. Il avait l'impression d'être parcourut par un courant électrique, suivant la trace de ses doigts sur sa peau.

- Fait en sorte que Tetsu ne pense plus qu'à moi et Kagami. Il faut que j'accapare ses pensées.

- Je…je sais… se retint le blond.

- Tant que je garde ma place dans son cœur, peut m'importe que ce soit de l'amour ou de la haine.

Le copieur se mordit l'index afin de ne pas gémir trop fort. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'abimer les doigts ainsi. Il était un professionnel après tout. Au lieu d'utiliser ses dents, il bloqua tout le passage avec sa main. Mais ainsi, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il avait besoin d'une pause. De l'eau perlait au coin de ses yeux.

- La prochaine fois que tu me désobéis, et je te punirais comme il se doit.

- Ne…t'inquiète pas… Je sais…

- Je te détruirai de l'intérieur.

Sa voix était froide. Il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui alors qu'il le touchait, le torturait, le désirait. Il était violent. Il était maladroit. Il ne savait que provoquer le mal autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Mais il l'acceptait. Il ne le trahirait pas. Après tout, il le savait depuis le début, qu'il aimait un homme cruel.

Le lendemain après-midi, lors de la pause, Kagami et Aomine s'éloignèrent une énième fois en se disputant. Kuroko, laissé derrière, préféra ne pas les suivre. Habituellement, il subissait leur dispute sans intérêt sur les magasines pornos. Mais cette fois, il préféra s'isoler. S'ils s'entendaient si bien, il n'avait pas besoin d'y aller. D'ailleurs, sans doute qu'il n'y airait aucun des deux qui remarquerait son absence. Il alla se reposer un peu à l'écart du reste quand il entendit une voix.

- Kurokocchi! Murmura cette voix.

Tetsuya se retourna dans tous les sens, sans voir celui auquel il pensait. Après quelque instant, celui-ci apparut devant lui, des feuilles dans les cheveux. Il était comme d'habitude. Toujours aussi souriant.

- Je me suis éclipsé de mon entrainement. Ah! Soupira-t-il. Je suis sûr que Kasamatsu-sempai va m'en vouloir.

- Pourquoi tu es ici? Tu veux t'amuser comme Aomine-kun?

- Ah non, en fait, je voulais te prévenir d'un certain…danger.

Oui, il devait remplir sa mission. Il était horrible donc il le ferait, quel qu'en soit les conséquences. Aominecchi avait confiance en lui. Il ne pouvait pas le trahir. Il devait…le faire. Tout simplement.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à Kagamicchi. Aominecchi voulait te récupérer, mais finalement, on dirait…

- Kise-kun?

- Aominecchi pourrait bien le dévorer. Kurokocchi.

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

- Et bien…

Une goutte de sueur perla de son front. Le soleil tapait fort. Impossible de le percer à jour. Encore un effort et il aurait terminé. Mais franchement. Aominecchi? Dévorer Kagamicchi? Il avait envi de rire. En était-il capable? Pas vraiment. Deux fortes têtes pareilles, impossible que Kurokocchi le croit.

En bougeant un peu, le tee-shirt de Ryota se déplaça légèrement, laissant entrevoir des petits bleus sur son torse. Il ne fallait pas être idiot pour ignorer ce que c'était.

- Kise. Il y a des moustiques au camp? Tu as des piqures ici.

- Ah, oui… Comme je traine pas mal dehors, je me…

Des piqures? Et puis quoi encore? Ca s'appelait des suçons. Kurokocchi n'était quand même pas si innocent que cela, si? Alors qu'il était sorti avec ce pervers d'Aominecchi? Kise était irrité. Pourquoi Kurokocchi était-il encore si pur, si innocent, alors que lui était devenu si horrible, si sale? Il ferait n'importe quoi pour une caresse, un baiser, un regard. Il était énervé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à l'être. Sa mission était plus importante. Il quitta son visage souriant et se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester calme. Il était comme possédé par le diable.

- En fait, non. Tu vois, ce ne sont pas des piqures, mais des suçons. Kurokocchi.

- Des… Kuroko rougit.

- D'Aominecchi.

Le sang de Kuroko se glaça. Comme cela? Ces traces étaient faites par…Aomine-kun? Lui et Kise avaient…ce genre de relation? Mais, il avait dit que c'était Kagami qui…

- Vois-tu… Aominecchi m'a fait des tas de choses. Il m'a caressé. Il m'a embrassé. Il m'a fait me sentir tout sale et mouillé…

- …arrête… Murmura Kuroko, la tête basse.

- …ici…

Le joueur de Kaijo prit la petite main de son ancien coéquipier et le dirigea vers son bas ventre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était censé dire. Il devait arrêter. Sinon, Aominecchi lui en voudrait. Il ne devait rien dire sur sa relation nocturne. Non, il voulait se garder le bleu et écarter tout rival. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait si possessif après quelques caresses.

- Il m'a marqué. Je lui appartiens tout entier. Chaque suçon en est la preuve.

- Kise-kun….

- Regarde.

Il remonta légèrement son tee-shirt, et déjà une myriade de petits bleus disperser un peu partout. Combien de temps? Combien de temps pour en faire un, pour en faire autant. Combien de fois pour arriver à un tel résultat? Il regarda cette innocence ce détruire au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait le tissu. Ainsi, même une ombre pouvait être corrompue?

Il en avait trop dit. Il devait s'arrêter. Il devait se reconcentrer sur Kagamicchi et Aominecchi… Aominecchi et… lui. Tous les deux… après l'avoir presque réduit plus bas qu'un esclave, il allait voir ailleurs. Il voulait posséder Kuroko et Kagami. Il était cupide. Mais il l'aimait. Parce qu'il l'aimait, il voulait le garder pour lui. Mais le bleu allait le détester. Mais qu'importe, il ne posséderait plus Kurokocchi, et encore moins Kagamicchi. Il resterait le seul.

- Et il s'apprête à faire la même chose avec…

- Arrête… ne dis plus rien. Kise-kun.

- Kagamicchi.

- Arrête!

Le bleu recula brusquement, choqué. Il repoussa de toutes ses forces le blond qui fut projeté lui aussi. C'est lorsque le blond tomba au sol que le duo de lumière revient chercher l'ombre qui leur avait faussé compagnie. Ils étaient venus le chercher quand ils virent avec surprise un mouvement de violence de la part de Tetsuya. Lui qui d'habitude n'était pas du genre violent, surtout envers un ami. Kagami aida le joueur de Kaijo à se relever tandis qu'Aomine se dirigeait vers le joueur de Seirin.

Daiki voulut toucher son ex quand celui le repoussa pour courir, s'enfuir loin de lui. Taiga essaya de le rappeler, sans succès. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre les deux anciens joueurs de Teiko, le temps de venir le chercher? Ce qu'il ne vit pas, ce fut le sourire satisfait d'un fauve, dos à lui.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les commentaires!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

J'ai un peu arrêté l'écriture à cause d'_Eureka Seven_. Il faut dire que 65 épisodes, ça prend du temps à visionner. Mais ça va maintenant! Je reprends ma fic après une semaine de repos XD Je suis incorrigible! Dès que j'ai un peu d'avance dans mes écrits, il faut toujours que je traine…

De plus en plus de lecteurs? C'est super! De plus en plus de reviews? C'est génial! Continuez à me soutenir ainsi, s'il vous plait m(_ _)m Je vous réserve une **petite surprise** à la fin! On va dire que c'est pour fêter les **1000 vues **(disons que quand je poste le chapitre, ça a déjà dépassé les 1300 XD Merci)! Je remercie aussi les reviewers anonymes, ceux qui m'ont ajoué en suivie et favori! ^^

Alors, je sais pas si le chapitre 6 arrivera à temps, j'ai arrêté d'écrire un moment car je suis en deuil. Oui, mon disque dur a décidé de m'abandonner et me laisser seule. La cause de sa mort, un choc par terre. Le choc a été rude pour moi. Voilà 2To de parti. Que la vie est difficile.

Je remercie **Zangyaku-sama** qui a eut la bonté de me réclamer son chapitre en avance XD Ca a eu pour effet de sauver ce chapitre qui fut un rescapé de l'accident cité plus haut.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le camp Jigoku**

**Chapitre 5**

En se réveillant le matin, seul en compagnie de son animal domestique, Tetsuya numéro deux, Kuroko ne sentit pas cette chaleur habituelle qui devait normalement être à ses côtés, l'enveloppant, l'étouffant. Il avait été tellement distrait qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'absence de son partenaire jusqu'à ce matin. Depuis combien de jour déjà? Il se retourna, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se recroquevilla et ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il vit une masse noire devant lui. Il tendit la main et la caressa. L'adolescent aux cheveux de couleur ciel eu du mal à se lever. Il frotta ses yeux et bailla un bon coup. Il tourna la tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre, comme à la recherche de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un. Aucune trace de rouge dans la pièce. Il se leva doucement et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers, se réveillant un peu plus à chaque pas. Il entendit un brouhaha en provenance de la cuisine. Il se décida à y jeter un coup d'œil et vit les joueurs de Seirin attroupés autour de la table à manger. Il s'infiltra jusqu'au au premier rang et vit le spectacle. Kagami était couché sur la table, ronflant la bouche grande ouverte, les pieds dépassant de la table. Il avait une simple veste sur le ventre.

- Bakagami! Hurla Riko en le frappant avec un éventail.

Taiga se réveilla brusquement en hurlant, faisant face à une soudaine douleur crânienne et fit un mauvais mouvement qui le fit tomber par terre. Sa face s'écrasa violement contre le sol grinçant et faillit le faire céder sous son poids causé par la chute. Il se releva avec souffrance et se demanda un instant pourquoi il était là.

- Bakagami! Pourquoi tu dors la cuisine? Encore! Je ne t'ai pas mis dans la même chambre que Kuroko-kun pour que tu puisses dormir ailleurs quand ça t'arrange!

- Ah, désolé. Euh… Je voulais prendre un verre d'eau et j'ai fini par m'endormir ici.

Kuroko savait qu'il mentait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit que c'était à cause de lui? Il l'avait taquiné avec numéro deux, comme s'il cherchait à le chasser de leur chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu ça. Il aurait préféré que son partenaire réagir un peu plus. Qu'ils parlent plus. Depuis qu'Aomine avait pris en chasse le lycéen aux cheveux de feu, leu temps avait comme été dévoré.

Au final, les joueurs de Seirin se dispersèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus pour aller faire un brin de toilette avant de commencer leur petit déjeuner. Ils débutaient leur journée de manière assez musclé. Leur coach perdait de plus en plus patience avec le duo de seconde. A cause d'eux, les pauvres ainés aussi trinquaient pour leur bêtise. Une responsabilité collective qu'elle disait. L'ombre resta jusqu'à la fin du dispersement. Quand son camarade de chambre s'apprêtait à se lever, il lui tendit sa main.

- Je suis désolé.

Le rouge le regarda surprit puis accepta la main tendue en souriant. Il la prit et tira dessus pour se relever. Du moins, faisait mine de le faire. Le maitre de numéro deux tira en arrière pour aide le géant à se relever. Mais qui aurait cru que celui qui avait dormi dans la cuisine ne ferait aucun effort pour se relever? Kuroko voulut lâcher la main quand il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas se libérer de cette poigne de fer. Il tira donc de toutes ses forces pour tenter de bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, cette montagne de muscle. Mais à force de jouer, Kagami fit trébucher son ombre qui atterrit sur lui, direct dans ses bras. Il rit un bon coup, content de sa farce.

- Maintenant, on est quitte! Ah! J'ai mal au dos. Tu sais depuis combien de temps je dors sur cette table?

Tetsuya se redressa et releva la tête. Celle de Taiga lui semblait incroyablement proche du sien. Celui-ci arrêta de rire et rougit quand il remarqua leur position quelque peu équivoque. Il voulut dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu à nouveau par coup d'éventail. La première interruption fut son sommeil amputé.

- Si le couple d'idiot a finit de se réconcilier, qu'ils aillent se laver en vitesse! Y a pas que ça à faire aujourd'hui!

Puis la routine reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Un réveil douloureux pour certain, plus doux pour d'autre, à pleurer pour le reste. Un matin agité par les seigneurs des deux de tension au saut du lit, un petit déjeuner bruyant dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le détail des tortures du jour puis, l'heure d'aller chercher Aomine arriva. Comme depuis un certain temps déjà, le tigre se prépara à pénétrer dans la forêt quand il sentit quelque chose accrocher son tee-shirt. Il se retourna et vit le bleu.

Le deuxième membre du duo de seconde avait sentit qu'il devait intervenir. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'attraper la manche du tee-shirt de son camarade, comme un enfant qui ne voulait pas laisser quelqu'un qu'il aimait partir sans lui. Quand il se rendit compte de son geste, Kagami s'était déjà retourné, surpris. Il le lâcha en vitesse et resta planté là, ne sachant quoi faire. Il cacha ses mains dans son dos, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait fait cela.

- Kuroko?

- Kagami-kun… Fais… Fait attention.

- T'inquiète! J'ai fait le chemin tellement de fois que je pourrais y aller les yeux fermés!

- Ce n'est pas ça, lâcha le bleu en murmurant.

- Hein? J'ai pas entendu. Dit le rouge en tendant l'oreille.

- Sois prudent quand même.

- Merci!

Le numéro dix lui lança un sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Le numéro onze lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif mais laissa l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Puis Kagami s'enfonça dans la forêt, accomplissant sa…sa mission quotidienne, c'est-à-dire aller chercher le joueur de Touou sans se douter des tourments de son compagnon.

Le reste de la journée fut un enfer. Pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, Aomine s'est retrouvé à faire les punit- les entrainements du duo de Seirin. Comme l'avait suggérer l'un des coéquipiers de l'As, il suait à grosse goutte. A tel point que s'en était presque insoutenable. Douloureux. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il plus entrainé de la sorte? Se donner à fond dans ce qu'il faisait? Se dépenser autant? Il aurait très bien pu abandonner et partir, comme avec son école actuelle où il séchait à la moindre occasion, mais le fait est qu'il voulait mener son plan à bien. Il devait rester.

- Bakagami! Viens m'aider à distribuer les glaces! Ordonna Riko.

- Pourquoi moi? Se plaignit Bakagami.

- Parce que tu fais trop de bruit la nuit avec Kuroko!

Kagami râla, laissant seul Kuroko et Aomine près du cottage. Toute l'équipe était réunie un peu partout autour de leur maison et le pauvre rouge du faire le tour avec la coach pour distribuer à chacun une récompense pour leur effort. Étant un peu nulle en cuisine, même si ce n'était que de simples citrons au miel, mieux valait compter sur une valeur plus sûr et rafraichissante. Une friandise une fois de temps en temps ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Le joueur intrus rageait. Qu'entendait cette stupide lycéenne quand elle disait que son Kagami et son Kuroko faisaient du bruit la nuit? Avaient-ils franchit les étapes malgré ce qui a été dit? Et son plan de rapprochement? Durant ce temps, l'ancien couple resta silencieux, assis dans leur coin. Ils étaient assis côte à côte sans pour autant se toucher, laissant un petit espace entre eux. Si loin et si près à la fois. Les lycéens aux couleurs bleutés pouvaient sentir la chaleur de l'autre dégager de les pores de leur peau, les sentir se caresser, sans pour autant se toucher. Puis soudain…

- Hier…

- …

- Je crois que Kise t'a dit quelque chose sur moi.

Le plus petit rougit en repensant à ce qu'il avait découvert. Un choc. Il se souvenait de ces traces qui contrastaient sur la peau blanche du mannequin. Puis, il se rappela de la suite. Aomine-kun et Kise-kun. Aomine-kun et Kagami-kun. Il ne s'intéressait qu'à lui-même, ne pensant pas à la personne qu'il blessait par ses actes. Le rouge laissa place à l'ombre sur le visage du joueur de Seirin. Ce n'était pas le moment de rougir. Avec Aomine-kun…avec lui… Kagami-kun était en danger.

L'homme cruel en profita pour réduire leur distance en passant un bras par-dessus l'épaule de l'objet de sa convoitise. Celui-ci essaya de se dégager mais il fut retenu par la grande force physique de son agresseur. Il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper. Il préférait le détruire plutôt que de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. Tetsu lui appartenait encore aujourd'hui.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que Taiga fera.

- Ne l'entraine pas dans tes histoires, Aomine-kun.

- Je suis sûr qu'il me choisira.

- Là n'est pas la question, Aomine-kun, mais…

- Après tout, je te suis supérieur.

Daiki effleura l'oreille de Tetsu avec ses lèvres et souffla. Ca faisait longtemps que l'ombre n'avait plus ressentit cela et rougit au contact. Il se débattit une fois de plus, sans succès. Le fauve voulait le dévorer tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il devait patienter. Plus sa proie se débattait et plus il prenait du plaisir. Il ne fallait pas tout raté à cause de sa faim.

- Tu es faible, aussi bien au basket qu'en tant qu'homme.

- Je-

- Je vous apporte les glaces!

Kagami arriva par derrière et les surpris collé l'un à l'autre. Est-ce qu'ils seraient…derrière son dos… Aomine se leva et prit deux glaces. Il tendit la bleue à Kuroko et se prit la rose, laissant une rouge pour celui qui les avait apporté.

- He! Je voulais la bleue! Reprocha Kagami à Aomine.

- C'est la préférée de Tetsu.

- A-ah bon? Bon…si tu le dis… C'est pas grave alors.

- Tu veux la rose?

- Sans façon.

Le rouge s'aperçut à quel point il ne connaissait pas les goûts de son coéquipier. À part le milkshake à la vanille dans leur fastfood habituel, que connaissait-il de lui? Il regarda Kuroko enlever l'emballage et mettre la glace à l'eau dans la bouche. Il commença par le haut, puis commença à lécher ce qui avait un peu fondu. Il donna de petits coups de langue puis des grands, avant de l'enfoncer dans la bouche avant de mordre dedans pour laisser fondre sur sa langue. Kagami déglutit en voyant le passeur manger ainsi. Aomine le regarda, amusé, et en profita. Il se plaça derrière le plus petit des trois et passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Il allongea son cou puis mordit une grande bouchée dans la glace bleue.

- Aomine-kun…

- Moi aussi j'aime ben la bleue. Tiens, pour compenser.

Aomine tendit sa glace rose pas encore entamé. Tetsu hésita un instant avant de mordre un coup à l'intérieur. Un petit rien comparé à ce que le géant bleu avait avalé de la sienne. La faute à sa petite bouche et sa petite bouchée. Le bronzé lança un sourire vainqueur à Taiga qui ruminait devant ce spectacle. Sous l'impulsion, il tendit également sa glace pour la faire gouter. Tetsu fit la moue avant de la mordre. Il tendit ensuite sa glace pour qu'elle se fasse dévorer. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de la glace bleue. Il regarda la dernière bouchée qui ne demandait qu'à disparaitre dans l'un des trois estomacs.

- Vous auriez pu me dire que vous voulez la bleue…

- Ahah, Tetsu! Tu te fais toujours avoir!

L'ancienne lumière allait profiter d'un moment d'inattention pour avaler la dernière bouchée quand Kuroko l'éloigna le plus loin possible avec ses petits bras. Le bleu foncé ne se laissa pas faire et tenta de l'attraper, quand ce fut le rouge qui dévora la dernière bouchée, mécontent de voir une telle proximité chez l'ancien couple. Après avoir passé des jours à s'ignorer, les voilà qui flirtaient devant lui. Ils le prenaient pour quoi au juste? Pour celui qui leur tiendra la chandelle bien gentiment sans rien dire? Il n'avait tout de même pas tout fait pour supporter l'intrus pour que celui-ci tombe dans les bras de son bleu à lui! Non, enfin, pas son… enfin, techniquement si mais… surtout…en tant que partenaire… Oui! Enfin… de jeu… non, de basket! Voilà! Bref, il savait de quoi il pensait, enfin, presque…

L'ombre vit la dernière bouchée de sa glace préférée disparaitre dans la bouche d'une boule rouge non identifié. Plus de glace. Un simple bâton. Il baissa la tête et se leva sans lâcher un mot. Il n'en avait mangé qu'une bouchée. Rien que la toute petite bouchée. Parce que c'était des géants, leur bouche était énorme. Il suffisait de voir la taille de sa bouchée sur leur glace respective et son bâton vide. Il abandonna son bâton, toujours dans la bouche de ce Bakagami et s'en alla en laissant les deux ogres seuls. En s'éloignant, il entendit un nouvel échange de paroles très animés entre ces deux là. Finalement, peut-être qu'ils avaient mangé sa glace pour être seul tous les deux…

- Pourquoi t'a prit la dernière bouchée? Réprimanda Aomine, exaspéré.

- Hein? C'était pas le but? Répondit Kagami, incrédule.

- Bakagami! Le but c'était de laisser fondre la dernière partie pour le voir la lécher de partout.

- Venant de toi, ça fait pervers. Dit le rouge, dégouté.

- En plus, c'était sa glace préféré. Ca y est. Tetsu te déteste. Rajouta le bronzé.

- Pour une glace?

- Murasakibara a mangé sa glace et Tetsu a arrêté de lui passer le ballon pendant une semaine.

- Tu veux dire qu'il va me faire la tête alors qu'on vient de se réconcilier?

- Parce que vous vous êtes disputé? Demanda l'ancienne lumière, intéressé.

- Non, plutôt avec son chien en fait. Se rattrapa le tigre.

Puis ils engagèrent une conversation sur la terreur des chiens. Kuroko qui s'était arrêté de marcher repris sa course. Et ne leur adressa plus une parole de toute la journée. Il était plus têtu et rancunier que prévu. Même son ancien équipier y trouva de la surprise. Quand au match d'entrainement, coup de grâce de chaque calvaire quotidien, Taiga ratait tous ses rattrapages de balle. Est-ce que l'ombre faisait exprès de la lui faire rater ou était-ce lui qui était dans une petite forme? Dans tous les cas, la démone impératrice de Seirin lui tomba dessus et Tetsuya numéro deux se fit un plaisir d'aboyer à chaque balle passée.

Le soir venu, le boudeur laissa le numéro deux dormir à sa place habituelle dans la cuisine et attendit son camarade de chambre qui venait juste de rentrer. Attendant son arrivée, le maitre du chien noir et blanc se coucha sur le lit, profitant de toute la surface, les yeux fermés. Il allait s'endormir ainsi quand il sentit une chaleur autour de lui. Il sentit un poids sur son dos et ouvrit les yeux. Il bougea légèrement, faisant ainsi redresser l'homme derrière lui.

- Me dit pas qu'après le chien, c'est toi qui va me prendre ma place!

Kuroko se redressa et rejoignit sa place à quatre pattes. Kagami grinça des dents. Juste pour une simple petite glace et l'homme de l'ombre ne lui adressait plus la parole. Qui, d'ailleurs, se vengeait en lui faisait rater toutes ses réceptions! Le pire, c'était qu'il paraissait réussir toutes ses passes alors qu'il les ratait toutes! Sans aucune exception! Il n'était pas un génie de la passe pour rien. Mais cette situation était insupportable.

- Kuroko! Tu veux bien arrêter de faire la tête et me parler? Ouvre au moins cette satanée bouche!

Refusant de lui adresser la parole et le prenant au mot, le lycéen ouvrit simplement la bouche sans lâcher un seul son. Au moment de la refermer, la lumière ternie lança quelque chose à l'intérieur. Le bleu referma la bouche sous le coup, puis sentit une petite boule sucrée sur sa langue.

- J'te jure! Tout ça pour une glace. Avec ça, arrête de bouder. Si t'as encore quelque chose contre moi, dit-le tout de suite.

Tetsu se redressa en position assise et suça son bonbon dans la bouche. Sucrée et légèrement acidulé. Il joua avec sur sa langue, résidant toujours dans son silence. Taiga s'assit également à côté, attendant une réaction. Il regardait devant lui, n'osant pas croiser le regard son camarade tout de suite. Soudain, il reçut un coup dans les côtes. Douloureux. Très douloureux. De petits doigts aussi durs que de la pierre. Cet enfoiré de Kuroko avait cruellement planté ses doigts dans sa chair.

- Me donner un bonbon la nuit, tu veux que j'aie des caries?

Kagami soupira de soulagement et de douleur. Leur «dispute» avait prit fin, n'est-ce pas? Il lui avait adressé la parole et agressé ses côtes. C'était bon, non? Il renvoya ensuite le même coup à son partenaire qui s'écroula sur le lit, lui aussi tordu par la souffrance.

- Ca, c'est pour m'avoir fait passer pour un imbécile aujourd'hui. C'était quoi ces passes pourries?

- Je les ai tous réussi.

- Ton but c'était donc de me faire passer pour un imbécile?

- J'ai été troublé par la répétition des «Bakagami» de la coach.

- Enfoiré de Kuroko!

Malgré cette joute verbale, ils avaient l'air serein. Un léger coup de poing sans force par-ci, un retour par-là et le tour était joué. Ils restèrent couchés sur la longueur du lit, laissant leur pied dépasser, enfin, surtout Kagami qui avait toutes ses jambes hors du lit. L'atmosphère s'était enfin détendue. Ils profitaient de ce rare moment de paix pour la savourer à outrance. Seul le bruit du bonbon dans la bouche de l'homme de l'ombre résonnait dans la pièce. La lumière rougit à la pensée d'un bonbon roulant à l'aide d'un certain muscle, d'un côté à l'autre de la petite cavité buccale. Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré d'Aomine qui lui inculquait des pensées perverses dans la tête à longueur de journée.

- Kagami-kun…

- Hum?

- … Tu devrais faire attention…

- Hein?

- …à Aomine-kun.

L'adolescent aux cheveux de feu se redressa sur ses coudes, surpris, et regarda le dos de Kuroko. Lui? Faire attention à ce pervers? Mais c'était plutôt à l'ombre de faire attention! Déjà qu'il s'échangeait des baisers indirecte devant lui, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire que c'était lui qui était visé!

- C'est pas plutôt à toi de faire attention à Aomine? Vous vous câlinez, vous donnez des baisers indirects…

- Des baisers?

Le géant qui avait peur des chiens rougit à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se maudit d'avoir laissé échapper sa pensée. Peut-être parce que les deux anciens de Teiko avaient été ensemble, ça ne leur semblait pas étrange de partager une glace. Si c'était le cas, c'était encore pire. Ainsi, ils flirteraient sans flirter? Sous son nez? Il voyait bien le petit sourire de Daiki, se moquant de lui. Ca l'irritait.

- Ta glace là! T'a mordu dedans et lui il en profite pour avaler ce morceau là, c'est louche, non?

- Dans ce cas, toi aussi tu l'as embrassé.

- Non! Moi, je t'empêchais de répondre à son baiser.

- Techniquement, on a fait que mordre dedans.

- C'est pareil!

- Tu sais que tu es parfois puéril, Kagami-kun?

Maintenant que le duo s'était réconcilié, ils se sentirent plus légers. Leurs gentilles petites disputes, leurs petits jeux… Tout cela leur avait manqué. Fatigués de leurs petits jeux, tous deux couchés sur le côté, Kagami l'entourait de ses bras comme avant. Il fallait bien économiser de la place sur ce petit lit. Il était trop fatigué pour bouger. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Ils étaient bien comme ça. Si le joueur de Touou n'avait pas rajouté son grain de sel depuis leur rencontre, il n'aurait fait aucun doute qu'ils auraient continués à s'amuser durant ce camp.

Taiga murmura plus pour lui que pour Tetsuya. Sa voix semblait boudeuse, presque enfantine. Le lycéen au bonbon à la fraise dans la bouche sourit.

- Je suis pas puéril.

- Tu viens juste de le prouver.

- Quoi? Mais ce mec te poursuit! Vous avez rompu non? Alors pourquoi il te colle toujours autant?

- Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qu'il préfère?

- Hein? Je l'empêche de trop t'approcher! Même si on s'entend un peu mieux, je…

- Je ne retournerai pas près d'Aomine-kun.

- A-ah… Oui… D'accord…

- Mais toi, tu t'entends bien avec lui.

- Normal, nous sommes rivaux, et pas qu'au basket!

L'ombre regarda sa lumière, surprise. Pas qu'au basket? Dans quoi qu'autre? Le porté de sceau? Celui qui arriverait à supporter l'autre le plus longtemps? Celui qui mangerait sa glace le plus vite possible? Il pourrait presque croire que ce grand garçon aux cheveux rouges était jaloux de sa relation avec le bronzé. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?

- N'empêche, tu devrais vraiment arrêter avec ces baisers indirects. Tu le fais espérer autre chose.

- Ce n'était pas un baiser indirect, Kagami-kun.

- Moi je te dis que si!

- Dans ce cas, si on le partage, s'en sera un aussi?

Kuroko bougea légèrement pour se mettre sur le dos, Kagami se dégagea un peu pour le laisser faire et se redressa sur un coude. Il était tourné vers l'ombre qui soudain, sortit le bonbon de sa bouche, la laissant en suspend sur sa langue. Il ne l'incitait tout de même pas à l'embrasser quand même? Si? Non, c'était Kuroko. C'était impossible. Il jouait comme d'habitude. Mais cette petite boule rouge semblait le narguer. Elle brillait d'un éclat si tentant, si provocateur. Il sentit, en l'espace d'un instant, son rythme cardiaque augmenter, le sang lui monter à la tête, impossible d'aligner une pensée cohérente.

- Non…

- Tu vois.

- J'appellerais ça un baiser tout court.

Tetsu qui avait rentré la sucrerie sentit brusquement deux lèvres se coller aux siennes. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, figé de surprise. Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun était…entrain de… Lui qui n'osait faire un pas vers lui était entrain de… Puis, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Le tigre rentra sa langue par la petite entrée, franchissant la barrière dentaire et toucha le bonbon à la fraise. Il s'amusa un peu avec dans cette bouche qui n'avait fait que l'appeler depuis l'entrée de la sucrerie. Leur baiser durant encore un certain temps, avant que le numéro dix n'y mette fin, prenant la friandise partagé. Leur souffle était si court, si saccadé. Leur cœur battait la chamade. Un léger filet de bave glissa de la bouche du bleu vers son menton. Ils étaient rouges, par leur acte et son intensité. Le numéro onze se raccrocha au tee-shirt de son coéquipier.

- En plus de ma glace, tu me voles mon bonbon.

- Qu-

Taiga allait céder à la panique d'une autre bêtise quand il vit le visage de son partenaire. Il ne semblait pas bouder, ni en colère de ce qu'il avait osé faire pour prendre cette petite boule rouge. Au contraire, il semblait même, un petit peu, excité par ce qu'ils avaient échangé. En tout cas, son expression était un véritable appel au viol.

- Dans ce cas, reprend-le.

Le félin géant ouvrit la bouche, laissant entrevoir la petite boule rouge qui avait bien rétrécit depuis le début. Tetsuya eut du mal à le voir et finit par se lever, à la surprise de son compagnon.

- Il n'en reste plus rien.

Le rouge se sentit un peu stupide et referma la bouche. Il allait se recoucher dans il sentit son tee-shirt à nouveau tiré. Il se redressa pour voir son partenaire toujours debout à tirer son haut.

- On va se brosser les dents, sinon, on aura vraiment des caries.

Kagami soupira et suivit l'homme de l'ombre pour se brosser les dents. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Depuis qu'Aomine s'incrustait, ils ne faisaient plus des choses aussi simple ensemble. Pourtant au début du camp, même s'ils avaient du mal à rester coller ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, maintenant, ça leur manquait.

- Il te reste des bonbons? Demanda Kuroko.

- Ouais, il doit m'en rester un paquet, pourquoi?

- J'en reprendrais un demain. Je peux?

- Ou-ouais, bien sûr.

Il ne fallait pas voir une invitation à un autre baiser ou quoi que ce soit. Aujourd'hui, c'était exceptionnel. Taiga lança un regard en biais vers l'autre joueur de Seirin qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Bon sang. Son cœur repartait danser à un rythme soutenu. Depuis quand était-il comme ça? Et puis…quand il y pensait, il avait embrassé un mec. Son partenaire au basket. Il n'avait pas trouvé ça déplaisant. Il s'était même sentit sur un nuage. Il avait aimé ça… Aimé? Mais…

- Et tu ne me le voleras pas.

- Je savais pas que tu aimais autant les sucreries.

- Pas spécialement.

- Et c'est qui, qui me fait une crise parce qu'il avait plus de glace?

- C'était de ta faute, Kagami-kun.

- Et le b- le b-bonbon. Bégaya le tigre.

- Parce que tu me l'as donné pour me le reprendre.

- Tu m'as défié.

- Pas du tout.

Il aimait leur petite dispute pour des bêtises. Il aimait jouer avec lui. Il aimait recevoir ses passes. Il aimait savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, Kuroko serait toujours là, comme son ombre. Il aimait être sa lumière. Il avait trouvé ça étrange mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Ce n'était plus Aomine sa lumière mais bien lui! Kuroko lui était réservé. Lui appartenait. Il aimait le voir bouder et se comporter comme un enfant. Il aimait tout chez lui. Oui. Il aimait Kuroko.

- Kagami-kun, on va se coucher?

- Ouais, j'arrive.

Taiga y voyait plus clair dans ses sentiments. Et le fait de se l'avouer à lui même retirait un certain poids sur son cœur battant. Il était toujours troublé par sa présence. Il aimait leur contact. Est-ce qu'il pouvait compter ce baiser comme un espoir ou comme un simple jeu? Il supposait que son partenaire ne jouait pas à ce genre de jeu? Il espérait que Tetsuya prenait cela tout aussi sérieusement que lui. Enfin, il avait encore le reste du camp pour apprendre à mieux le connaitre, et peut-être, se déclarer. Qui sait?

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Je vis douloureusement sans mon disque dur décédé (et mon ordi rame comme jamais). Mais je survivrais! Je me suis donc inspirée d'un rêve que j'ai fait il n'y a pas très longtemps.

Je dois dire que c'est ma plus grande ascension depuis que j'écris des fics. J'ai déjà dépassé le seuil des 2000 vues! Le chapitre 5 a battu son reccord de reviews alors qu'il était le chapitre le plus court que j'ai écrit... Continuez comme ça s'il vous plait~! m( _ _ )m Une petite touche de bonheur dans ce monde de brute!

Je remercies tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, notamment les guests qui ne reçoivent jamais de réponses! Surtout **Bixwing** qui me suit depuis le début! J'adore tes reviews! Elles me font bien rire ^^

Voici l'occasion de faire apparaitre (très rapidement) certains personnages dont je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper. Il est vrai que leur rôle n'est pas majeur, mais au moins, ils seront présents XD

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le camp Jigoku**

**Chapitre 6**

Il était encore très tôt. La fraiche rosée du matin embaumait l'air environnant du cottage. Tous les membres de Seirin étaient alignés devant l'entrée, à moitié réveillés, surtout un certain joueur fantôme qui avait les cheveux en bataille. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins entrain de bailler, de s'étirer la larme à l'œil. Même numéro deux subissait le même sort. En face de cette équipe de mollusque se trouvait Riko, en pleine forme, le sourire étincelant aux lèvres. Elle était tout sauf fatiguée, si rayonnante que s'en était douloureux pour la rétine.

- Pour vous détendre, nous allons faire un jeu aujourd'hui.

- Je le sens mal, chuchota Koganei au capitaine.

- Avec les autres entraineurs du camp Jigoku, nous avons décidé…

- Ca a l'air marrant, non, murmura Kiyoshi, enjoué.

- De faire une chasse aux trésors!

- …, dit simplement Mitobe.

- Bien, dépêchons-nous, on doit se rendre sur la ligne de départ au camp. Les détails seront livrés là-bas avec les autres.

- C'est donc pour ça qu'elle m'a dit de ne pas aller chercher l'autre ce matin, marmonna Kagami en baillant.

Riko leur tourna le dos et fit les premiers pas vers la forêt en sautillant. Son visage souriant se vit teinter de malice. Il n'y avait nul besoin de se retourner pour imaginer ce qui allait suivre.

- Au fait j'oubliais. Même si ce n'est qu'un jeu, si nous ne gagnons pas cette course les premiers…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, les laissant se remémorer sa menace préférée. Se confesser à la fille qu'ils aimaient à poil. Les joueurs frissonnèrent en sentant des ondes néfastes pour leur mental.

- Avant l'hiver, il y a la saison des typhons. Est-ce qu'un homme peut s'envoler?

A huit heures tapantes, Seirin retrouva les autres équipes du camp Jigoku. Beaucoup d'écoles étaient regroupées dans ce prestigieux camp. Bien sûr, la nouvelle école encore modeste, isolée dans un cottage en ruine, arriva dernière, ayant pas mal de chemin à parcourir pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Les lycéens de différentes écoles interagirent entre eux, n'ayant que rarement l'occasion de discuter ainsi. La génération miracle était regroupée dans un coin, comme exclu du groupe. Aomine avait essayé de s'échapper quand il fut agrippé par Kise et Midorima à chaque bras. Pas question qu'il fuit ce qu'eux, ne pouvaient pas faire. Ils durent se supporter jusqu'à l'arriver des retardataires, pas si en retard que ça. Ils étaient même arrivés pile à l'heure. Après tout, eux n'habitait pas sur place. Laissant les joueurs entre eux, la coach, Aida Riko, rejoignit les autres entraineurs pour fignoler les derniers détails pour la chasse aux trésors.

Quand Daiki vit Kuroko débarquer, celui-ci en profita pour s'éclipser et lui faire une accolade amicale comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Kise regarda lourdement l'ancien couple et choisit de les rejoindre. Midorima suivit le mouvement. Il arriva juste au moment où Kagami montait sur ses grands chevaux et se battaient, amicalement, avec l'as de Teiko. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Aomine rire ainsi. Cela le rendra presque nostalgique.

- Ahah, Tetsu, t'a vu ta tête! Se moqua le bronzé.

- J'ai des cheveux rebelles. Se justifia le décoiffé.

- Un mauvais entretien de ton corps peut affecter ton jeu. Tu veux un bonnet de nuit? Proposa Shintaro.

- Non merci.

- Kurokocchi! C'est pas comme ça que tu auras du succès avec les filles!

Le parasite au camp Seirin avait emprisonné sa proie sous son bras, s'amusant à passer ses doigts dans cette chevelure qui défiait toutes lois physiques. Le joueur fantôme avait encore l'esprit embrouillé par le sommeil. Sa lumière à Seirin tentait de le libérer et s'était lançait dans la bataille tandis que le joueur de Shutoku exposait quelques conseils pour un entretien du corps. Le joueur de Kaijo, par contre, se sentait délaissé et voulut se joindre à l'euphorie ambiante. Quand il voulut se joindre aux réjouissances en tendant sa main vers ces mèches rebelles, il fut soudainement repoussé. Le rire collectif fut brusquement suspendu. Profitant de cette déroute, Tetsuya se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Vous allez me décoiffer.

Alors qu'il avait dit cela le plus sérieusement du monde, l'assistante résista un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Le fait qu'il dise cela sur ce ton avec cette tête était tout simplement hilarant. Aomine n'y résista pas et s'écroula sur le lycéen ébouriffé qui ne comprenait pas ce fou rire. Même Kise qui avait semblé choqué par son rejet se mis à rire.

- Kurokocchi! Se plaignit le blond. Me fait pas des peurs comme ça! J'ai cru que tu me détestais pour de bon. Tu m'aurais brisé le cœur et j'en aurai pleuré des nuits entières.

L'euphorie étant à nouveau au rendez-vous, Midorima sortit un peigne de nulle part, voulant arranger ces mèches. Le plus petit du groupe se laissa faire, ayant conscience de son petit problème capillaire. Kagami, ne voulant pas que Shin touche son partenaire, décida de mettre ses mains dans cette touffe et de les décoiffer au maximum. Il rêvait de le faire tous les matins où il se réveillait aux côtés de l'ombre. Il avait enfin trouvé un prétexte pour le faire. Une fois l'acte de terrorisme accompli, le résultat fut presque satisfaisant. Le vert se chargea des dernières finitions.

A huit heures et demie, les règles furent exposées en même temps que la distribution des équipes. Chaque équipe était bien alignée par école devant les coachs eux-mêmes alignés. Durant le petit discours qui expliquait le déroulement des épreuves, chaque joueur tirait un papier numéroté. Chaque duo possédait le même numéro. Midorima usa de sa chance insolente pour tirer le même que son partenaire de Shutoku, Takao Kazunari. Il était d'ailleurs le seul dans cette équipe à pouvoir le supporter. Les autres avaient sans cesse des envies des meurtres à son égard. Il avait bien fait de suivre son horoscope ce matin encore. Il n'avait ni envie de faire connaissance avec de nouveaux joueurs, ni envie de trainer avec ses anciens équipiers. Takao était donc le meilleur choix à faire. C'est après que les choses se corsaient pour les autres. Kagami s'était retenu de hurler quand il avait tiré le numéro dix avec Kise pour partenaire, mais le comble de l'horreur pour lui fut de voir qu'Aomine avait plus de chance que lui pour avoir tiré le bon numéro et d'être ainsi en équipe avec son Kuroko. Dire que les choses commençaient à s'arranger pour lui, il fallait que le joueur de Touou traine à nouveau dans ses pattes.

La course démarrerait à neuf heures précise. Les règles étaient simples. Tout était permis tant que l'un ne blessait pas l'autre. Toute tricherie était prohibée. Les équipes étaient mixtes, c'est-à-dire, un mélange des écoles afin d'augmenter les affinités de chacun, le sang froid ainsi que leur vitesse d'adaptation en cas d'imprévu. Le reste était principalement une course d'endurance. Un sac était attribué à chaque équipe afin d'y entreposer leurs trésors trouvés.

La chasse aux trésors était une simple recherche de plusieurs objets dissimulés dans la montagne entre les deux camps de Jigoku et Seirin. Comme Seirin occupait une large partie de la montagne pour s'entrainer, cela entrait aussi dans les limites. Mais une simple chasse aux trésors n'était pas amusante. Surtout pour de grand garçon comme eux. C'est pour cela qu'il y aurait une récompense pour les premiers et un gage pour les perdants. Pour pimenter la partie, il y aurait au milieu du jeu des épreuves physiques. Les joueurs auraient non seulement une liste d'objets mais également une carte à faire tamponner par les différents entraineurs. Afin de trouver les objets de leur liste, il fallait obtenir un indice sur son emplacement. Pour avoir cet indice, il fallait valider le tampon. Pour valider ce tampon, il fallait réussir une toute petite épreuve imposé par le coach. En cas d'échec, il fallait refaire la queue et attendre son tour, en cas de file d'attente. Il y une grande liberté de mouvement et pas d'ordre à respecter. C'est pour cela que pour le départ, chaque équipe de deux se verrait attribuer une énigme pour trouver l'un des points de contrôle.

Après les explications, les entraineurs se rendirent à leur point de contrôle. Étant la seule jeune fille parmi les coachs, Aida Riko resterait au camp, responsable du coup d'envoi ainsi que du tout dernier coup de tampon qui validerait la fin de la course. Bien sûr, arriver ici le premier ne voulait rien dire. Elle réservait une petite épreuve aux plus rapides.

A neuf heures moins cinq, elle distribua les indices scellés dans une enveloppe et à neuf heures tapantes, elle donna le coup d'envoi. Tout le monde se précipita dans la forêt avant de se disperser aux quatre coins de la montagne. Ayant eut cinq minutes de consultations et de réflexions sur l'indice donné, l'ancien duo de Teiko dévalèrent la montagne, tandis que Kise et Kagami la montaient. Les bleus s'arrêtèrent après cinq minutes de courses. Kuroko regarda à nouveau leur indice puis leur liste d'objet à trouver. Il y avait de tout et de n'importe quoi: une barre protéinée, un ballon, une vieille chaussette, un habitant de la forêt, un sceau d'eau (rempli), une pompe à air, une cravate et un lien.

- Un lien? Lut le plus grand par-dessus la tête de son partenaire. Ca veut dire quoi un lien? Une corde?

- Je suppose qu'on en saura plus quand on avancera dans la chasse.

- Si on doit démontrer notre lien, je t'embrasse.

Tetsuya donna un coup rapide dans les côtes, terrassant le démon à ses côtés. Celui-ci, dans un dernier souffle de vie, Daiki changea de sujet.

- Et l'indice, c'est quoi déjà?

Kuroko repassa sur la feuille des indices et observa le dessin étrange. Un sceau d'eau au milieu de la page.

- C'est quoi ce truc?

- Je pense que ça désigne la rivière. On va devoir la longer pour trouver notre objet.

- Et tu comprends ça toi?

- Pourtant, tu as fait le même entrainement que nous. Il n'y que la coach pour faire une chose pareille.

Kuroko se remit en marche et se dirigea vers la rivière en compagnie de son ancien compagnon. Il resta tout de même sur ses gardes, au cas où Aomine-kun aurait décidé de lui faire quoi que ce soit, isolé dans cette forêt. Ce n'était pas le doute causé par Kise-kun qui le rendait si suspicieux. Après tout, celui-ci avait affirmé que le géant visait sa lumière. Il avait juste une légère sensation de malaise à son égard. Mais rien de très important.

Dans l'autre groupe, celle de Kagami et Kise, leur indice était une sorte de lapin très mal dessiné, pauvre petite chose. Le rouge courait sans s'arrêter, semblant être sûr de la route à suivre, sans se préoccuper de son partenaire qui avançait sans rien comprendre.

- Kagamicchi! T'es sur qu'il faut aller par là? y a que des arbres partout!

- Ouais, j'ai remarqué un terrier pas loin lorsque je m'entrainais dans le coin.

Ryota continua à courir derrière Taiga dans la forêt. Le silence commençait à lui peser. Il n'aimait pas trop le silence. Il préférait une bonne ambiance, de l'animation. Il n'aimait pas ce calme. Et puis, il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser le tirage au sort. Pourquoi était-il avec Kagamicchi et pas Aominecchi ou encore Kurokocchi? Il n'avait rien contre le rouge. Et ce n'était pas qu'il aimait par-dessus tout le passeur, mais voir son amant sauter de joie à l'idée de faire équipe avec sa proie lui avait déchiré le cœur. Bien qu'il le savait, le voir aussi démonstratif le blessait. Il avait accepté tout cela. Il abandonnerait le moment venu. Il le savait, tout ça. Alors pourquoi était-il encore meurtri par ce genre de chose?

- …se… Kise!

- Kagamicchi?

Le joueur de Kaijo se réveilla de ses sombres pensées et voulut s'excuser quand Kagamicchi lui intima le silence d'un geste. Kise remarqua la position du géant rouge et se cacha aussi derrière un arbre. Le joueur de Seirin montra du doigt un terrier ainsi qu'un lapin montant la garde devant. Ils observèrent les alentours mais ne virent aucun objet de la liste. Pourquoi l'indice était un lapin? Ils attendirent un signe du lapin, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils devaient faire, jusqu'à ce que Kise désigne le haut d'un arbre avec un panier en osier qui pendait. Son partenaire acquiesça et sortit de sa cachette. Il fit fuir le lapin dans son terrier, trop impressionner par les deux géants colorés. Kagami soupira en voyant la hauteur. Il était impossible de l'atteindre seul, même en sautant. Ils devaient décider qui de lui ou de son partenaire grimperait là-haut. La méthode la plus simple: pierre-papier,-ciseau.

Au même moment, un peu plus bas, Aomine ratissait du regard les environs du fleuve, les mains dans les poches, sans rien trouver. Il soupira profondément et observa son ex qui continuait de chercher.

- Tetsu, t'es sur que c'est par là?

- Le sceau était au milieu de la feuille, donc on peut en déduire que c'est vers le milieu de la rivière.

- Mais y a rien dans ce trou!

- On se concentre peut-être trop sur l'eau…

Kuroko s'arrêta devant un arbre imposant et leva son regard. Il fit un peu tour des branches avant de trouver un panier retourné, donc vide. Où étaient les trésors? Le joueur de Seirin scruta les alentours du panier avant de poser son regard sur le tronc à côté et pâlir. Déjà qu'il était du genre transparent…

Aomine s'approcha de l'arbre en question et prit un air dégouté. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne trouvaient rien dans l'eau. Une chose pareille… Ces adultes les prenaient pour quoi? Des gosses de maternelle? Enfin, ils n'étaient pas des filles, alors ça pouvait passer, mais Tetsu lui… Le bronzé eut une idée et sourit. Il se prit au jeu et réengagea la conversation.

- Tu plaisantes!

- Je crois qu'il y a des numéros dessus.

- Impossible. Ils seraient venus quand, ces maudits coachs?

- Tu es le plus grand, vas y.

- Hein? Toi vas y, je te porte! Je peux pas sauter aussi haut.

- Pas question.

- Je toucherais jamais ces trucs!

- Je ne le ferai pas.

Les deux joueurs se défièrent du regard. Daiki usa de sa grosse voix pour tenter d'intimider le plus petit. Grimper sur cet arbre demandait des efforts. Sauter demandait des efforts. Toucher ces choses demandait des efforts. Porter Tetsuya pouvait être plaisant. Le voir tourner de l'œil pour toucher ces trucs était encore plus amusant. Mais le joueur de Seirin avait l'habitude de côtoyer le géant et plus rien ne l'impressionnait. Que ce soit vocalement ou physiquement. Quand à le détruire moralement, c'était une entreprise bien longue. Voyant que cela ne mènerait à rien, les deux bleus reculèrent d'un pas chacun et usa de la technique de partage ancestrale: le pierre-papier-ciseau.

Dans un autre coin de la forêt, Midorima et Takao avançaient au hasard, selon les ordres du destin. Ils étaient entre un feu de camp éteint et une rangée d'arbre. Le vert continua de suivre les volontés divines, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez Seirin. En suivant les directions du bâton magique, le duo de Shutoku était bel et bien devant le campement en ruine de leur rival.

- Et donc? Ca a quelque chose avoir avec le curry dessiné sur la feuille? Demanda Takao.

- À toi d'y réfléchir. J'ai déjà montré le chemin.

Finalement, près du terrier, ce fut Kagami qui s'y collait. Kise avait perdu et devait donc servir de marche pied. Taiga se fit un plaisir de marcher sur son camarade pour atteindre le panier. Il se plaça dans une position passablement stable et regarda quel était l'objet trouvé. Les barres protéinées. Il allait en prendre un au hasard quand il vit un numéro coller dessus. Les organisateurs avaient tous prévu. Le rouge chercha un peu le numéro de son groupe.

- Kagami.

- Hum?

Quelque chose le tracassait depuis le tirage au sort. Il avait pourtant été odieux au possible et pourtant, Kurokocchi ne semblait pas affecté par ces mots. S'en fichait-il de son coéquipier? Ca ne lui faisait rien s'il se le faisait voler sous son nez? Et Kagamicchi était toujours le même. Ils n'en ont même pas parlé? Pourtant, il avait bien du réduire leur distance à bien des niveaux. Que ce soit Kurokocchi avec Aominecchi ou Kagamicchi. Pourtant, leur «amitié» semblait intacte. Il avait bien du faire des dégâts quelque part, non? Sinon, à quoi servait-il? Avait-il raté une étape?

Le rouge était trop occupé à rester en équilibre et chercher leur numéro qu'il n'écouta que distraitement son équipier. Il ne fit donc pas attention au changement de nom. Le dunker sourit quand il dénicha le numéro dix et le saisit. Il allait redescendre quand une question le fit perdre son équilibre.

- Que ressens-tu pour Aominecchi?

- Hein? Répondit distraitement Kagami.

- T'as couché avec lui?

Taiga perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses, lâchant au passage la barre protéinée qui se mêla aux feuilles au sol. Il regarda abasourdit le blond devant lui, rougissant légèrement, gêné. Il donna la seul réponse valable dans ces moments là.

- Hein?

- J'ai dis… Répéta Ryota.

- A-attend! Pourquoi tu demandes ça? Me dit pas que je donne cet impression sinon je me pends tout de suite.

- Ce n'est pas le cas? T'as pas le cœur qui s'emballe quand il te regard? T'es attiré par lui? C'est juste physique? T'es jaloux? Tu…

Quand Aominecchi disait qu'il le ferait, il le faisait. Même pour plaisanter, de simples paroles en l'air ou une pensée, tant que ce démon atteignait Kurokocchi, il serait capable de le toucher, de le forcer, de le…

- Mais t'es malade! C'est un mec!

Oui, enfin, il ne niait pas une certaine attirance pour l'ombre, mais Aomine… C'était Aomine bon sang! Il était à des années lumières de son Kuroko. Il avait grandit dans le pays de la liberté. Il avait l'esprit ouvert. Mais de là à entendre ça! L'idée que Kise ait pu l'imaginer, cela voulait-il dire qu'il en donnait l'impression? De simples accolades amicales voulaient-il dire plus aux yeux des japonais? Et Kise est attiré par ce mec? Il n'était pas tombé sur le plus facile. Autant lui remettre les idée en place tout de suite avant qu'il ne fasse une crise cardiaque.

- Je veux dire, même s'il vient tous les jours à notre camp, ça ne reste qu'un rival au basket et…

- Rien d'autre? Demanda Kise avec espoir.

- Hein?

- Rien d'autre? Il t'a pas tripoté? Il t'a embrassé? Il…

- Euh…non…?

Une accolade ça comptait? Bon, ils avaient partagé une glace, celle de Kuroko, mais à part ça, rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas la peine de le préciser, n'est-ce pas? Mais il était bizarre ce mec. Pourquoi sortir un truc pareil à ce moment là? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de chose qu'on criait sur tous les toits. Enfin, s'il pouvait éviter de s'étendre sur le sujet…

Kise, soulagé, s'accroupit au sol. Aominecchi ne l'avait pas encore fait. Ca voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas été contraint d'user de cette stratégie là. Il soupira. Quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait osé dire devant le rouge, il avait honte. C'était pratiquement un coming-out. Puis il repensa à un autre détail important.

- Et Kurokocchi?

Oui, c'était lui qui était visé à la base. C'était normal que c'était lui le premier à passer à la casserole. Si ça se trouvait au rassemblement, Kurokocchi l'avait repoussé l'air de dire, «pas touche à mon Daiki!». Non, ce n'était pas le genre de l'ombre. Mais et si… Il avait peut être succombé une deuxième fois aux charmes du grand bleu. Pour un ancien couple comme eux, c'était normal de se remettre ensemble, non? Et lui alors? Il serait relégué au simple rang de simple voleur de petit ami. Mais techniquement, les deux anciens de Teiko n'étaient plus ensemble à ce moment là, alors…alors…

En entendant le nom de son camarade de classe, Kagami rougit en repensant à la veille. Il avait osé franchir ce pas. Il avait em- em-embrassé Kuroko. De plus, c'était ce baiser qui lui avait confirmé ses sentiments. D'un côté, il avait bien l'impression qu'avec cet échange, l'ombre lui disait qu'Aomine appartenait au passé, mais d'un autre côté, est-ce qu'il voyait cela comme lui le voyait? Il avait eut du mal à s'endormir après alors que le petit bleu était paisiblement couché à ses côtés, la respiration régulière, le sommeil profond.

- Il l'a embrassé? Il l'a tripoté? Vous…

Ah! Ce blondinet parlait de l'ancien couple. Pas de l'évolution de sa relation avec Kuroko. Après tout, personne ne le savait. Bon sang! Pourquoi ce bronzé était dans ses pattes, même quand il n'était pas là? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il si fixé sur la chose?

- Pourquoi toutes tes questions tournent autour de ça?

- Répond.

- Non! Pas plus que ce qu'il a fait pour saluer Kuroko ce matin.

Ryota aurait voulu se cacher dans le terrier du petit lapin en fuite. Il était soulagé et extrêmement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de poser ces questions embarrassantes? D'accord, il était inquiet. Il aimait Aominecchi. Kurokocchi était un rival de taille. Et maintenant, il voyait Kagamicchi comme un rival aussi! Celui-ci ne s'intéresserait même pas au fauve s'il ne jouait pas au basket. Quoique, c'était aussi ce qui l'avait séduit au premier abord… Donc, s'il reprenait tout depuis le début…

Le mannequin ne put prolonger son intense réflexion intérieure, brutalement interrompu par un certain adolescent qui l'avait poussé. Il voulut hurler et le maudire de l'avoir dérangé quand il vit la cause de la stupéfaction de son collègue. Le lapin avait bravé sa peur et volé leur barre protéinée tombé par terre. Ca répondait aussi à leur question sur le panier haut perché. Ni une ni deux, les deux basketteurs se mirent à poursuivre le pauvre lapin qui slalomait habilement entre les arbres.

Dans la cuisine de Seirin, plusieurs sceaux étaient disposés sur la table à manger. Le curry désignait donc ce lieu. Les pouvoirs de Midorima étaient parfois effrayants quand la chance était de son côté. Takao voulut prendre un des sceaux quand il vit qu'ils étaient remplis de curry. Il vérifia sur liste des objets à trouver. Un sceau d'eau rempli. Il devait être rempli d'eau ou de curry?

- Takao.

Kazunari se retourna et vit que Shintaro désignait une pile d'assiette avec une feuille noircie d'un petit cœur ainsi que des mots suivants: «Servez-vous». Le duo jeta un œil au contenu du sceau. Des légumes dans leur entièreté, une odeur à boucher les narines de n'importe qui s'en échappait, une petite fumée à piquer les yeux quiconque s'en approche sans protection.

- Je te laisse finir, Takao.

- Quoi? Mais je vais mourir si je mange ça! On a qu'à le jeter!

Le lycéen aux doigts bandés désigna à poubelle non loin avec un autre petit papier, avec son éternel petit cœur affectif dans un petit coin: «Osez le jeter et je vous tue».

- On peut régler le problème à pierre-papier-ciseau si tu y tiens.

Le possesseur des yeux d'aigle ne voulait pas se laisser faire, même s'il savait qu'il ne gagnerait jamais à ce jeu là. Ils devaient manger le curry ensemble, pas que lui! Il allait mourir! Il devait trouver une parade pour partager ce fardeau.

A nouveau du côté des bleus, Kuroko avait grimpé sur Aomine. Sa main hésitait à toucher cette chose noir et volante. Il tremblait. S'il tenait encore en équilibre, c'était grâce au tas de muscle qui lui maintenait les chevilles. Une stratégie assez habile pour un idiot pareil. Ainsi, non seulement il pouvait tenir droit, mais en plus, il ne pouvait pas fuir loin de ces choses.

- Tetsu! Dépêche-toi de prendre ce foutu scarabée qu'on passe à autre chose!

- C'est impossible.

- Je ne peux pas te monter dessus alors fait avec!

- Mais tu avais gagné le droit d'être au dessus.

- Idiot! Ca servirait à quoi de t'écraser?

Tetsu avait toujours la main suspendue, n'osant pas franchir l'espace qui le séparait de la bête démoniaque. Ce n'était qu'un scarabée. Il en avait ramassé quand il était petit. Comme tous les enfants de son âge. Il n'avait aucun problème à toucher ces machins là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un insecte venimeux qui l'avait piqué. Il était resté gonflé un certain temps avant de retrouver sa taille habituelle.

Daiki commençait franchement à en avoir marre d'attendre. Ce n'était tout de même pas sorcier! Juste prendre le petit insecte, le mettre dans la boite et le tour était joué. Quand soudain, il eut une idée. Il sourit. Finalement, ça avait du bon d'être dans cette position…

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas…

- Qu-

Le joueur de Touou avait ses mains qui démangeaient. Il voulait le toucher, l'embêter. Il était dans une position assez avantageuse. Lentement, avec l'aide de sa main droite, il remonta sensuellement ses doigts jusqu'à la peau découverte, juste au dessus des chaussettes. Il frôla le mollet avant d'étendre sa zone touche sur la paume de sa main. Le joueur de Seirin voulut retirer son pied quand il fut fermement maintenu sur les épaules du géant.

- Tu risques de tomber, Tetsu. Prends ton temps, j'ai trouvé de quoi m'occuper.

L'adolescent à la cruauté inimitable reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Il éleva à nouveau sa main sa main sur la jambe. Avec ses bras immenses, il pouvait monter encore plus haut. Il arriva jusqu'aux genoux et continua ses caresses. Il contourna l'os et glissa un doigt derrière le genou. Il sourit en sentant le jeune homme tremblait au dessus de lui.

- Tu sais que tu as toujours été sensible des jambes? C'était pareil au collège. Par exemple, si je touche là, tu vas pousser un joli petit cri.

Aomine bougea sa main vers la zone sensible qui fit effectivement pousser un petit cri étouffé par Tetsu. Il se retenait. Il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre par si peu. Il essaya de bouger son pied prisonnier de cette poigne de fer. Sans succès malheureusement. Ce pervers n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il se retint à l'arbre, ne voyant pas le sourire suffisant du géant.

Les scarabées au dessus de sa tête, collée au tronc, incapable de bouger leur patte, étaient témoin du jeu entre adultes. Le passeur de Seirin inspira profondément. Plus il trainait, plus il souffrirait. Il essaya de se calmer. Il devait user de sa technique de passe ultra rapide. Ainsi, en le touchant à peine, il pourrait s'en sortir. Il se concentra. Il leva sa main, prêt à lancer son coup. Il ferma les yeux et fit un compte à rebours. Une fois mentalement prêt, il se lança, prit la bête dans ses mains, l'enferma dans le bocal et de donner un coup de pied au pilier en dessous pour descendre sur la terre ferme. Dans un moment d'inattention du au coup, il dévissa le couvercle et jeta l'insecte maudit sous le tee-shirt du roi démon pervers.

- Tetsu! Enfoiré!

Tandis que le géant s'agitait pour se débarrasser de l'intrus, le plus petit s'accroupit au sol, admirant le spectacle. Plus il le regardait, moins il comprenait ce que voulait dire Kise-kun. Finalement, ces mots le tracassait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Aomine était un idiot, dicté par ses émotions. Il avait murit depuis le collège, ce qui ramenait une certaine forme de complexité entre eux. Ils étaient encore loin de la belle époque à Teiko, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Si le blond ne cherchait qu'à obtenir le fauve, qu'il le fasse. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Par contre, ses problèmes de couple ne devaient pas affecter sa nouvelle relation avec Kagami-kun. Après tout, c'était sa nouvelle lumière. Ils devaient améliorer leur jeu et leur synchronisation.

L'incident à Teiko était aussi en partie de sa faute. Il ne le nierait pas. Aomine-kun et Kise-kun pouvaient très bien lui en vouloir pour cela. Il avait abandonné le bronzé au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Il savait qu'il y avait eu une petite relation entre eux. Jusqu'où, il ne le savait pas. Mais à une époque, ils s'entendaient bien. Si le copieur voulait le récupérer, qu'il y aille, mais qu'il ne se rabaisse pas à ce point.

Daiki finit par avoir raison du scarabée et l'enferma à nouveau dans le bocal tendu par Tetsu. Il s'était enfoncé dans la forêt durant la bataille sans s'en rendre compte. Le farceur, lui, l'avait suivit docilement, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Le vainqueur du duel entre l'homme et l'insecte reprit son souffle puis lança un regard furieux à son ex. Ainsi, il voulait jouer à ça avec lui? Très bien, ils allaient jouer. Il jeter le bocal près du sac à trésor et bloqua Tetsu contre un arbre. Ses bras de chaque côté l'empêchaient de partir ou de se défaire de son emprise. Son regard se fit plus dur, plus intense. Kuroko était paralysé. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous ce regard de braise. Il voulut détourner la tête. Seulement, le fauve en avait décidé autrement. Il passa une main sous le tee-shirt, son fameux sourire dominateur aux lèvres. Le joueur de Seirin voulut s'en débattre et affronter yeux dans les yeux l'animal face à lui, quand ses lèvres furent capturées en un instant. Il repoussa de toutes ses forces le géant qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les commentaires!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Je voulais faire un truc original, un truc dont personne n'aurait pensé que ça se passerait ainsi mais…c'est dur. Donc, c'est CA que j'ai choisi de faire ~ J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue ~

Au passage, je souhaite une bonne rentrée des classes à tous ceux et celles qui ont leur rentrée cette semaine. Moi, j'ai encore un mois devant moi~ Enfin, si la fac daigne me dire si oui ou non je suis admise… Ahlala~ L'administration…

Et Merci à **Zangyaku-sama** qui s'est retrouvé par hasard à être ma bêta lectrice!

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le camp Jigoku**

**Chapitre 7**

Aomine quitta les lèvres de Kuroko et descendit explorer son cou délicieusement offerte. Sa main droite remontait de plus en plus le tee-shirt tandis que l'autre main s'enfonçait dans le short, touchant une certaine virilité. Il poursuivit son petit parcours quand soudain, les battements accélérés du cœur de Tetsu ralentirent pour retrouver un rythme beaucoup plus calme. Presque…normal. Il releva la tête, contrarié, abandonnant cette magnifiquement nuque.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- On pari?

Daiki passa à la vitesse supérieure et souleva le tee-shirt pour le bloquer aux poignets de Tetsuya, au-dessus de sa tête. L'ombre essaya de garder son calme par de discrètes et profondes respirations. Il n'allait pas franchir le pas. Il ne l'oserait pas. Il ne le ferait pas. Il ferma ses yeux de force, ne voulant pas voir son ancien petit ami dans un état second. Il n'était plus lui-même. Tous leurs souvenirs étaient à présent gâchés. Il n'aurait pas dû quitter la lumière. Mais il était trop tard pour rouvrir les yeux. Si seulement il était sûr que c'était encore plus horrible. Il ravala un gémissement de dégout. Ne pas y penser. Il réprimait toutes émotions, toutes réactions. Mais il sentait chaque doigt parcourir sa peau, chaque coup de cette langue rugueuse qui l'effleurait, qui le goutait. Il sentait l'immense force destructrice de la main du bronzé sur ses poignets. Il était écœuré. Il se sentait sale rien qu'en pensant à ce qui allait lui arriver. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation visqueuse. Il commençait à trembler. Non, il devait se calmer. Il ne devait pas réagir. Ses attaques ne l'atteignaient pas. Et puis, sans doute rencontreront-ils une autre équipe dans le coin qui pourrait le sauver. Il fallait y croire.

- Tu crois toujours que je ne le ferais pas?

- Tu ne le feras pas.

Il se trompait. Plus il sentait Aomine-kun, moins il avait confiance. La première fois au collège, c'était de sa faute s'il l'avait mis en colère, s'il avait fini par se faire agresser. Mais aujourd'hui, qu'avait-il fait? Tout était parti d'une blague entre ami, une petite taquinerie. Leur relation était de l'histoire ancienne. Aomine-kun avait Kise-kun. Et lui… lui… Il avait Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun…

- …-kun. Marmonna Kuroko.

- Hum?

- …mi…kun…

Le bronzé s'arrêta dans son entreprise et tendit l'oreille. Serait-il en train de l'appeler? Allait-il enfin céder à son petit corps sans rechigner? Ses avances le touchaient enfin? Allait-il pouvoir explorer son corps de fond en comble? Il sourit rien qu'à cette idée. Il allait se régaler. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit ce nom maudit.

- Kagami-kun… Continua de murmurer l'ombre.

Le numéro cinq de Touou vit rouge et cogna violemment le numéro onze de Seirin avec son poing. L'ombre fut alors assommée, à demi-consciente par terre. Le dominant le refusait. Il était le meilleur. Dans tous les domaines. Il ne perdait jamais. Il n'avait jamais perdu. Tetsu s'était juste éloigné de lui un moment pour mieux lui revenir. Jamais il ne l'avait perdu. Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le joueur fantôme couché au sol, à moitié dénudé.

- Ne me parles pas de lui alors que tu es à moi! Vociféra-t-il.

Finalement, Kuroko avait plus jeté l'huile sur le feu qu'apaisé la situation. Dire qu'il pensait sottement le raisonner. Il n'avait pas intentionnellement prononcé le nom de son coéquipier, et ne savait pas pourquoi c'était lui qui lui venait en tête à cet instant précis, mais il voulait s'enfuir. S'échapper de cette bête sauvage qui menaçait de le dévorer.

- Même si tu prends mon corps, tu n'auras jamais mon cœur, Aomine-kun. Je ne t'aime plus.

- La ferme!

Aomine frappa une nouvelle fois Tetsu qui en eut le souffle coupé. Il toussa et essaya d'avaler une autre bouffée d'air qui passa difficilement. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose que son agresseur mis une main dans son short.

De l'autre côté, Kagami et Kise poursuivirent le petit lapin affamé en slalomant entre les arbres. Maudite créature des bois! Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui que leur taille soit un inconvénient?

- Putain Kise! Il va nous bouffer notre trésor!

- Quelle idée aussi de mettre de la nourriture dans un endroit pareil!

Le petit animal disparut soudainement entre deux fourrages, mettant les deux basketteurs dans une belle panade. Ils se mirent à quatre pattes et cherchèrent méticuleusement l'herbivore terroriste. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leur crédibilité ou santé mentale… Ils diraient tranquillement aux entraineurs sadiques initiateurs de cette chasse aux trésors, et course d'orientation, que leur barre protéinée avait gentiment été dévorée par un mignon petit lapin fan de sucreries… De qui ils se moquaient? Ce n'était même pas convainquant!

Le petit lapin surexcité par le taux de sucre monstre présent dans cette fameuse barre protéinée, destinée aux sportifs, perça un trou dans l'emballage. Il gouta pour la première fois au milieu de sa course au fruit défendu. Ayant un besoin fou de bouger, il s'enfonça dans la broussaille, semant ses deux poursuivants géants aux couleurs du soleil à différents moments de la journée. Fière de lui, il secouant énergiquement la tête, avalant un peu plus à cette douceur interdite aux animaux. Pourquoi les créatures telles que lui n'en avaient pas le droit?

Soudain dans fuite, il percuta un monstre canin noir et blanc. Il avait repéré ce monstre quelques jours plus tôt sur son territoire. Loin de trembler de peur comme à son habitude, surtout aussi près des habitations des géants à deux pattes, il choisit sans aucune hésitation de lui foncer dessus. Il l'esquiva d'un saut, lui donna un coup de patte arrière, s'en servit comme rebond et repartie de plus belle poursuivre sa course. Il devait se dépenser. Il avait un trop plein d'énergie.

- Euh… Shin-chan? Le lapin là… Takao désigna le pauvre chien assommé.

- Takao.

- …

- D'après l'horoscope de ce matin, ce lapin est mon objet porte-bonheur du jour. Dit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes et en exhibant sa statuette en bois.

- Non! Un vrai lapin! Il était là!

Shintaro baissa son regard et vit Tetsuya numéro deux évanouie au sol. Il se redressa et regarda à nouveau le canin. Il quitta la bête pour fixer bizarrement son partenaire.

- Tu as du manger trop de curry. C'est un chien, tu le vois bien.

- Mais non! Je te parle du lapin qui était là il y a une seconde! Il a donné un coup de latte au chien et…

Le vert décida d'ignorer l'œil de faucon afin de le laisser récupérer de son expérience gastronomique. Un chien battu par un lapin? Et puis quoi encore?

- Mais je te jure! C'était un lapin ninja! Un saut! Paf! Et hop, il…

L'animal survolté entreprit la grande aventure de la montagne de l'Enfer. Descendre plus bas qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire! Il retomba sur les deux géants du début qui le pourchassaient pour son trésor, son précieux! C'était grâce à lui! Il était plus fort que tout! Il n'avait plus peur de rien! Il mordit à nouveau dans la barre magique et accéléra la cadence. Il courrait, sautait. Plus il avançait, plus il mangeait de cette chose extraordinaire.

Il atterrit sur une sorte de sentier fait par les géants, le laissant complètement à découvert auprès des prédateurs, avant de la quitter lors d'un tournant. C'est là qu'il vit un géant tout noir à l'aura sanguinaire. Le pire des prédateurs. Il aurait bien voulu l'éviter, son instinct lui disait de ne pas s'y attarder, quand il vit la pauvre créature brutalisée sur le point de se faire dévorer toute crue. Prenant son courage à deux pattes, il bouffa le reste de la barre protéinée, lassant un semblant d'emballage parmi les feuilles, et fonça sur le monstre de la forêt. Il se cogna contre l'une des pattes noires et le mordit sans vergogne. Le monstre hurla de douleur avant de l'envoyer valser contre un arbre à côté de l'emballage de la barre. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.

- Putain de lapin! Cracha le mordu.

Aomine lança un regard au stupide animal qui avait osé le blesser. S'il avait guérit d'une blessure, ce n'était pas pour en avoir une autre! Kuroko en profita pour s'extirper de sous la bête. La peur montait de manière fulgurante en lui, tout comme ce jour-là. Cet homme n'était plus l'Aomine-kun qu'il connaissait. Ce n'était plus le Daiki qu'il avait aimé. Lui ne ferait pas ça. Non. Celui-là était un monstre assoiffé de folie, dicté par ses désirs et ses bas instincts. Il devait fuir. Il devait chercher de l'aide. Vite! Vite…

Malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide. Le bronzé avait remarqué son manège et bloqua à nouveau sa victime en l'immobilisant. C'était si jouissif. Son visage normalement indifférent se déridait. Il laissait enfin montrer son émotion dominante. La peur. Il était si effrayé. Et la cerise sur le gâteau fut le sourire satisfait imprimé sur son visage.

- Ca y est? Tu as peur?

- Lâche-moi, Aomine-kun. Tu ne le feras pas.

- On avait parié, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Aomine-kun. Ce n'est pas toi!

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus désespérée. Sa lumière s'était teintée de ténèbres. L'ombre n'avait pas soutenu cette lumière aveuglante. Au contraire, elle l'avait avalé. Il avait toujours pensé que son ancien petit ami ne franchirait pas la limite. Mais il avait tort. Ce n'était pas le visage de quelqu'un prêt à s'arrêter. Non. C'était celui qu'il pauvre type prêt à tout pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses désirs. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces. Il avait mal partout. Rien à faire. S'il se prenait un autre coup, il finirait comme le lapin. Il ne voulait pas.

- Tu es à moi, Tetsu. A moi!

Daiki reprit la chose là où il en était. Il glissa sa main à l'intérieur du caleçon et enfonça un doigt sans préparation. Le petit uke eut un hoquet de surprise et de douleur. Il se rendit soudainement compte de ce qui allait bientôt lui arriver. Il allait vraiment le faire. Pour de vrai. Aomine-kun ne s'arrêterait pas. Des larmes noyaient son fin visage. Il se débattait comme un diable.

- Aomine-kun! Ne fais pas ça!

- Regarde comme tu bouges son mon doigt. T'es comme Kise en fait.

- Arrête!

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Tetsu, je vais être doux pour ta première fois.

- Aomine-kun!

Il allait se faire violer. C'était la fin de tout. Pourquoi aucun autre participant ne passait dans le coin? Il était tout seul. Sans personne pour l'aider. Pourquoi personne ne venait le sauver? Il regarda de tous les côtés. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un. Que quelqu'un vienne le sauver! Que lui vienne le sauver. Lui… Pourquoi pensait-il à Kagami-kun maintenant? Il était avec Kise-kun. Kise-kun était avec Aomine-kun. Il arrêta de s'agiter, à bout de force. Néanmoins…

- K-

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Je vais te faire du bien, Tetsu. Détends-toi.

Tetsu prit une profonde inspiration. Il était faible en tout. Il était faible au basket. Son seul point fort, c'était les passes et encore, quand elles arrivaient à destination. Niveau humain, il était encore plus transparent qu'un fantôme. Il était si faible physiquement, peu importait combien il s'entrainait. Même sa voix pouvait à peine porter sur l'horizon. Mais là, il devait se surpasser s'il voulait espérer être sauvé.

- KAGAMI-KUN! Hurla-t-il à plein poumon.

A l'entente de ce nom maudit, Daiki gifla Tetsuya sans ménagement, le faisant saigner au coin des lèvres. Il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il laissait ses instincts agir pour lui. Il n'était plus qu'une bête sauvage.

- Ta gueule! Pourquoi lui? C'est moi que tu dois choisir! Je suis arrivé en premier!

Essoufflé dans sa course, Kagami se reposa contre un arbre, le bras sous le menton. C'était fou ce qu'un lapin courait vite. Kise était dans le même état que lui. Soudain, il entendit son nom résonner un peu plus vers le bas. Il releva la tête et regarda dans les environs. Il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de Kuroko. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas? Il ne voyait personne. Il fouilla à nouveau les lieux puis se retourna vers son partenaire qui avait lui aussi entendu cette voix. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé? Ni une ni deux, les deux joueurs reprirent leur course. A quelque mètre de la scène, ils virent épouvantés Aomine dominer Kuroko à moitié déshabillé et recouvert de suçons de toutes parts. Taiga vit tout en rouge. Cet enfoiré avait osé. Il savait bien que leur équipe était une mauvaise idée. Il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais dû les laisser seuls. Il s'élança en criant vers son ennemi quand il se vit dépasser par une ombre jaune. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'il enregistra avec stupéfaction, Kise Ryōta donner un coup de poing au fauve qui voltigea un mètre plus loin. Il faillit s'arrêter quand il reporta son attention sur la victime. Il dévala les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de son camarade de chambre et le redressa délicatement. Il ne savait pas qui tremblait le plus. Kuroko ou lui. Il était parsemé de blessures, si fragile et apeuré. Il s'empressa de replacer correctement les vêtements défaits et l'entoura de ses bras, lui murmurant que tout allait bien.

- Je t'aime!

Ne s'attendant pas à cela, le tigre releva la tête vers le blond qui hurlait à tue-tête, tout en maintenant sa protection du corps de la victime. Mais il n'était pas bien? Même après avoir vu ce que cet enfoiré d'Aomine s'apprêtait à faire à leur ami, il osait encore sortir une ânerie pareille? Ce n'était pas croyable! L'amour lui avait fait perdre la tête.

- Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!

Daiki était abasourdi. Il était sur le point de concrétiser son amour avec Tetsu quand il fut dérangé par Kise, par un de ses coups de poings. En plus de cela, il lui déclarait sa flamme. Il le savait depuis très longtemps et il l'entendait durant leurs ébats passionnés. Mais de là à le crier sur tous les toits, à pleins poumons devant des gens, c'était autre chose. Il fut soudainement ramené dans le monde réel. Il détourna son regard du joueur de Kaijo qui continuait à s'égosiller, quand il croisa le regard meurtrier de Kagami, puis le corps criblé de coups de Tetsu.

- JE T'AIME!

Kise avait mis tous ses sentiments dans cette dernière déclaration. Il reprit un instant sa respiration. Il se plaça devant le bronzé et lui donna un autre coup de poing. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il semblait à la fois en colère et attristé.

- C'est moi ton amant! Pourquoi il faut que tu ailles voir ailleurs?

Il connaissait les limites de leur relation. Dès le départ, il savait qu'Aominecchi ne lui était pas exclusif. Jamais. Celui-ci était libre d'aller voir ailleurs quand il le voulait. Il avait toujours su que le sixième joueur de Teiko était le numéro un dans son cœur et il l'avait accepté. Il était prêt à tout abandonner, tout lâcher, dès que le fauve lui aurait dit stop. Ils ne faisaient que passer du «bon temps» ensemble. Rien de sérieux. Aucune prise de tête. Et pourtant… Quand il a vu le joueur de Touou agresser le passeur, son corps avait réagi avant lui. Il ne voulait pas entraver le bonheur de son amour mais il avait aussi le devoir de l'empêcher de commettre l'erreur de sa vie. Qu'il monte des plans compliqués et tordus passaient encore. Mais qu'il viole leur ancien camarade, pas question.

- Tu te rends compte que, même après avoir constaté de mes yeux que tu allais violer Kurokocchi dans une forêt, je suis encore capable de te dire je t'aime?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il souhaitait du mal à Kurokocchi. Mais il n'avait jamais souhaité de la violence gratuite. Qu'un accident arrive par hasard. Que Momocchi lui tombe dessus. Il était d'accord. Mais de voir son premier amour blesser intentionnellement quelqu'un comme ça… Il ne voulait pas.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu agis comme ça? Tu ne vois donc pas que Kurokocchi a tourné la page? Tu le surpasses peut-être au basket, mais tu n'as pas du tout muri à l'intérieur depuis le collège! T'es minable!

En vérité, il était jaloux de Kurokocchi. Alors qu'il n'avait rien pour lui, il avait su capter l'attention d'Aominecchi et se le garder sans faire aucun effort. Lui, il devait sans cesse se rabaisser pour un regard du bronzé. Pire qu'un animal à la foire. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit Kurokocchi et pas lui? Que pouvait-il avoir de plus que lui? Si l'ancien as de Teiko voulait coucher avec quelqu'un, il était là! S'il voulait frapper quelqu'un, il serait là! Il n'aimait pas la douleur. Son travail de mannequin lui imposait un corps parfait. Mais tant qu'il pouvait être utile à Aominecchi, il était capable de tout plaquer! Des larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues pour s'écraser sur le sol terreux.

- En blessant Kurokocchi, tu te blesses toi-même. Quand on aime, on veut protéger l'autre. Pas le blesser! On est prêt à tout pour l'autre! Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas?

- Ki-

- Tais-toi! J'en ai marre! Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais mourir pour toi! Je ferais tout pour toi! Même t'aider à reconquérir Kurokocchi s'il le faut! Mais s'il te plait… Arrête de blesser les autres… Arrête de te blesser…

Ryōta essuyait ses larmes sans pour autant arrêter leur flux. Kagami avait reporté son attention sur Kuroko qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il colla sa joue contre la sienne, voulant lui transmettre un peu de chaleur, tout en se maudissant d'être arrivé aussi tard. Mais il remercia également le ciel d'être arrivé à temps avant le désastre.

- Je comprends pourquoi Kurokocchi a choisi de t'abandonner. Et je dois dire que je suis à deux doigts de faire la même chose…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu r-

- Mais je ne suis pas aussi courageux que Kurokocchi. Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis capable de tout pour toi. Mais me séparer de toi est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il a choisi de te sauver ainsi.

Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure des solutions mais Kurokocchi avait réussi à faire son choix. Il était dur. Il était douloureux. Mais il avait réussi à le faire. Il l'avait abandonné pour qu'il puisse se relever. Seul. Mais lui, il ne pouvait pas. Ne serait-ce que passer une journée sans lui était un enfer. Il était trop faible.

- Je préfèrerai sombrer avec toi plutôt que de te laisser seul. On a bien vu où ça t'a mené. Tu ne comprends pas.

Il s'approcha d'Aomine toujours à terre, stupéfait par ce débit de stupidité. Mais en quelque sorte, ça l'avait touché. Il était en proie d'un doute. Un léger. Kise tomba à genoux devant lui et le prit dans ses bras pour pleurer silencieusement. Le bronzé se laissa faire, ne voyant pas trop ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre dans ce genre de situation.

- Alors s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas. Ne regarde que moi. Reste avec moi. Aime-moi.

Kagami choisit ce moment-là pour se relever. Cette conversation ne le concernait pas. Et il serait très indiscret d'en écouter davantage. Il porta sa princesse d'un bras et récupéra son sac à trésor qui trainait dans le coin. Il aperçut le pauvre lapin à la fois voleur et héroïque ainsi qu'un reste d'emballage sauvagement déchiqueté. Il en restait même un peu dans cette gueule ensanglantée. Loin de laisser la nature nettoyer tout cela, le rouge les ramassa d'une main, faisant en sorte de ne pas trop déranger son passager et lança dans un regard en arrière.

- On change d'équipe.

Il quitta les lieux sans un mot de plus et prit le chemin du camp Jigoku. Dans l'état actuel des choses, la seule solution était d'abandonner la partie. Il espérait que la jeune coach ne leur en voudrait pas trop. Et d'ici là, il devait trouver une excuse pour l'homme de l'ombre dans ses bras.

- Pouah! Ça pique les yeux! Se plaignit Takao en se pinçant le nez. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'y avait pas un animal dans les parages, mais là je comprends! Depuis combien de temps ces chaussettes sont là? Même l'arbre a pourri aux contacts des chaussettes!

- Vas-y.

Les deux joueurs de Shutoku regardèrent les fameuses chaussettes posées à même le sol. Nul besoin de les cacher des animaux, ceux-là les évitait naturellement à cause de l'odeur infecte qui s'en dégageait.

- Je me suis déjà tapé le curry infect! J'ai cru que j'avais des hallucinations! A toi!

- Je risque de faire fondre mes doigts si je les touches en plus de mes yeux.

- Et moi alors?

- Dans ce cas, on tire au sort.

Cette fois… Cette fois il ne pouvait pas perdre! Il était hors de question qu'il touche ces choses! Depuis quand Seirin n'avait pas fait de lessive? C'était impossible de supporter une telle odeur! A quel point ils avaient sué pour obtenir un tel résultat? Dire qu'il avait cru qu'un lapin sauvage avait attaqué le chien. Si ça se trouvait, la bête avait osé gouter au curry.

- Ahah! C'était donc ça, le lien?

- Kiyoshi…

- Allons, Hyûga-kun, sourit.

Le capitaine de Seirin fit encore plus la tête en voyant le visage souriant et étincelant de son compagnon. Il soupira et fit un pas avant de trébucher. Teppei le rattrapa de justesse et l'aida à se relever.

- On doit marcher en rythme.

Junpei soupira profondément et fit le décompte. Pourquoi le lien était un tissu attaché autour de leur cheville? Comme s'ils avaient besoin de faire une course à trois jambes dans la forêt aux sentiers irréguliers? Déjà que marcher seul était assez dangereux, alors à deux… Au moindre faux pas, bonjour les accidents et blessures. Mais à quoi pouvait penser leur coach quand elle proposait ce jeu aux autres entraineurs?

Voilà à présent plus de deux heures que la course était lancée. Riko s'ennuya à son point relais. Il fallait dire qu'étant le dernier rempart avant ligne d'arrivée, elle n'était pas prête de voir du monde arriver. Elle soupira. Parce qu'elle était une jeune fille, elle devait rester près des bâtiments. Pourquoi Momoi ne travaillait pas aussi? Soudain, elle aperçut une silhouette. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle le ravala quand elle vit son duo de première année revenir ensemble dans un sale état. Que faisaient-ils ensemble alors qu'ils étaient dans deux équipes différentes?

- Taiga réajusta la position de Tetsuya sur son dos et se dirigea à grand pas vers la coach de Seirin. Il arriva devant elle et lança le sac à trésor rempli et continua sa route.

- On abandonne. J'ai pas de tampon, mais j'ai les trésors.

- Mais enfin… Kagami-kun! Que s'est-il passé? Comme va Kuroko-kun?

Ah, euh… On a fait un échange avec Aomine et Kise. Kuroko s'est fait attaquer par notre lapin et…

- Il s'est fait frapper! Je le vois bien! C'est Aomine, c'est ça? Je vais le…

- C'est le lapin! Je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie? Tu gènes.

- Oui, vas-y… Mais c'est absurde! Kagami-kun!

Kagami retourna sur ses pas et sortit du sac le lapin mort, la tête écrasée, pour le jeter dans les bras de la jeune fille qui fit un saut en arrière. Elle lâcha l'herbivore sur sa table, n'osant croire ce qu'elle voyait.

- Il a bouffé la barre protéinée alors j'ai dû le ramener. Il était surexcité et s'est cogné contre Kuroko adossé à un arbre. D'où les bosses. D'ailleurs, tu vois bien qu'il a du plastique coincé entre les dents.

Il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à protéger Aomine, et encore moins lui fournir de fausses preuves. Mais il supposait que son partenaire ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite. On ne criait pas sur tous les toits qu'on avait failli se faire violer. Il pénétra dans le camp sophistiqué sans plus attendre. Il avait assez trainé. Il atteignit l'infirmerie après s'être perdu une fois et fut soulagé de n'y trouver personne. Il déposa son poids sur le lit et resta à ses côtés. Il remonta les couvertures, faisant attention aux blessures et soupira. Il prit la main de l'ombre qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Kuroko… Murmura-t-il.

Comme pour lui répondre, une légère pression fut exercée sur sa main, le rassurant. Le rouge ne lâcha pas pour autant cette petite main si fragile et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avec l'autre main. Il replaça au passage une mèche. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieusement, dans cette pièce blanche. Chacun rassurait l'autre à sa manière. Kagami se promit de le venger. Mais pas comme une brute comme cet idiot, cet Ahomine. Il l'écraserait au prochain match de basket.

Une heure plus tard, devant le dernier point relais, l'équipe de Shutoku arriva, les pieds attachés ensemble ainsi qu'un énorme sac à trésors accompagné d'un sceau d'eau rempli. Riko soupira en voyant que la première équipe à atteindre le camp était Shutoku. Enfin, elle devait être impartiale. Elle se ressaisit et s'apprêtait à accueillir le duo quand soudain le porteur de sac s'écria.

- Tu vois que je l'ai pas rêvé le lapin!

- Takao.

- C'est un lapin ninja je te dis! Il a dégommé le chien d'un coup de pattes arrière!

- Takao.

- C'est un lapin démonique! Il avait des yeux rouges et…et…

La coach de Seirin, surprise, regarda le lapin mort de manière atroce. Ainsi donc, Kagami avait dit la vérité? Ce lapin avait vraiment mis Kuroko-kun dans cet état là? Les animaux de la forêt étaient vraiment dangereux. Dire qu'un simple lapin avait mis à terre un humain. D'accord! Kuroko-kun n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler d'homme baraqué, mais tout de même!

- La dernière épreuve, s'il vous plait. Demanda Midorima.

Riko soupira, laissant de côté ses interrogations sur la mère nature et revint à l'épreuve. Elle vérifia un à un les objets du sac et approuva le contenu. Elle laissa la vieille chaussette au fond du sac.

- Bien, la dernière épreuve est…

Shutoku trembla en voyant le sourire démoniaque de la jeune lycéenne. Elle laissa de côté son inquiétude à propos de son duo vedette et prépara l'épreuve finale. Voyons voir si Shutoku était capable de relever le défi.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les commentaires!

Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris pour Aomine, ce n'est pas une faute de frappe. Aho = baka donc la contraction de aho et Aomine donne Ahomine, comme baka et Kagami qui donne Bakagami.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Je ne savais pas trop comment enchainer alors voilà! Désolé pour les fans du Aomine/Kuroko mais…je l'aimais bien, ce lapin moi!

Vous avez faillit ne pas voir ce chapitre aujourd'hui! J'avais même prévu qu'il soit posté en retard mais apparemment je suis venue à bout de la chose et le voilà! Il fallait dire que j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration hier et voilà le résultat!

**Edit:** Merci à Zangyaku-sama d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre~

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

* * *

**Le camp Jigoku**

**Chapitre 8**

Kuroko émergea doucement dans une pièce plongée dans une légère pénombre. Une lumière orangée filtrait à travers les grands rideaux blancs. Il essaya de bouger mais des douleurs, qui le tiraillaient de partout, l'empêchèrent de faire de grands mouvements. Il observa le haut plafond blanc, différent de celui du cottage de Seirin. Il tourna la tête afin de se trouver un minimum de repère quand il vit une grosse touffe rouge à ses côtés. De légers ronflements se firent entendre à sa gauche. Le joueur fantôme sourit en reconnaissant ces ronflements si doux et familiers. Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, il les reconnaitrait entre mille. En plissant un peu plus des yeux, il put reconnaitre une sorte d'infirmerie. Un instant… Une infirmerie? Pourquoi était-il ici? Il essaya de se rappeler des événements de la journée. Un jeu, une sorte de rassemblement puis soudain, le visage enragé et complètement dément d'Aomine lui vint en tête. Il frissonna. Ah… Oui… Encore… Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion lorsqu'un grognement, signe d'un réveil, s'éleva dans les airs, reportant l'attention du bleu sur le rouge. Celui-ci se réveilla lentement et bailla la bouche grande ouverte une larme à l'œil droit. Quand ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent ses yeux bleus, le géant se leva d'un coup et se pencha au-dessus de son coéquipier, inquiet.

- Kuroko! Ça va?

Le numéro onze grimaça légèrement au volume de la voix surpuissante, mais acquiesça. Il essaya de se relever quand il rencontra quelques difficultés. Kagami, en le voyant peiner, l'aida à s'assoir. Le rouge se rassit à sa place et baissa la tête. Malgré ses premiers soins insignifiants, la joue avait enflé, même si c'était moins pire que ce que ça aurait dû être. Le torse marqué était caché par les vêtements, mais pourront-ils les cacher suffisamment dans les douches? Le reste du corps était recouvert d'égratignures et de pansements, pour les plus profondes. Une immense culpabilité pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

- Kuroko, je… Commença Kagami, l'air coupable.

- Merci, Kagami-kun.

- Mais je…

- Je vais bien.

- Mais! Ce mec, il…

Taiga s'arrêta brusquement. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings le long du corps. Dire que tout se passait si bien jusqu'à présent. Il avait fallu que cela arrive. Il tremblait de rage. Voir Kuroko entièrement recouvert de blessures, sachant qu'il n'avait rien pu faire… Et cette excuse minable comme quoi il était tombé dans la forêt, tout cela à cause d'un lapin boosté était un peu gros, voir énorme. Une énormité de la taille de sa bêtise.

- Merci, Kagami-kun. Répéta Kuroko.

- Je n'ai rien fait. C'est Kise qui t'a sauvé, pas moi.

- Mais tu m'as réconforté juste après. Et rien que pour cela, je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

Kagami releva la tête et croisa le regard sincère de son partenaire. Le remercier alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Être aussi reconnaissant parce qu'il l'avait rhabillé. Tout cela était n'importe quoi. Et pourtant! Il leva une main et la dirigea vers le visage de la victime face à lui. Son geste était assez lent, très doux avec néanmoins une légère crainte décelable dans ses petits tremblements. Mais Kuroko la laissa venir. C'était Kagami-kun. Il avait confiance en lui.

L'expatrié hésita une seconde, puis franchit les derniers centimètres pour effleurer du bout des doigts la joue enflée et blessée. Son cœur saignait rien qu'à cette vue. Comment pouvait-on faire une telle chose? C'était impardonnable. Oser ne serait-ce que penser à frapper ce petit être humain, c'était…pitoyable.

Tetsu sentit une vague de chaleur l'effleurer. Elle était si réconfortante. Il bougea sa tête de façon à ce que cette main recouvre entièrement sa joue. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact. La douleur s'apaisait. Depuis quand était-il aussi sensible? Après toutes ces nuits passées ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait ainsi. Il se sentait…bien. Oui. Il était incroyablement serein malgré ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

- Je te protégerais. Je te le promets.

Kagami-kun avait un grand sens des responsabilités. Mais ce qui s'était passé n'était pas de sa faute. Lui-même s'était promis de protéger sa lumière. Qui aurait cru qu'en fait, la véritable cible, c'était lui. Il n'avait pas la carrure pour cela. Il ne pouvait protéger personne. Pourtant, il était content que ce soit lui la victime et non Kagami-kun. Ainsi, le lycéen n'aurait pas eu à souffrir comme il a souffert.

- Je t'aime. Souffla Kagami.

Kuroko ouvrit ses yeux, surpris par ces mots. Il ne s'attendait pas à une déclaration. Et surtout dans un moment pareil. Il regarda l'homme en face de lui. Son regard était sérieux, sincère, droit. Il ne mentait pas. Il ne cherchait pas non plus de réponse. Il lui avait tout simplement avoué ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis quelque temps. Le blessé eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que, soudainement, des bruits de pas de plus en plus bruyant se firent entendre, brisant leur petite bulle. Taiga lâcha sa prise sur Tetsuya, qui regretta le doux contact, et la porte claqua. Tous les joueurs de Seirin étaient présents.

Et le calme ambiant de l'infirmerie se transforma en un véritable champ de bataille. C'était tout de même hallucinant qu'un simple lapin, boosté à la barre protéinée, ait réussi à mettre à terre un humain après un coup de boule bien placé, mourant sur le coup et emportant l'homme chétif avec lui dans sa chute dans une pente remplie d'obstacle, d'où les blessures plus ou moins impressionnante sur le joueur fantôme.

Autre nouvelle. Apparemment, malgré le fait que Shutoku soit arrivé en premier au dernier point de contrôle tenu par Riko, ils n'arrivaient pas à passer l'épreuve. Ce fut alors qu'une équipe de Seirin était arrivée peu après le premier échec pour la gagner presque haut la main, ayant presque été entrainée pour ça. Shutoku avait beau riposter, argumenter, doutant de l'impartialité de l'entraineuse de Seirin, les faits étaient là. Ils avaient tous passé la même épreuve, et Seirin avait réussi à obtenir le dernier tampon leur permettant de terminer la course. Comme récompense pour l'école victorieuse, Jigoku se montra généreuse en offrant aux vainqueurs une journée complète d'entrainement, repas inclus. Sachant le prix que ça coutait, la jeune équipe sauta de joie. Mais aussi parce que le sourire démoniaque de la jeune fille s'était transformé en sourire étincelant de fraicheur, les soulageant d'un poids.

Peu de temps après ces joyeuses actualités, ils avaient décidé que Bakagami porterait le jeune convalescent sur son dos car il avait abandonné la course, les heureux vainqueurs retournèrent à leur propre camp. Heureusement pour le rouge, il ne croisa ni Aomine, ni Kise, ne sachant pas encore s'il arriverait à contenir sa rage devant tout ce beau monde.

De retour dans le taudis qui leur servait de cottage, toute l'équipe eut droit à un repos bien mérité. Et étant donné que Bakagami eut droit à une très longue pause, il fut désigné d'office corvée de cuisine, ce qui arrangeait parfaitement les lycéens. Il fallait dire que leur dernier repas n'était pas très gouteux. Faisant confiance à leur chef cuisinier, les joueurs en profitèrent pour se couler un bon bain chaud, en attendant le repas avec impatience.

Même en étant simplement assis, Kuroko finissait par devenir transparent. Toute l'équipe, inquiète d'un bout à l'autre sur le chemin du retour, vaquait à présent à ses occupations, le laissant tout seul dans son coin. Il était devenu invisible. Pour le bain, quoi que légèrement douloureux, fut terminé avant même que les autres ne le remarquent. Il se rhabillait, dans le vestiaire du grand bain, quand on lui demanda depuis quand il était là. Voici déjà un bout de temps que cela ne lui était plus arrivé. Il pouvait, pour une fois, féliciter son manque de présence dans le quotidien. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à expliquer les traces sur son corps. Dire que c'était tous des boutons de moustiques risquait d'être un peu ridicule.

Après avoir fait mijoter de bons petits plats, le géant rouge n'eut qu'à crier une fois que le repas était prêt pour voir, à la seconde près, toutes les places vides se remplir. Riko sentit une pointe de jalousie grandir en elle. Elle prit une mine boudeuse. Pourquoi quand c'était elle, il fallait qu'elle les appelle une dizaine de fois pour qu'ils soient tous présents?

- Ce soir, nous avons un ragout de lapin aux petits légumes, un sauté de lapin aux gingembres, des…

- K-Kagami, interrompit le capitaine durant l'énumération des plats.

- Oui?

- Ce lapin… D'où il vient? Questionna Kiyoshi.

- Je sais pas, la coach m'a dit qu'on mangeait du lapin ce soir.

- Ce ne serait pas…ton lapin? Demanda Koganei.

- Hein, comment vous pouvez le savoir, senpai?

Disons qu'avec les différents témoignages recueillis par le duo de Shutoku, la personnalité excentrique de leur coach, ainsi que l'étrange tête flottante au-dessus du ragout laissait penser que ce pauvre animal avait vécu pas mal de choses.

- C'est la première fois que je vide un lapin, alors j'espère que ce sera à votre goût. Mais heureusement qu'il était gros! J'ai dû utiliser un…

- Épargne-nous les détails s'il te plait… Pria Izuki.

- Maintenant que vous le dites, il m'a semblé que la tête était écrasée…

Soudain, Taiga se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait cuisiné. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas. Bien que mort de façon un peu violente, il était comestible. Il allait bouffer ce stupide lapin qui lui avait volé sa barre protéinée! Mais quel idiot! Il aurait dû mieux le cuisiner. Il se demandait justement pourquoi la jeune fille lui avait demandé de cuisiner ce lapin. C'était justement parce qu'il l'avait laissé à l'entrée! Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant? Il l'avait poursuivi dans toute la montagne! C'était sans doute parce que le lapin était tondu! Oui! C'était ça! La jeune lycéenne, attendant les autres participants, c'était trouvé une occupation, c'est-à-dire, rendre méconnaissable ce maudit lapin.

Le soir venu, Kagami n'avait plus le moral. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce lapin lui était resté un peu sur l'estomac comme s'il l'alourdissait. Il était délicieux, il n'y avait pas à dire. Mais… Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans doute parce que cet animal avait mangé un truc qui ne fallait pas juste avant de mourir. Bon… D'accord. Il avait hurlé à cor et à cri qu'il boufferait ce lapin voleur de trésor. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il voulait le manger pour de vrai. Bien que ce soit la première fois qu'il en mangeait, il se félicitait de l'avoir aussi bien réussi.

Préférant ne plus y penser, le rouge pénétra dans sa chambre. Il vit Kuroko en train de lire un de ses romans sur leur lit comme à son habitude. Il s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas le déranger. Puis, il vit un peu plus nettement à chacun de ses pas les divers pansements et autres bandages qui recouvraient son corps. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre de plus efficace pour dissimuler les traces de doigts sur les poignets. Combien de force cet enfoiré avait utilisé? Un peu plus et il lui brisait les os.

Dans sa contemplation, l'expatrié remarqua que, non seulement son partenaire ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, mais aussi que celui-ci fixait la même page depuis un moment. Il décida de s'approcher et vit le regard voilé de son ami. Le tigre se pencha légèrement et frôla l'épaule du bleu qui réagit de façon excessive. Tetsuya sursauta au contact, et glissa de l'autre côté du lit en voyant un géant à ses côtés. Il serait tombé sur lit si le dunker ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps en le retenant par le bras.

- Kuroko, c'est moi. Tenta de rassurer Kagami.

Kuroko releva la tête et vit une touffe rouge bien familière. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sursauter de la sorte? Il était ridicule. Il était au camp Seirin. Il n'était ni dans la forêt, ni au camp Jigoku. Il lâcha un léger soupire et se repris.

- Désolé Kagami-kun… J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Le géant acquiesça silencieusement avant de remarquer les légers tremblements du plus petit. Il lui avait fait peur? Il s'en voulait. Peut-être que, dans la panique, le bleu avait eu une vision de l'incident. Il lâcha le bras et s'écarta de l'être aimé pour s'assoir par terre.

- Kagami-kun? S'étonna le bleu.

- Je vais dormir par terre.

- Mais…

- Comme je prends toujours toute la place dans le lit, je risquerais de t'écraser. Alors pour un temps, je dormirais par terre.

- Je suis désolé…

Le numéro dix se coucha sur le bois grinçant et fait mine de s'endormir rapidement. Durant ce temps, le numéro onze fixait la place vide à ses côtés. Bien qu'il puisse entendre sa respiration, celui-ci était hors de sa portée et de son champ de vision. Il baissa légèrement sa tête. Prétextant avoir toute la place pour lui tout seul, l'ombre se rapprocha de l'autre bord, plus proche du tigre, et se coucha. Sa respiration régulière le berça silencieusement, l'endormant de suite. Il avait vécu une journée assez chargée.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Kagami fut réveillé par des halètements. Il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes, sentant à la hauteur de son dos une douleur, et jeta un œil sur le lit au-dessus. Il ne voyait pas clairement mais il pouvait entendre un souffle saccadé, comme si Kuroko avait du mal à respirer. Taiga se leva difficilement, attendant d'habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité. Une fois certain de distinguer quelque chose dans cette nuit noire, ce qu'il vit le plongea dans un mal-être absolu. Le passeur était recouvert de sueur, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Sans doute un horrible cauchemar.

Dans cette chambre ténébreuse, le géant ne vit pas lors du dernier sursaut chez le dormeur que celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux. Kuroko était essoufflé, en nage. Il respirait à grande peine. Soudain, il vit une grande ombre noire s'approcher et son cœur battait de plus belle. Il aurait voulu hurler sa peur mais impossible de faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche asséchée. Sa gorge était sèche, sa respiration saccadée, l'empêchant de raisonner calmement. Il commença à se crisper sur lui-même, voulant dissuader cette ombre géante de le toucher.

De son côté, Kagami vit cette crise prendre des dimensions inattendues. Que devait-il faire? Réveiller les autres? Et si Kuroko se mettait à paniquer encore plus en voyant du monde? Peut-être qu'en attendant un peu, le bleu finirait par se calmer. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser dans cet état. Il décida alors de tenter quelque chose.

- Désolé, Kuroko.

Le rouge grimpa sur le lit et, malgré la résistance du bleu à son égard, réussit à se glisser derrière la victime de cette crise d'angoisse. Il le bloqua contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il releva la tête vers le haut, afin de faciliter le passage de l'air dans les poumons. Étant parvenu à bien positionner l'homme de l'ombre contre lui, il réussit par un tour de force à glisser sa main, l'autre maintenant la tête, entre les doigts afin de les décrisper. Même s'il était quelque peu inexpressif, Kuroko avait été traumatisé par ce que cet enfoiré avait fait. Il se jura de le lui faire payer.

Une présence inconnue se glissa derrière lui. Une ombre géante et imposante s'était enroulée autour de lui. Dans cette noirceur, il ne voyait rien. Il ne comprenait rien. Une peur gigantesque s'installait dans son cœur. La nuit le faisait peur par sa froideur. L'ombre noir lui faisait peur. Aomine-kun lui faisait peur. Kagami-kun! Puis, cette présence menaçante se fit de plus en plus rassurante. Il ne savait pas comment, mais d'un coup, ce qui l'enserrait s'était transformé en doux réconfort. La chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de son souffle, la tendresse dans ses gestes. Son cœur se calma peu à peu, reprenant un rythme cardiaque normal. Mais il avait froid. Très froid. Il commença à grelotter. Cette présence le sentit et se recroquevilla un peu pour l'emmitoufler contre lui. Le bras, qui maintenait sa tête, quitta son poste pour rejoindre l'autre bras. Complètement immergé dans cette aura rassurante, le bleu s'endormit à nouveau dans une nuit sans rêve à profiter d'un sommeil réparateur, ses mains sur celles de son bienfaiteur.

Le lendemain matin, Kuroko se réveilla avec les premières lueurs du jour. Il se sentit incroyablement bien, malgré son cauchemar de la veille. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit des bras et des jambes l'entourer. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Kagami endormi, un petit filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Cela fit sourire l'ancien joueur de Teiko, qui se demandait comment ils avaient pu arriver à une position aussi bizarre. Ne devait-il pas dormir par terre?

Un peu plus tard, Seirin retourna au camp Jigoku afin de bénéficier de sa journée gracieusement offerte. Il serait bien dommage de faire manquer cela à l'ombre blessée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se prendre un lapin en pleine face et de tomber dans les fourrages pour se blesser au point d'avoir des plaies partout? Il participerait à l'événement, même s'il allait devoir se ménager.

Jusqu'à midi, la jeune équipe fraîchement créée, sua sang et eau en usant un maximum de matériel, se dispersant dans tout le complexe pour profiter d'un tel luxe, sur ordre d'Aida Riko. Puis, le repas fut le paradis, complètement différent de la chose censée être de la nourriture que leur servait la coach. Quand à ce cher Kagami-kun, il était aux aguets. Dès qu'il verrait l'enfoiré tant recherché, il aurait deux mots à lui dire.

C'est au milieu de l'après-midi, en se balançant d'un bâtiment à l'autre, que le rouge rencontra Kise en compagnie de Kasamatsu. Il les aborda immédiatement, ignorant presque la présence du petit senpai. Sa fureur était presque visible à l'œil nu.

- Eh Kise! Il est où l'autre?

- Kagamicchi! Comment ça va depuis hier? Et Kurokocchi? Tenta Kise de changer de sujet.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, dis-moi où il est.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai mon propre entrainement tu sais?

- Eh! M'ignore pas le seconde! S'énerva Kasamatsu.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendra rien de plus du blond, Taiga tourna les talons et retourna à ses recherches. Cependant, Ryota ne pensait pas à la même chose et retint l'enflammé du bras.

- Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas par la violence que tu régleras cette histoire. Surtout ici. On est surveillé de partout. Au moindre faux pas et tu peux faire suspendre ton équipe des tournois.

Kagami se dégagea violemment et partit sans un mot, ignorant les joueurs de Kaijo. Kise soupira fatigué. Kasamatsu, silencieux durant leur échange, fixa intensément son imbécile d'équipier. Sentant un regard lourd peser sur lui, l'ancien joueur de Teiko sourit comme à son habitude. Seulement, cela ne marchait pas aussi bien qu'avec les filles membres de son fan club. L'ainé n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Kise…

- S'il te plait, senpai. Ne me demande rien.

- Baisse-toi.

- Hein?

Kasamatsu donna un léger coup de genou derrière ceux du copieur qui se retrouva instantanément à genou. Le senpai se plaça de nouveau face au blond et lui caressa doucement la tête. Bien qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour aider son cadet, il pouvait bien le réconforter un petit peu. Bien que le Kise habituel était un idiot et très fatigant, il le préférait au Kise déprimé. Ce n'était plus vraiment lui s'il n'avait pas le moral.

Kise fut étonné par ce geste. Il s'attendait plus à l'un des coups de pieds habituel de son senpai. Bien que douloureux à chaque dois, cela le ramenait toujours sur terre. Autant de gentillesse le ferait presque pleurer. Ah décidément, il était trop sensible lui.

- Merci. Kasamatsu-senpai.

- Idiot.

Kagami courut un peu partout dans le complexe sportif avant d'atterrir dans une cour isolée. Là, il aperçut enfin cette personne tant recherchée. Il vérifia qu'il n'y ait pas de caméra dans le coin et avança à grands pas furibonds. Aomine qui le vit s'approcher avec sa tignasse rouge se redressa et attendit de pied ferme le coléreux.

- Enfoiré! Cria Kagami.

- Yo, Taiga!

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler par mon prénom, sale détraqué! Pervers!

Taiga empoigna violemment le tee-shirt de Daiki qui se laissa faire. Son regard n'était ni sarcastique, ni amusé. Juste résigné par ce qui se passait, presque ennuyé que son comportement soit si prévisible. Le rouge grinça des dents, ayant du mal à se retenir. Il repensa aux paroles de Kise. La violence ne résoudrait rien. Rien ne pouvait rattraper tout le mal qui avait été fait sur Kuroko. Une vengeance pareille ne valait rien. Il lâcha doucement prise, des doigts encore crispés sur le tee-shirt.

- Tu te rends compte du mal que t'a fait à Kuroko? Essaya de dire Kagami calmement.

- Ouais.

- Et ça te fait rien?

- Kise m'a déjà frappé, non? Répondit Aomine, un petit sourire en coin.

- Il était…ton petit ami…

- Exact.

- Et tu l'as traité…comme ta chose.

- Tetsu m'appartient. Répliqua le bleu comme une évidence.

Il avait causé beaucoup de mal à celui qu'il aimait. Il avait décidé de le récupérer par tous les moyens, même les pires qui soient. Résultat des courses, il avait tout perdu sur toute la ligne. Ce nouveau, débarqué de nulle part avait dérobé sa place. Ce goût infect que lui laissait la défaite dans la bouche était incroyablement amer. Tellement amer que s'en était insupportable. Que cela se termine vite. Aussi vite que possible pour passer à autre chose.

Cette fois-ci, la vision déjà rouge qu'avait Kagami vira au noir. Il ne se retint plus. Il lança un puissant coup de poing rageur contre la joue de son ennemi qui n'avait pas bougé. Aomine se retrouva éjecté plus loin, atterrissant violemment par terre. Taiga réempoigna le tee-shirt du bleu et le regard droit dans les yeux, dévoilant toute sa violence ainsi que sa haine envers ce misérable ver de terre. Il lui cria dessus.

- Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de ta connerie, Kuroko rêve de ta tentative de viol? Pas plus tard qu'hier, il a fait une crise d'angoisse à cause de toi!

Daiki avait bien vu le mal qu'il avait fait à Tetsu. C'était comme cette fois-là. Tout était devenu noir, comme un voile devant ses yeux. Et quand il s'était réveillé, le mal était fait. Il aimait Tetsu. Mais Tetsu ne l'aimait plus. Il avait du mal à l'accepter. C'était son Tetsu. Mais Tetsu ne le voyait plus. Son regard s'était tourné vers cette autre lumière. Pourtant le mal était fait. Il avait perdu sa lumière.

- Tetsu…

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! T'en a pas le droit!

Aomine ne supporta plus ce regard rempli de reproche et de haine. Mais il l'avait bien cherché. Il avait passé sa nuit à réfléchir. Il ne voyait pas comment tout cela avait tourné ainsi. Où s'était-il trompé? Il leva le bras. Kagami se prépara à riposter quand le bronzé posa sa main sur le bras qui le retenait en otage.

- Je suis désolé.

Kagami se calma légèrement, même si ce n'était pas assez pour apaiser sa colère débordante. Il le lâcha sèchement et se releva. Ce mec semblait enfin comprendre son erreur. Il restait néanmoins un dangereux prédateur, même s'il était, à ce qu'on dirait, sincère dans ses excuses. Cependant, son attitude n'en montrait pas grand-chose. Sans doute était-il du genre à ne jamais s'excuser mais pour l'instant, cela suffisait.

- C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça.

Taiga s'éloigna et voulut retourner à son entrainement. Avant de quitter le champ de vision du bleu, il rajouta sans se retourner.

- Pour l'instant, je t'interdis de l'approcher. Si jamais je te revois lui tourner autour, je te donnerais un autre coup de poing. Et je ne m'arrêtais pas à un seul comme aujourd'hui.

Aomine resta un moment au sol, la main sur sa joue gonflée. Ce type n'y était pas allé de main morte, comme lui avec Tetsu. Il avait un mal de chien à sa joue. Il se perdit dans ses pensées quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Pensant que le rouge avait oublié quelque chose, il releva la tête, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage pour le provoquer. Il ravala son sourire en voyant son visiteur.

- Tetsu…

- Aomine-kun

Kuroko mit une certaine distance entre eux, ne s'approchant pas plus, prêt à faire demi-tour s'il le fallait. Il resta dans une phase de réflexion silencieuse, cherchant les mots qu'il fallait, avant de s'incliner.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te sauver, Aomine-kun.

L'ombre se redressa et s'en alla rapidement. Daiki l'interpella. Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour dire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais finalement, un seul lui vint en tête. Le plus important.

- Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

Le joueur fantôme ne se retourna toujours pas puis, reprit le pas après un léger acquiescement. Il ne pardonnerait sans doute pas comme la première fois. Mais il ne pouvait faire une croix sur tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention à Kise-kun et bien délimiter la frontière.

Et le plus petit s'en alla comme il était venu, laissant le bronzé toujours au sol. Une frontière, hein? Il avait brisé Kise jusqu'à ce point et on lui parlait encore de frontière. Mais n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard? Il regarda son ex le laisser assis là, avançant vers un futur plus radieux.

- Tetsu!

Il ne s'arrêta toujours pas, s'éloignant un peu plus de lui à chaque pas. Voici donc le dos d'un homme qui était tourné vers l'avenir. Une bien grande silhouette pour un si petit homme.

- Comment tu trouves ta nouvelle lumière?

Kuroko s'arrêta et réfléchit. Que représentait Kagami-kun pour lui? Il ressassa ces derniers jours et trouva sa réponse. Il finit par se retourner, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je l'aime.

Daiki fut éblouit par un tel sourire et sourit à son tour. Il avait complètement perdu la partie. Malgré toute cette envie dévastatrice qui l'envahissait, il ne put dire qu'une chose.

- Félicitation.

* * *

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

Et voilà, je pense pouvoir annoncer qu'on s'approche de la fin. Je pense que certaine d'entre vous ont pu le remarquer avec le chapitre précédent…

Bah finalement, en écrivant, je pense pouvoir affirmer maintenant que c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic! Et oui! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin~!

**Edit:** Zangyaku-sama a corrigé ce chapitre~

Bonne lecture à tous! Savourez ce dernier chapitre un peu plus long que les autres! ^^

* * *

**Le camp Jigoku**

**Chapitre 9**

Après avoir bien profité de la journée gracieusement offerte par le camp Jigoku et une douche bien méritée, le duo de Seirin se reposait enfin dans leur chambre miteuse. Kagami pénétra dans la pièce après son Kuroko, une serviette autour du cou et une bouteille d'eau fraiche dans la bouche qu'il but goulument. Il vida plus de la moitié d'une traite avant de lâcher un petit soupir de bonheur. Rien de tel qu'une boisson fraiche après un bon bain chaud. Il aurait préféré un cola, mais à défaut d'en trouver en pleine montagne, il avait pris de l'eau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son sac posé dans un coin pour prendre quelque chose à l'intérieur et en lança un à son camarade de chambre.

- Kagami-kun?

- Un peu de sucre pour te remonter le moral.

Tetsuya accepta sans rien dire la sucrerie et l'enfonça aussitôt dans la bouche en même temps que son donneur. Il jeta ensuite un œil discret au géant qui avait légèrement rougit en glissant la petite boule de sucre sur sa langue. Sans doute était-il hanté par un petit souvenir revenu en mémoire. Il sourit pour lui-même et lança sur son ton habituel neutre.

- Encore avant de se coucher. Tu veux vraiment que j'ai des caries, hein? Kagami-kun.

- Qu- Mais c'est pas… Je veux dire…

Le tigre rougit complètement, cette couleur ne le lâchait plus ces derniers temps, en essayant de se justifier, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce bleu avait osé le narguer. Il abandonna toute idée de vengeance quand il le regard serein de son ami. Il l'embêta ensuite pour la forme. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'être aussi mignon dans un moment pareil? Il sourit à son tour et s'installa par terre, s'accoudant au lit. Ils dégustèrent leur petite boule de sucre dans un silence paisible. Un petit temps de repos n'était pas de refus.

Puis, une fois terminée et un nouveau brossage de dent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Kuroko sortit un petit tube de pommade conseillé par le médecin du camp. Sans faire attention au regard gêné de sa nouvelle lumière, le petit numéro onze retira son tee-shirt afin de traiter ses blessures. Le dunker se retourna, voulant laisser un peu d'intimité et imagina les mouvements de l'être aimé par les différents bruits perçus. Le sang lui montait à la tête. Avant, cela ne le gênait pas tant que ça, surtout qu'ils étaient entre homme. Il n'y avait aucune gêne à avoir. Mais depuis qu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments, et surtout, depuis sa déclaration improvisée dans l'après-midi, ça avait quelque peu changé la donne.

Le maitre de numéro deux regarda les oreilles rouge du cynophobe. Il appliqua délicatement sa pommade sur les bras et les jambes puis décida de briser ce silence quelque peu embarrassant. Mais que dire? Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se lancer dans de grande conversation. Il serra le petit tube puis baissa son regard sur celui-ci. Peut-être que…

- Kagami-kun?

- T'as fini?

- Pas tout à fait. Mais…

Kuroko hésita un instant. Devait-il lui demander? Ce n'était peut-être pas… Mais en même temps, il n'y arriverait pas tout seul alors… Finalement, il se lança. C'était Kagami-kun. Il n'y aurait aucun problème.

- Tu peux m'en mettre sur le dos? Je ne vois rien.

- Euh… Ouais. Bien sûr.

Le géant se leva et s'installa sur le lit, derrière le blessé. A peine les yeux posés sur ce dos qu'il fut choqué. Si petit, si frêle. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Rien que sa main pouvait recouvrir une énorme partie de ce corps. Puis, il observa ce dos meurtri par les éraflures. Cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il passa un peu de pommade sur ses doigts et hésita une seconde avant de le toucher. Même si c'était Kuroko qui le lui avait demandé, pouvait-il le toucher ainsi? N'allait-il pas prendre peur en sentant de grosses mains parcourir sa peau? Ce n'était que le dos, mais c'était aussi une partie de son corps. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà repoussé ce jour là? Il se souvenait encore de cette expression horrifiée greffée sur son visage. Et si cela lui rappelait encore l'incident? Et s'il refaisait une crise d'angoisse cette nuit? Et si…

- Kagami-kun?

Le rouge fut ramené à la réalité et s'excusa. Il y pensait peut-être un peu trop mais mieux valait avoir la confirmation tout de suite. Après cette expérience assez traumatisante, qui sait si…

- T'es sur que ça ne te dérange pas?

- Comment ça?

- Bah… T'as peur d'être touché, non?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux y aller. Et puis, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul.

Kagami hocha la tête et posa délicatement son doigt sur l'une des éraflures en haut du dos. Son doigt glissa d'un point à l'autre, avant de faire demi-tour. Il repassa plusieurs fois dessus afin de bien faire pénétrer le remède. L'adolescent à la chevelure bleutée ne trembla pas. Il sembla même serein. Serait-ce parce qu'il savait qui le touchait? Ou parce qu'il le lui avait demandé? C'était assez éreintant de guetter la moindre réaction. Taiga décida de laisser de côté ses sombres pensées, qui l'épuisaient à une vitesse folle, avant de poursuivre sa tache avec attention. Après les petites zones isolées, il s'attaqua au plus gros morceau au milieu et du utiliser cette fois toute sa main qui recouvrait tout le secteur concerné. Sa paume rencontra la peau nue et mutilée puis la caressa doucement.

Tetsu, qui avait juste perçu le bout des doigts de son coéquipier, ressentit brusquement une immense chaleur l'envahir dans le dos. Les mains brûlantes de l'expatrié lui sillonnaient délicatement les omoplates jusqu'aux vertèbres. Il ferma les yeux face à ce doux contact très agréable. La fraicheur de la crème fondait sous ces mains qui diffusait en continue sa chaleur. Il savoura bien plus ce bien-être que ce dégout éprouvé la dernière fois. Il n'en avait pas peur. Au contraire, il les accueillait avec plaisir. Ses grandes mains étaient totalement différentes de celle d'Aomine-kun, bien plus froides et dévastatrices. Celle de Kagami-kun étaient infiniment plus douces, plus chaleureuses. Elles…l'apaisaient. Puis, cette chaleur qui calmait ses douleurs se répandit dans tout son corps. Il avait de plus en plus chaud. Cette main le frottait en en produisant de plus en plus. N'en pouvant plus, il lâcha un petit gémissement. Soudain, cette chaleur le quitta et il se refroidit rapidement. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sans s'en rendre compte et tourna légèrement la tête.

- Kagami-kun?

- Désolé, je t'ai fait mal?

Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était laissé emporté par le contact entre leurs deux peaux puis il avait commencé à accentuer ses care- ses soins. Ses doigts dépassaient la zone tailladée et s'aventurait par ci par là.

- Non… Kuroko hésita un instant et reprit. Au contraire, c'était agréable.

Les joues légèrement teintées de l'ancien joueur de Teiko contrastait avec le rouge vif qu'avait prit Kagami qui s'était harmonisé avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

- T-tant mieux alors… J-j'ai fini. Je vais par terre… Il se fait tard.

Alors que le dunker allait rejoindre sa place au sol, le passeur le retient par le tee-shirt du bout des doigts. Il avait agit sans réfléchir. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire une déclaration comme ça. Il n'était pas prêt. Il avait réussit à l'avouer à Aomine-kun, mais là, il était devant la personne concernée.

- Je…j'aime ta lumière, Kagami-kun. Elle est douce et chaleureuse. On se sent rassuré et en sécurité avec toi.

Surpris, Kagami ouvrit grand ses yeux puis il sourit en décoiffant les cheveux de Kuroko. Au moins, il ne le détestait pas après sa petite déclaration. Il avait peur de mal comprendre sa déclaration. Est-ce qu'il répondait à ses sentiments? Ou bien était-ce une manière de le repousser gentiment? Pour l'instant, il était trop heureux pour s'en préoccuper.

- Et tu es une ombre parfaite pour moi. J'aime ta fraicheur!

Ne cherchant pas à savoir si le rouge avait compris sa petite déclaration implicite, le soigné se coucha près du bord, le plus proche de l'expatrié par terre, comme la veille. C'était vraiment un Bakagami. Au début de leur séjour ici, celui-ci l'écrasait tous les soirs, ce qui le forçait à l'écraser à son tour, un poids en plus ne l'empêchant pas de dormir. Le rythme lent des souffles de Kagami-kun le berça doucement et il s'endormit sereinement, sans cauchemar.

Aomine avait arrêté d'embêté Seirin, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il participait aux entrainements de son équipe. Il vagabondait d'un complexe à l'autre, échappant à la chasse à l'homme lancé à son encontre. Depuis qu'il s'était fait jeter une deuxième fois par le même homme, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à jouer, ni affronter un certain tigre rien que pour le taquiner. Il avait bien croisé Midorima à un carrefour, mais ce n'était pas le meilleur compagnon pour passer le temps. De plus, il avait l'impression que ce maudit Kise l'évitait. D'habitude, il le rencontrait presque à chaque détour, comme si le blond traçait son itinéraire pour le retrouver à tous les coins. Mais là, depuis qu'il trainait dans les environs, il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois. Même pas une ombre. Comment pouvait-il tromper son ennui s'il n'avait personne à embêter?

En général, il suffisait d'appeler Ryota qui rappliquait aussitôt comme un chien. Ils se retrouvaient dans une chambre ou une pièce vide, il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire puis il le relâchait quand il en avait marre. Mais depuis quelques jours, le blond était injoignable et introuvable. Et avoir Satsuki à longueur de journée sur le dos ne l'aidait absolument pas. Il décida de faire un dernier tour avant d'aller dormir dans un coin tranquille, loin de la Touou qui le cherchait partout.

Kise n'avait pas le moral ces derniers temps. Pour tout oublier, il jouait au basket. Mais dès qu'il quittait le terrain, un faux sourire se greffait sur son visage, le rendant assez distant par rapport à ce sentiment d'accessibilité qu'il dégageait habituellement. Un faux sourire, une fausse bonne humeur, un faux Kise. C'était adroitement maquillé. Il ressemblait à ses photos. Un même sourire pour tous. Il n'était pas mannequin pour rien. Et il pouvait sûrement devenir acteur. Mais tout le monde n'était pas dupe.

Tout cela avait commencé depuis cette étrange chasse au trésor, sûrement truquée par Seirin. Depuis qu'il était arrivé avec Aomine, après avoir changé de partenaire en cours de route, c'était comme si quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Il n'y avait plus que ce faux Kise. Kasamatsu veillait attentivement sur son kohai. C'était son rôle en tant que senpai. Sa tendresse inhabituelle de l'autre jour avait disparu et l'ainé cruel ne se privait pas en coups afin de réveiller cet idiot. A tout garder pour lui, voilà qu'il risquait de s'abîmer la santé. Ne pouvait-il donc pas lui faire un peu plus confiance?

Yukio et Ryota étaient perdus dans leurs propres pensées, jusqu'à ce que l'ainé sauve in extrémis son cadet d'un choc avec le distributeur de boisson.

- Kise! Réveilles-toi!

- Ahah, désolé senpai. Je rêvassais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? Je vais vraiment te frapper si tu continues à garder tous tes problèmes pour toi!

- Mais de quoi tu parles, senpai?

Le copieur se replia un peu, se préparant au choc d'un nouveau coup de pied fusé vers lui, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il regarda plus attentivement Kasamatsu qui le fixait le plus sérieusement du monde. Le blond continua de rire comme un idiot.

- Tu ne m'as pas frappé comme tu l'as dit, senpai. C'est plutôt inhabituel de ta part. Tu vas bien?

- Parce que tu veux être frappé? Désolé, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de frapper une loque comme toi.

Il était vexé. Il était vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois mais il pensait qu'ils étaient plus proches que ça. Une sorte de confiance s'était installée entre eux, laissant leur jeu habituel devenir leur routine. Mais voilà que cet idiot s'isolait du reste du groupe. Il ne savait pas quel genre de problème l'occupait, mais qu'au moins il partage ses peurs et ses angoisses.

Kasamatsu se retourna et s'apprêter à laisser Kise seul quand il fut retenu par une main tremblante sur son tee-shirt. Il allait se retourner quand il sentit la tête blonde se reposer sur son épaule. Ainsi donc, il préférait ne pas être vu. Chaque homme avait sa fierté après tout. Il prit donc son mal en patience et resta là, immobile, attendant la suite.

- T'as déjà été amoureux, senpai?

- Qu- Quoi?

Le plus âgé des deux se retrouva fort gêné face à cette question inattendue. Il s'agita, légèrement paniqué, et rougit un peu quand il ressentit tout le sérieux de son cadet. Il se calma et choisit de répondre tout simplement.

- Bien sûr. Comme tout le monde.

- Et ça a marché pour toi?

Le capitaine de Kaijo baissa légèrement la tête. C'était donc un problème de cœur. Même le célèbre mannequin, Kise Ryota, pouvait avoir des peines de cœurs. D'une main, il plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée du copieur.

- Je ne lui ai jamais dit.

- T'es plus peureux que tu en as l'air, senpai.

- La ferme.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes. Malgré sa petite taille, Kasamatsu-senpai était assez réconfortant. Et très fiable aussi. Il ne posait pas de questions embarrassantes, acceptait même cette proximité gênante sans se retourner et cette main chaleureuse entremêlée dans ses cheveux lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une corde à laquelle se raccrocher, afin de ne pas sombrer dans la solitude. Kasamatsu-senpai n'était-il donc pas fatigué de toujours tendre les mains vers lui? Peut-être qu'il devrait les saisir une bonne fois pour toute.

- J'aurai du tomber amoureux de toi, senpai.

Yukio regarda tristement le sol. Qui était la fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur au poing qu'il envisage une seconde à une relation avec un homme? Heureusement qu'il faisait dos à son cadet. Il reprit, un léger pincement au cœur.

- C'est à une fille que tu dois dire ça.

A ce moment là, Aomine trouva enfin l'objet de sa recherche et tomba sur ce magnifique tableau. Kise se reposant sur Kasamatsu, en plein milieu d'un couloir désert. Il allait s'avancer pour crier sur son amant quand il entendit la dernière réplique du blond. Finalement, il fit demi-tour, pensant qu'il allait enfin se débarrasser du chien qui le collait sans arrêt. Après tout, son but était de l'utiliser pour obtenir Kuroko. Maintenant que c'était une cause perdue, il pouvait le laisser tomber. Sans remord. Alors pourquoi ça l'énervait de le trouver aussi faible face à un autre homme que lui?

- K-Kagami…kun… A-Attend…

- D-Dépêche-toi…Kuroko…

- J-Je n'en peux plus…

Déclaré totalement guéri, les bleus ne comptant pas comme une blessure grave, Riko se donna à cœur joie pour faire récupérer tout le retard accumulé par ce cher joueur fantôme dans son entrainement quotidien. Et après s'être habitué à de légers poids, le revoilà avec le double à transporter. Dire que c'était leur dernière journée d'entrainement. La coach était vraiment sans pitié.

Il y avait une chose qui préoccupait Kuroko. Depuis le soir où Kagami-kun lui avait passé de la crème, il n'avait plus cherché à le toucher. Comme s'il l'évitait. C'était le plus grand qui sursautait au moindre effleurement, frôlement, alors que cela devrait être au traumatisé. Pensait-il qu'il était sale depuis qu'il avait vu ses blessures? Ou bien ses sentiments avaient changé entre temps? Une certaine distance s'était installée entre eux qu'il était incapable de franchir. Il n'avait pas été assez clair quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait? Il y avait toujours ce petit pas en trop, ce petit centimètre en trop. Pourquoi?

- Kagami-kun.

Il était enfin en pause. Ils s'assirent face à la rivière scintillante sous le soleil. A la fois proche et lointain, ils sentirent la présence de l'autre par la chaleur qu'émanait leur peau sans pour autant se toucher. Voilà un moment qu'il avait plus été seul ainsi.

- Hum?

- Tu ne m'aimes plus?

Taiga faillit s'étrangler en entendant la question et rougit furieusement. Il fit un bond sur le côté, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi ramener le sujet sur le tapis? Il pensait que le sujet était clos depuis l'autre soir. Et puis, comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion grotesque?

- P-pourquoi tu dis ça? Bien sûr que si, je t'aime encore!

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me touches plus?

Prenant une teinte encore plus vive que ses cheveux, le rouge repensa à sa main parcourant ce petit corps lorsqu'il lui avait passé de la crème pour apaiser ses douleurs. Se laissant porter par le contact, il avait oublié sa mission première et s'était attardé sur cette peau pâle et éraflée. Il avait voulu dépasser les frontières et explorer d'autres zones. S'il n'avait pas été réveillé par un gémissement de douleur, peut-être aurait-il tenté de faire la même chose que cet enfoiré.

Tetsu, ne comprenant pas la couleur de ce visage, s'approcha à quatre pattes pour coller son front au fiévreux. Il vérifia ainsi la température de son ami qui semblait brûlant. Il ne put confirmer ses hypothèses plus longtemps que le supposé malade s'éloigna d'un coup. Vexé, l'ancien joueur de Teiko toujours assis au sol, lui tourna le dos. Finalement, il avait sans doute dégouté Kagami-kun.

- Tu vois que tu m'évites.

- C-ce n'est pas ça! Si je fais ça, c'est pour toi!

La curiosité du bleu éveillée, celui-ci consentit à jeter un nouveau regard au tigre qui n'osait plus le regarder. Il fixait intensément le sol, comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus intéressant au monde.

- Crois-moi. Je t'aime. Et donc fatalement, je risquerais de te sauter dessus, tu sais? Alors mieux vaut que je…

La surprise passée par une telle révélation, Kuroko se sentit soulagé d'un poids. Donc, c'était pour le protéger de lui? Kagami-kun avait des côtés incroyablement adorables quand il s'y mettait. C'était un homme d'une rare pureté. C'était vraiment adorable. L'ombre s'approcha discrètement de sa lumière qui bafouillait encore des excuses. Une fois proche, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser.

Pris de court par le geste inopiné, Kagami ne bougea pas, désorienté. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la tiédeur des lèvres de Tetsuya le quitta. Il devait sans doute ressembler à un poisson rouge, à force d'ouvrir et de fermer sa bouche sans rien dire.

- Je…

- Je n'aurais pas peur si c'est toi.

- Mais, avec Aomine, tu…

- Aomine-kun fait peur. Il a été brusque et violent. Mais pas toi. Après tout, tu es ma nouvelle lumière.

- Je…

- Tu ne veux pas?

- Si si! Je veux!

Le plus entreprenant des deux sourit et se releva face à la réponse satisfaisante. Il fit quelque pas avant de se retourner vers son partenaire toujours au sol. Des aboiements se firent entendre.

- On y va? La coach risque de s'énerver si on prend trop de temps.

- A-Attend! Il y a encore quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas demandé!

L'expatrié se releva puis rattrapa son ombre d'un pour se mettre placer face à lui. Il inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Je t'aime! Est-ce que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi?

Étonné, le passeur ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de sourire. C'était vrai que cela n'avait pas été dit explicitement. Autant lui répondre franchement afin d'éviter d'autre malentendu. Rien de tel que ces quelques mots pour tout élucider entre eux. Décidément, ce partenaire avait le don de dérider son visage inexpressif.

- Je t'aime aussi, Kagami-kun. J'accepte de sortir avec toi.

Pour le dernier soir au prestigieux camp Jigoku, il avait été décidé par les entraineurs que les joueurs auraient quartier libre en fin d'après-midi afin de préparer leurs valises. Daiki avait finit la sienne et patientait dans son lit. Il méditait. Il s'en était passé des choses dans ce camp, dans cette montagne. Mais il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait plus personne à contrarier, plus de proie à traquer ni d'amoureux à récupérer. Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le bronzé voulut l'ignorer mais la personne derrière ce morceau de bois refusait de partir. Irrité, il se leva et l'ouvrit en grand pour découvrir Kise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il passablement énervé.

- On se fait un un-contre-un? Proposa calmement le visiteur.

Le gymnase était vide ce soir là. C'était parfait pour eux. Dès que le ballon toucha le sol, les deux joueurs se battaient sans laisser à l'autre l'occasion de marquer. A chaque point marqué par l'un, l'autre le lui rendait. Un match intense se déroulait dans ce lieu isolé. Cela raviva des souvenirs passés. Après un long combat acharné, ce fut finalement le fauve qui gagna. Comme d'habitude. Kise s'écroula de fatigue sur le parquet alors qu'Aomine le regardait de haut, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- T'as cru que tu pouvais gagner contre moi aujourd'hui?

- Non. Je savais que tu me battrais.

Le joueur de Touou perdit aussitôt son sourire suffisant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond s'était battu dans l'idée de perdre.

- Ah mais, ne te méprend pas. J'ai tout fait pour la victoire. Mais tu as gagné et moi j'ai perdu.

Il ne comprenait rien. Kise était étrange. D'habitude, il lui lançait des piques comme quoi il réussirait la fois suivante, ou bien qu'ils remettaient une autre partie.

- Aominecchi…

Sa voix était étrangement basse. Il s'était caché les yeux avec son bras. Son torse se soulevait encore rapidement du à la difficulté de récupération d'un rythme cardiaque correcte.

- Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir tomber amoureux de moi un jour?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Tu évites encore la question.

Aomine regarda l'homme à terre. C'était une vue assez dégradante pour un homme. Après un léger silence où seule la respiration de Kise brisait le calme ambiant, Ryota se redressa et se mit en face de son amant.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours. Et même si nous ne l'avons jamais dit, nous savions que notre relation se terminerait soit avec le camp soir par la reconquête de Kurokocchi.

Ou voulait-il en venir?

- Durant ces quelques jours, j'avais été jusqu'à envisager une suite possible entre nous. Qu'on pourrait encore ce revoir de temps à autre, le week-end par exemple. Mais… C'est impossible. Tout ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour à la course était vrai. Je suis prêt à tout pour toi tant que tu me prêteras un peu d'attention. Si tu veux toujours de moi, je ferais tous les efforts du monde pour être avec toi, pour que tu m'acceptes, pour que tu m'aimes.

Un visage sérieux. Un visage triste. Pas une larme. Il n'y avait plus ni Kise le mannequin ni Kise joyeux. C'était juste un homme amoureux qui attendait sa sentence.

- Je suis très sérieux. Mais…savoir que tu ne couches avec moi qu'en me voyant comme substitut. Attendre sans arrêt un geste ou un regard de ta part. Faire des efforts sans savoir s'ils t'ont touché ou pas. C'est épuisant.

Kise n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un jeu. Il était là en attendant qu'il gagne le cœur de Tetsu. Un simple objet d'attente. Il l'avait utilisé pour satisfaire ses besoins au lit. Il était là pour tromper son ennuie sur le terrain.

- Mais…si tu t'en sens incapable… S'il te plait… Rejette-moi. C'est trop douloureux de rester dans l'incertitude.

Ainsi donc, lui aussi mettait fin à leur relation. Il mettait fin à leurs jeux. Il ne réclamait plus d'amour de sa part. Il ne voulait plus de relation uniquement physique. Il avait l'abandonné, comme Tetsu. Mais lui aussi, il avait abandonné la difficulté et choisit la facilité. Il avait voulu reprendre son ancien petit ami par la force, comme il avait voulu le garder par la force. Pour lui, il n'y avait que Tetsu. Bien que Kise soit un bon partenaire, il désirait Tetsu. Il lui appartenait. Il lui avait appartenu.

- Je suis désolé.

Il s'y attendait. Vraiment. Il avait eu un fond d'espoir devant ce silence et cette hésitation mais finalement, la réponse était toujours la même. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui pouvait faire d'autre que d'accepter? Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse en contrôler le flux. Il rit jaune une seconde avant de sourire à travers ses larmes. Daiki crut un moment à de la folie mais il se trompait. C'était le désespoir d'un homme rejeté. Kise attrapa le col du tee-shirt de son amant, ancien amant, et l'attira de force vers lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, y mettant tous ses sentiments et toute sa passion à l'intérieur. Il le libéra quelque seconde après.

- Je te ferais regretter de ne pas m'avoir choisi, Aominecchi.

Et il s'en alla, laissant le bronzé seul dans l'immense gymnase. Au final, il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Ils finissaient tous par l'abandonner un par un.

Le lendemain, le jour du grand départ, tandis que les grandes écoles prenaient le bus en bas de la montagne Seirin, lui, devait marcher jusqu'à la gare la plus proche, c'est-à-dire très loin du pied de la montagne. Ils partirent tôt, étant isolés dans un coin, et virent certains joueurs monter un par un dans leur superbe bus. Ce qu'ils pouvaient haïr les écoles aux grands moyens. Ce n'était pas leur faute s'ils étaient une nouvelle équipe, dans une nouvelle école.

Alors qu'ils faisaient route vers la gare, ils eurent la visite surprise d'un joueur fantôme. Ce n'était pas qu'il était comme Kuroko, non, mais plutôt qu'on n'avait plus vu son ombre depuis un bout de temps.

- Sérieux? On va marcher jusqu'à la gare?

- T-Toi! S'écria Kagami.

- Aomine-kun?

Seirin se retourna vers le joueur de Touou qui trainait avec eux alors que son bus était partit depuis longtemps. C'était même l'un des premiers à partir. Alors pourquoi?

- Cette maudite Satsuki. Elle m'a laissé un mot sous ma porte en me disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à me réveiller ce matin et qu'elle me laissait rentrer avec vous.

- Et ben rentre tout seul!

Mais pour qui il se prenait? Il l'avait bien interdit de revoir Kuroko, non? Son coup de poing ne lui avait rien fait? Ce n'était quand même pas un masochiste qui en redemandait, n'est-ce pas? Il n'était pas non plus une brute qui frappait à n'importe quel lieu, n'importe quand sur n'importe qui. Il soupira et fit une tête à faire peur. Pourquoi était-il obligé de subir cet enfoiré alors qu'il filait le parfait amour avec petit ami?

- Taiga, tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi?

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom!

Aomine passa le bras autour des épaules de Tetsu qui savait que même s'il le retirait, Daiki le remettrait aussi tôt. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui depuis la dernière fois. Et puis, il était futile de faire des efforts inutiles. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient bien entourés. Rien à craindre devant autant de gens.

- Aomine-kun. Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était lourd.

- Tetsu! Laisse-moi dormir sur ton épaule dans le train. J'ai pas assez dormi.

- Non.

- Hein? Pourquoi? Tetsu! Depuis quand tu es aussi froid avec moi?

- Ne m'ignore pas! Aomine!

Quelques heures plus tard, la joyeuse équipe de Seirin se retrouva dans un train en direction de Tokyo, le fauve s'assit sans gêne entre Tetsu et Taiga, ce qui mit tant un état d'énervement assez avancé ce pauvre tigre.

- Tu vas nous coller jusqu'à quand?

- Où est le problème? On va dans la même direction. Il est drôlement colérique ton copain, Tetsu.

Les autres joueurs de Seirin avaient jugé plus sage de rester à l'écart du trio explosif. Enfin, du duo pour être exact. Il fallait dire que Kuroko n'était pas très réceptif aux provocations du joueur de Touou. Il avait même fini par ignorer son ancienne lumière pour plonger dans le merveilleux monde des livres. N'ayant pas grand-chose à observer ou surveiller, les autres joueurs retournèrent à leurs conversations. Même si Kagami élevait la voix, il n'était pas du genre à se battre et… Si désolé, il avait le sang chaud. Mais dans le pire des cas, Kuroko saurait gérer la situation comme au camp et les arrêter. C'était ainsi que le trio fut isolé du reste des joueurs. Voyant qu'ils étaient enfin «seuls», façon de parler, Daiki attrapa Taiga à l'épaule, comme s'ils étaient amis.

- Mais lâche-m…

- Écoute Taiga! Maintenant que les autres ne sont plus là pout nous embêter, je vais te révéler quelques secrets à connaitre pour donner du plaisir à un homme.

- Du- Hein!

Taiga rougit furieusement. Mais où Aomine allait donc chercher des idées pareilles? P-pourquoi devait-il savoir ça? Il n'allait quand même pas lui…

- J'en ai pas besoin!

- Écoute! Tetsu ne m'a pas laisser l'occasion de lui montrer mon talent, je vais donc t'enseigner quelque base…

- J'en veux pas! Lâche-moi! Pervers! Hé! Où t'as foutu ta main là?

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans le même train, aucun autre passager à part Seirin n'était dans ce wagon. Chaque groupe était d'une extrémité à l'autre de cet espace clos. Le fauve avait gardé son bras autour des épaules de son petit Taiga et avait commencé à poser l'autre sur le torse, le descendant sensuellement vers le ventre quand il fut arrêté au milieu.

Soudain, Aomine reçut un violent coup dans les côtes. Il se retourna pour voir Kuroko toujours plongé dans son livre, même s'il semblerait que la page n'était plus tournée depuis un moment.

- Tetsu! Je t'ai déjà dit que ça faisait mal. Depuis quand t'es violent comme ça? T'es jaloux? T'inquiète. Je peux te faire la même chose si tu veux. Demande à Kise, je l'ai envoyé au septième ciel.

- Lâche Kuroko! Pervers! Détraqué!

- Pervers, pervers! Tout de suite les grands mots. C'est normal de vouloir coucher avec celui qu'on aime. Mais je ne suis pas contre un coup pour le fun. Je peux t'apprendre plein de chose mon petit Taiga.

- Non merci!

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu un match qu'il abandonnerait pour autant. Il aurait sa revanche la prochaine fois. Il s'était avoué vaincu, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer la guerre. Il s'était enfin trouvé un rival de taille. Pas question de laisser passer une telle chance. Mais pour l'heure, une punition s'imposait. Il attira brusquement Kagami à côté contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il s'éloigna ensuite en riant, savourant sa douce vengeance.

- C'est pour m'avoir volé T- Aie!

Kuroko, irrité de voir son nouveau petit ami se faire voler un baiser, donna un coup de genoux à son ancien petit ami. Une gentille bagarre commença alors entre Aomine et Kagami, tandis que Kuroko lançait des attaques par derrière. Ils ne furent séparés que par une Aida Riko furieuse, à l'aura semblable à un démon.

Mais vous avez fini vos scènes de ménages de triangle amoureux? On est dans un train ici pas à la plage! Alors vos histoires de couples, vous me les rangez jusqu'à la descente du train!

* * *

**FIN**

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Lâchez les reviews!


End file.
